Don't call me baby
by sarahkwin
Summary: Derek Morgan gets the surprise of his life. How will he handle it? Read to find out! Will be DM/OC with some H/P in later chapters. Read and review. More H/P to come in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fic so be gentle. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**I do not own anything from Criminal minds. However, my characters are my own.**

_*~*_

_True love begins when nothing is looked for in return._

**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

*~*

The first time he saw her, she was being mugged. Well he was attempting, but the woman held on so tightly to her purse trying to wrestle it away from him. Papers were scattered everywhere on the subway exit. Derek immediately went into hero-of-the-day mode and jumped down five stairs just in time to startle the mugger into letting go. The guy ran away with Derek half attempting to chase after him, but his main concern was for the panting woman behind him. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded, breathless. "I'm fine." She looked the hundreds of pages of paper forlornly. He bent down to help her.

"Are you sure? Your gonna get a nasty bruise there." He said pointing to her arm. She shrugged.

"Do you want to file a police report? The stations just down the street."

"Nah. Its fine and I don't have time to do it anyways. I'll be fine." Raindrops started falling into exit as the woman struggled to put the papers back together.

"There's a Starbucks right beside us, you could get out of the rain." He suggested as more paper got wet.

"Ah...thanks." She took the paper he had collected and made for the door.

"Hey you forgot one." Derek took a good look at it.

'_Once home to thousands of acres of fresh water tidal marshes, The coastal plain in Pennsylvania is now buried under recent alluvial deposits above the bedrock...see note 231 for reference.....local relief is less then 200 feet...flash floods becoming a major problem....The Geology department believes that...'_

But she had already gone in. So he followed her. He had time. He spotted her at a back table rearranging her proposal or whatever it was. She must be a university student or something. She didn't look that young though, so she must be a graduate student or masters....possibly even a doctorate. She wasn't too bad looking either. Not anything eye catching...simplistic....he didn't see that too much anymore. It was nice seeing a black woman dressed like a professional not like what was plastered across the news every evening. "You missed one." She looked up.

"Oh....great. Thanks."

"Need any help?" She shrugged. So he sat down across from her. It was strange, and kind of unnerving. Here he was sitting with a pretty woman and all her attention was directed _away_ from him. Not that it was a bad thing, her job would be very important of course, but was he that used to having woman falling over themselves to get his attention, that when they didn't it bothered him? He was not going to be one of _those_ guys. He pushed those thoughts away from him. "So what's this for anyways? Is it like a proposal or something?"

"Kind of. We set up field camps in an area of a particular region where geology students can actually get hands on experience."

"So you're a geologist?"

"I guess you could call me that."

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean half these papers are ruined anyways; you really should go to the station and fill out a report. Attempted robbery is-"

"Don't worry about it, this is my copy anyways and I have a presentation to get to right now. But as soon as it's over I'll go straight down and fill out a report."

"It won't be as fresh in your mind."

"Oh believe me it's fresh in my mind. Thank you very much for your help..."

"Derek Morgan." She shook his hand firmly, and also smiled at him. And made his heart skip a beat. _Wierd_, he thought. "Hey-wait! Don't I get a name?" He asked as she passed through the door into the rain.

"Alexia Chellos." She called back, flagging down a cab. This day was turning out very strange for Derek.

*~*

The second time he saw her was Saturday night at a club in the Penn Quarter. At first he didn't recognize her. The day before she had her hair up and wore almost no make-up (something he never saw a woman do anymore, even Garcia who didn't care what she looked like wore some) and was very snappy in business attire. She was now literally sitting beside him at the bar. Maybe it was the few drinks he had already had, or the gorgeous babe glued to his side that distracted him, but he had to do a double take before he realized who she was. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Immediately his date (Gretchen was her name maybe?) put herself between them. "Hi. I'm Caroline." She said loudly. Wow he was way off. Alexia nodded, humouring the drunken woman. "Did you fill out that police report?" He asked.

Alexia nodded, his date nearly hollered, "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Nothing serious."

"You here by yourself?" Derek asked, not catching the look his date was shooting him.

"No. I've Got some friends on the dance floor. Big geology party tonight." She laughed. It lit up her whole face. It made him laugh to. Made his date leave his side without him noticing as well.

"So how did your presentation go?"

"Good. Trip to Pennsylvania was approved."

"Let me buy you a drink to celebrate." He offered cockily.

She refused. "I'm driving. So what do you do Mr. Morgan?"

"I work for the FBI."

"That's impressive." It was his time to shrug.

"It's exciting sometimes." She hummed her agreement. She was watching the crowd of dancing people, when one of her supposed friends waved her over. "Gotta run. Good-bye Mr. Morgan."

"Wait- Can I get your number?" She regarded him for a few seconds.

"Third time's the charm." She said leaving him standing there confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" He said aloud as he watched her disappear into the smoke and lights on the dance floor.

"It means if you see her for the third time then, maybe, you'll get her number." A voice said behind him. It was the bartender. He continued, "But I think you're wasting your time. Woman like Lexi don't go for one night stands."

"You don't know me." Derek snapped back at him. The bartender shrugged.

"What do they go for?" Another, younger, hormone raging, likely-got-into-the-club-with-a-fake-id kid asked.

"They...go for the long haul. So damn sweet, modest and innocent they probably wait till marriage. Not your kind of girl Agent Morgan." He drawled.

"I could do that." The kid said eagerly.

"Why don't you back off? And how do you know so much about her?" He spat getting angrier. Who was this jerk to call him out? Derek Morgan could get any girl he wanted. Any girl. Smart and sophisticated or drop dead gorgeous. Speaking of which, where was his date? Ah, she was already into another guy. Derek swore, paid his tab and went home. So much for a night on the town. Oh well, there would always be other girls.

*~*

He was hardly surprised the next morning to be called into the office. He wasn't hung-over nor did he have any plans for the day so he went in.

Nor did it surprise him to be called into the Washington PD office for a routine consult. He was kind of surprised to get a message saying someone was waiting for him in the lobby. But he was shocked to find it was Alexia. She looked even prettier from a distance. But- he wasn't going to pursue an interest in her any more. After much thought, he actually agreed with the idiot bartender. Smart woman just didn't go for him. He knew that. Sure they were attracted at first, but once they found out what his life was really like they abruptly disappeared. And he certainly wasn't going to give up his job for any woman. He crossed the lobby. Alexia pulled out a wallet from behind her back and handed it to him. He recognized it. It was his.

"What the hell?" He asked, confused. He checked his pockets this morning, but couldn't remember if he actually checked his wallet. He knew he paid his tab last night.....how did she get it?

"Mikey found it by the door. He didn't know if anything was taken." She explained seeing his face.

"Who's Mikey?" He asked...and yup his money was gone. Thank god he didn't keep his social insurance on him...but damn his driver's license....medical insurance...credit cards. He'd have to cancel everything. Great. Just great.

"Mikey's the bartender."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You said you worked for the FBI. I called, they said you were here." That made sense.

"Well thanks for giving it back." They had an awkward silence.

"Alright. Good-bye then." He watched her walk away again. He felt as though he was missing an opportunity. Derek Morgan never missed an opportunity in his life. She didn't have to come all the way to the precinct. He raced outside. And didn't see her. "Damn." He cursed. Then he spotted the green skirt she had been wearing go around the corner. He chased after her. He was going to get this one. He finally caught up to her.....and was out of breath.

"Look I know this is short notice-" He spotted a breakfast diner across the street. "But would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. If you have time." He added on, completely forgetting he had that consult to do. She looked at her watch.

"Yeah I have time."

"How much?"

"All day." He laughed and took her out for breakfast.

*~*

About 3 ½ months later

Derek sat at his desk daydreaming. He was dreaming about a certain woman who was like no one else. He had not admitted to anyone that he had sort of kind of been seeing the same woman over these last few months. Strangely enough it was actually working out pretty good. She had been away for some of it...and he had been on a few cases. Yet he always managed to find some way to contact her daily.

"You seem awfully happy today." Emily Prentiss interrupted his thoughts. He didn't mind.

"I am. Life can not get any better than today."

"Why today? What's so special about today?" She narrowed her eyes. "None of your business." He laughed.

"Prentiss, do you have the Cincinnati case file finished?" Hotch interrupted both of them.

"No sir, I still need ATF's records, and they've been incredibly slow."

"Well get on it then. I need that done by tomorrow." He snapped before going back into his office.

"Sure thing, sir." Emily made a face and picked up her phone. "Is it just me or has Hotch been acting uptight-er then usual?" She mumbled to herself.

"I don't know, but it's my lunch hour. See you later." Alexia, or Lexi as she preferred to be called, was meeting him at a local restaurant in Quantico. It would be the first time this week he would actually see her face to face. She had been stuck up at the Maryland University for most of the week. So he was very excited to see her. Surprisingly they hadn't spent a lot of intimate time together. Actually hardly at all. But then that might be why it was going so good.

"Hey babe." He kissed her firmly and then slid into the booth across from her.

"Hi. How's work?"

"Work or paperwork? I swear someone is slipping me file after file on my desk." She laughed appreciatively, then Derek caught a look of apprehension on her face. "Whats the matter?" He wasn't a profiler for nothing.

"Derek, look, we have to talk-" He hated those thoughts. With a feeling of sudden doom he braced himself for what came next.

"About?" God, how could he have fallen for this? Every single time he got close to a woman they always ran. After someone less intense, with a less crazier job, with more money, with-

"I'm pregnant."

*~*

**Updates may vary depending on whether people want me to continue. What do you think? Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"I said, I'm pregnant." This so could not be happening right now.

"No, no, no. That's not possible. I know that, that's not possible." He knew it couldn't be. They had always used protection, and beside that point, they had only had sex like twice. Once when she went to Pennsylvania and he was on a consult there, and the other time was when she got home. After that they had become so busy.....that could only mean it wasn't his. "I mean, I know we never discussed being exclusive or anything, but I thought-" Her eyes flared.

"Excuse me? Exclusive? Don't even _go_ there Derek."

"You really didn't have to come down and tell me this. An effing email would have been fine."

"Email? What do you think I am- some kind of slut? ...Around." He ignored the shot. The restaurant was too hot. This could not be happening to him. He was careful. He was deliberate. Yes, he might have the rap of a player but he never dated or slept with more than one girl at a time.

"I have to get back to work." He needed to get out of this restaurant.

"That's it? _You have to get back to work_." She fumed.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know!" Her voice rose. He made for the door. "I can't deal with your drama Lex."

"My drama? Are you seriously telling me that you don't think you're the-"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I can't do this right now." They walked out into the parking lot.

"Oh my god. You are so-"

"What? Finish that sentence why don't you? Why you even down here? Why drop that bomb on me now? I have a life."

"_You have a life_? Right. How much of that life do you spend talking to me?" She yelled at him as he got in his car. She continued.

"Fine. Alright then. You go and live your damn life then." She stalked back to her car. Derek felt so sick. Half of himself was telling him, convincing him it wasn't his. The other half instinctively knew it was. He listened to the former. No way. No way in hell. This so was not happening.

*~*

He was still torn when he got back to his desk. Shoving all his thoughts aside he picked up the nearest case file and tried desperately to work through it. But every thought somehow turned back to Lexi. Her curly black hair, brown eyes, impish grin. She was average in a lot of ways, but there was something about her when she smiled like that. Like she knew something special about you. She was so great. He usually didn't see the woman he dated during the day or morning, but Lexi would get up right early in the morning to go rock climbing or other outdoorsy things. He loved having a girl to do that with.

She was more of a friend then a girlfriend. Just a friend who had gorgeous legs, gorgeous hips, a gorgeous a-but her telling him she was pregnant just could not work into his brain. They never talked of that kind of stuff...what ifs' and what not. They simply had fun together. The best fun he had had in a long time. Damn why did she have to screw this up!

"Life still getting better today?" Emily teased him. He shot her a look.

Everyone pretty much left him alone after that. They must have sensed (or Emily told them) that Derek wanted to be left alone. But thoughts of Lexi would not leave _him_ alone. His internal argument lasted hours. On his way home, taking Clooney for a walk, drinking a beer, going to bed. It would not let him sleep.

Finally he just had to know. At 2 am he ripped open the calendar from his dresser and counted the days back. _Christ_, he thought. It fit. He _was_ the damn father.

*~*

Two days passed before he went to find Lexi. Before he got up the courage to see her. She must be furious with him. After his initial denial, he knew, he always knew the truth. Lexi just wasn't like that. She put off sleeping with _him_ for the longest time it seemed. And he really hadn't minded. It was just great being with her.

But now was the hard part. As a good guy, he always tried to do the right thing, but admitting he was wrong and screwing up was always hard. And he majorly screwed up this time. Now there was a child involved. If she was keeping it (which he was she would, but there was always a possibility).

The BAU was unnaturally boring and quiet. Which was good because he had to figure out what to say to her. He even wrote it down. He tried calling her cell phone and got no answer. Her office phone, again no answer. He left the BAU early and drove by her house. No car. So he drove all the way into Maryland.

Lexi Chellos worked at the University of Maryland in College Park. He had found out early on that she actually wasn't a geologist. She had a degree in geology (a PHD to be exact) but she was part of a research team employed by the university and other universities. He wasn't quite sure all of what she did, she did travel, but mostly she was on campus. And sure enough he spotted her car in her parking space. He just hoped she wasn't busy. And would be forgiving.

*~*

"Can I help you?" A receptionist finally asked him. He pretty much had been wandering the halls, waiting for Lexi to get back from wherever she was. She wasn't in her office and the longer he waited the more nervous he got.

"I'm looking for Alexia Chellos. Faculty research assistant."

The receptionist made a few key strokes. She reminded him of a much older Garcia.

"She's been in meetings all day. I saw her leave about a half hour ago. She should be back soon. You can just wait up there if you like. Or you could leave a message."

"Nah. Thanks. I'll wait." He doubted she would return a call. He went back to wandering. He was reading a campus map when he saw her and someone else out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey." She just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Hi." Her friend answered. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Derek Morgan."

"Ohhh." She raised her eyebrows in recognition. "Casey Lebel." They shook hands while Lexi let herself into her office.

"Lex- Can we talk? You know, privately."

"We were about to eat."

"Well this is important. I want to apologize."

"You can apologize all you want, it still doesn't make up for what you did." Casey said behind him.

"Could you leave us alone?" He asked. Casey looked to Lexi. Lexi did nothing. Great. Now he had to deal with a righteously annoying best friend. "Lexi, I am so sorry for the way I reacted to your—news. It just came completely from left field; I never expected this to happen. I know I must have hurt you, but please let me make it up to you. I was just shocked." He thought it was a pretty good apology.

"It's shocking to really see someone's true colors."

"What?" Maybe it wasn't so good after all.

"Case get out." Casey promptly jumped out of her seat and out the door. So much for best friends. "Do you know anything? How dare you try to come up here and think it's just that easy to apologize and—"

"No, I want to make it up to you—"

"There is no making up! You—you accused me of sleeping around! Clearly you do not know me at all and after what? Like Four months! I am not some trashy slut—"

"I never said you were—"

"You implied it." They were at a standoff.

"If I could take it back I would."

"Well you can't." She sat down at desk, pulled open a drawer, took out a photo and gave it to him . It was generally black with a few gray lines in it.

"This is a-"

"Sonogram. 8 weeks."

"Oh." He really didn't see anything. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's yours to keep if you want it." Did she mean that figuratively or literally?

"So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." She ran her fingers through her curly black hair.

"Are we...together then?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know." He desperately wanted everything to go back to the way it was. If he hadn't freaked out things would be so different and he wouldn't be feeling like scum. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

He watched her, his profiler senses switched into high gear. From the outside she looked tired and angry. Yet he knew that she must have been holding back a multitude of emotions. "I think you should leave." He didn't want to leave. Because if he left then he might never get back in again.

"Don't do this." Now she just looked tired.

"Just leave me alone Derek." He swallowed heavily.

"Lex." _Please, please don't do this to me_, he begged silently. She didn't answer him, just continued staring at her computer. He didn't want to leave without a resolution, a sign that things would be okay.

"Will you call me tomorrow at least?" She shrugged. "You have to give me something. An answer. We have to talk about this sometime." She looked at him straight in the eyes and said,

"Not right now." He still stayed. "Look, I'll call you.....by the end of next week alright? I'm very busy right now."

"End of this week?"

"Fine. Please just go."

"Right." That looked like the best he would get. "Bye then."

"Good-bye." Her computer had her full attention again. He left silently. Even though he still felt like scum, which her friend Casey reminded him on his way out, it still was a step in the right direction. Whatever that direction was.

*~*

**Don't forget to review! If you want me to continue.......**

**I especially want to know if I'm getting Morgan's character right. Let me know alright?**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek didn't think he could wait until the end of the week. Now all of his thoughts circled some way around Lexi. Day and night. It was handy that the BAU spent most of the week catching up on paperwork. It gave him lots of time to work out a plan. Which happened to be a leaflet lying on Emily Prentiss' desk. He spent much of the afternoon spying it, trying to discreetly remove it from her sight. Lexi had an identical leaflet on her desk as well. Some kind of invitation for a gala—thing. Yet Emily hadn't strayed far from her desk today.

Every once and a while he passed her desk trying to get a closer look at it. All he had gotten was 'Kappa something Gala' at some swanky place uptown. If he could somehow score his own invitation and meet Lexi there, then he could charm her into forgiving him. Derek Morgan was nothing if not persistent.

*~*

It was 5:27. Three more minutes and she was free to leave. Emily Prentiss was usually not so psyched to leave, but she had a busy evening ahead of her, and she wanted to leave before her boss thought of more mundane work for her to do. She was not one to complain about her job, but lately, Agent Aaron Hotchner had gotten a pole stuck up his ass. That was the most charitable excuse she could give him.

At first she attributed it to Gideon leaving. But he seemed to handle the team well on his own. Then she found out his wife had left him. She felt bad for him, but that didn't justify the criticism, dissatisfied demeanour around her or the little errands he gave her. It was getting exhausting, constantly being on edge. It was made worse by her being torn. She could call him out on it, but then look like a baby who couldn't handle being in the BAU boys' club. Which she could. She knew she could. She just had to wait it out.

She threw some random useless papers in the trash and straightened her desk once more. It was 5:29. She grabbed her purse just as Hotch dropped a file on her desk. "Make 400 copies of these please." And walked away. She contemplated just throwing them in the trash as well. What did he need 400 copies for? Why couldn't Reid do it? She wasn't a secretary! "No problem." She called after him. _Wait it out Emily_, she reminded herself.

While Emily was busy over at a copy machine, Derek snatched the leaflet out of her trashcan. Reid just looked at him. "Joining a sorority?" He quipped.

"No." Derek said as he read.

"Then why having you been eyeing it all day?"

"Because."

"What are you doing?" Emily had come back over.

"He's scamming your sorority." Reid informed her.

"You were in a sorority?" JJ joined the group.

Emily shrugged. "I was a legacy. They have these reunion parties every few years. It's no big deal. But why are you looking at it?"

"Just curious." He gave it back to her. Emily eyed him disbelieving him.

"Right. Reid will you get those papers out of the copy machine when their done?"

"I have to leave now." He said picking up his messenger bag.

"Well so do I!"

"Really? You always stay late."

"Well today I can't."

"Whys' that now?" Derek carefully directed the conversation away from himself and his peculiar behaviour. He wasn't ready to tell the team about his recent—mistake.

"No reason."

"It's a date isn't it?" JJ laughed.

Emily blushed a little bit. "It's not a date. My mother just wants me to take one of her diplomats out to see Washington."

"Oooh. Is he cute? Where's he from?"

"He's from some eastern European country, and I'm just doing my mother a favour."

"Right because you always do favours for your mother. He must be cute." JJ teased. Emily rolled her eyes and was saved from further questioning by the copy machine. Gathering 400 some papers she shove them into Agent Anderson's arms. "Give these to Hotch. Bye guys!"

*~*

Aaron Hotchner watched the rest of his team leave for the day. A part of him wanted to leave to, to get out of his damn office. But the only place he had to go was home, and he was beginning to hate being alone in his big empty house. It was depressing. No, he liked working in his office, keeping his mind off his failed marriage. Hayley had pretty much told him it was over. No chance of winning her back. The End. Good-Bye.

So he had taken to working well into the evening. And after his work was finished he had taken to looking out over the bullpen. Usually only one or two agents were left by the time he got to this point. Emily Prentiss was usually one of them. He could watch her for hours it seemed. He had never _noticed_ her before. Well, he had been married for one, and now that he wasn't he didn't like it. She was pretty much the opposite of Hayley in looks and everything. Emily was beautiful in a smoulderingly sexy way. She was incredibly smart, opinionated, bright and honest. Values that he himself had.

Aaron had never really been single in his life. He had not-so-serious relationships in high school, and then he met Hayley and had been with her ever since. 12 years married. He had known her for 22. Being a singleton didn't fit into his lifestyle; it made him secretly feel awkward. He was sure none of the team distinctly knew that Hayley was filing for divorce.

He was careful not to show it. Yet it subtlety came out whenever he was around Emily. She would just look at him with her big dark eyes and he was sure she knew everything. She had not said anything on the matter and he doubted she would embarrass him intentionally, but he had to distract her from his growing feelings of lust and longing. He really did regret any harsh statement he made towards her, but it came out almost uncontrollably. He was the boss so it wasn't like he could take it back after it was already out there. And it wasn't anything major. He was just critiquing her. Making her a better agent. This was only a crush. It would go away eventually.

Though he still missed her presence in the bullpen that evening.

*~*

Derek caught up with Emily the next morning as she got out of her car. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Em....can I ask a favour?"

"Sure you can ask."

"I know it's really strange, but just work with me here. Can I go with you to that Gala party you're going to?" Emily looked very surprised.

"Why?" Emily couldn't even think why Morgan would want to go.

"I just need to see someone who's going."

"A woman?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she?"

"No one important."

"Yet she's important enough to sit through an evening of hell, speeches, cheap booze and other general torture?"

Derek contemplated that. Yes, he thought Lexi was worth it.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm not going. I've got better things to do."

"You have to go. I need to see her."

"Why? What the hell did you do to her? Break her heart?" Emily was only half joking on that one. Any girl who got involved with Derek Morgan should know the risks.

Derek cringed at her comment. "Maybe." He said quietly.

Emily narrowed her eyebrows and observed him. True, for the past few weeks Morgan's behaviour had been slightly off. He had been quieter, more focused, less flirtatious. Garcia had gone so far to ask her if something was wrong with Morgan, but Emily just shrugged it off. She did that with most of the team. "Do you even know how many hearts you could have possibly broken since I've known you?" She couldn't help it; players weren't on her fan list.

"This one's different."

"So then call her."

"She won't answer me."

Now Emily was curious. "Give me a name?"

"Lexi."

"Lexi Chellos?"

Derek was almost shocked at Emily's recognition. "You know her?"

Emily bit her lip. Yes, she did know Lexi. She met her at Yale. They lived together in a dorm. They had been friends. Good friends. Best friends all through college. Even after college. Yet Emily hadn't spoken to her since she had moved back to DC. She didn't even know that Lexi lived here. "We're acquaintances."

"So will you go?" He had to make this happen. The party was tonight. "I'll owe you one. Come on. Just do it for me."

"I hate these parties."

"I'll make it fun for you. Come on Emily."

She sighed heavily as she dropped her bag on her desk. "I suppose I could suffer through it. Go make me some coffee then."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"It starts at seven. Pick me up at 6:30. This isn't your downtown club party. This is the real posh stuff. The worst kind."

*~*

**Don't forget to review. I would really appreciate it! **

**(Even if its just to tell me this story is horrible or if its good). **


	4. Chapter 4

Derek pulled up to Emily's condo 15 minutes early. He actually went out and bought a few white roses. One for Emily, for being a good friend, and the rest for Lexi. He wasn't usually a sucker for romance, but he thought it might sweeten Lexi up. He knocked on the door. He had never been up to Emily's condo before. When Emily opened the door she said, "You clean up pretty good."

"So do you." He teased, because Emily was wearing a sexy black dress that sparkled. Any man might just die looking directly at her. He handed her the rose.

"Great." She ripped the stem off. "What? Want a glass of wine?" She ignored his look.

"That wasn't a cheap rose."

Emily laughed. "I'll make good use of it." She said, grabbing pins and pulling up half her hair. She pinned the rose in.

Derek wandered in her kitchen. "So how long have you known Lexi?"

"We went to Yale together."

Derek did math in his head. "But she's like 5 years younger than you."

"Yeah, well...Lexi did a lot of summer sessions. She's smart. And I took a year off at one point. We ended up in the same graduating class and graduate school. Where does she work now?"

"At a university in Maryland. The one in college park. She's a research associate."

"Good for her."

"So what else do you know about her?"

Emily shrugged. She knew a lot about her. Lexi knew a lot about Emily. Things Emily didn't want Derek to know. "She's from Richmond. Have you met her parents?"

Derek shuddered. Right. Parents. He had to call his mother sometime and break the news. And he would eventually have to meet her parents. That thought made his stomach drop. He hadn't met a woman's parents in years. And never on these terms.

"Ah...no I haven't." They left for his car.

On the way to the gala he decided to do some research. "Have you met her parents?" Emily nodded. "What are they like?"

She stared opened mouthed at Derek. "You mean Derek Morgan wants to meet her parents? Wow, this girl must mean something to you." She giggled.

"I don't _want_ to meet her parents."

"You know she's Greek right?"

"Half Greek. She said her mother was black."

"Well her father is some business owner in Richmond and he's from Greece. Her mother's from the Diaspora in South Africa. Quite a combination." Emily laughed.

*~*

Once they got to the Gala, Derek scanned immediately for Lexi. "See her yet?" Emily asked, whilst snatching a glass of champagne from a waiter.

"She'd come to this reunion right?" Derek said instead, making his way through the room. Emily followed behind him, gulping down her drink.

"Sure. She always went to them when I knew her. Let's hold down a table."

"I need to find her." He left her at a table in the back. As he made his way through the room once more...he spotted her. She was in a bright blue dress, her curly hair pulled back. She made his heart melt, and he was 20 feet away. He walked right up behind and touched her arm.

"Derek--What are you doing here?" She asked completely surprised.

"I just really needed to see you."

"Oh." She must have been aware of the crowd, for she didn't say anything else. Another man walked up to them.

"Did you get a table Lex?" He said handing Lexi, his Lexi, a glass of water. Who the hell was this guy? Derek thought, not wanting to believe that she could have possibly moved on in that short a time. Lexi looked between Derek and the man, silently picking up Derek's panic, anger or whatever he was experiencing.

"Derek, this is my cousin Andres. Andres...this is...Derek. Andres is visiting from Santorini."

"Hello." Her cousin greatly happily. He had no idea of the past tension between Derek and Lexi. "Shall we grab a table then?" He suggested.

"Why don't you go find one? Derek, can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure." Derek would accept anything right now.

*~*

She led him into a deserted hallway.

He started before she could speak. "I just wanna say again how sorry I am for saying and doing the things I did. I didn't mean any of it. Just give me another shot baby." He pulled her in for a kiss, and was relieved when she relaxed. Then she pulled away.

"That's not why I wanted to talk to you—"

"But you forgive me right?"

"Fine. Whatever, I didn't react that well either, I guess. But—" She grabbed his hands as she spoke. "That's not it. A lot of my colleagues and all of my bosses are in there tonight. I don't want them to know that I'm pregnant. So you can't tell anyone yet. Not even my cousin knows. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Man, I'm just so glad you're not mad anymore. I haven't even told my mom. I dunno what she's gonna say." He laughed. "Have you told your parents?"

"Mhmm. Oh...the dinner's about to begin."

"What was their reaction?" He asked cautiously. _Her father must hate me_, he thought to himself.

"They were fine. Where's Andres? Who did you come with anyways?"

"Just a friend from work. She wasn't gonna come but I talked her into it. She said she knew you. Emily Prentiss." Lexi gave him an incredulous look.

"Emily Prentiss? Ambassadors' daughter? Since when did she move back to town?"

"Last year I think. There she is." Lexi waved Andres over.

Emily was on her third glass of champagne when they arrived. It was the only way to survive these parties. "Emily, Lexi. You ladies know each other." Derek re-introduced. The women smiled politely at each other.

"How nice to see you again." Andres Chellos said in his thick Greek accent. He hugged her tightly, and then sat down beside her.

"I didn't know you were in the BAU Em." Lexi asked as Emily downed her drink.

"Yeah. I got transferred here in November. We've been so busy since then."

"Andres can you get me a glass of water?" Lexi asked.

"I'll get it for you babygirl." Derek offered.

*~*

At the refreshment table when a pretty blonde came up beside him. "Your Derek right? Hi, I'm Deanna, one of Lexi's friends." They shook hands.

"How far along is she?" Deanna asked smoothly.

"Well, Lexi really doesn't want a lot of people to know yet, but she's only like 9 or 10 weeks."

"Oh right. Yeah if her bosses found out they'd take her off the Oregon trip."

"What Oregon trip?" Lexi had gotten hurt on her Pennsylvania trip. Some debris had fallen on her. She only had minor bruising but now she was pregnant. If she got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't go.

He went back to the table. "So you didn't tell me you're going to Oregon." He said tightly. No way was she going on that trip. She was pregnant. She needed to stay safe and secure. He would make sure of that.

"What?" She asked distractedly. The lights were dimming and people grew quiet. Speeches were beginning.

"The Oregon trip."

"What about it?"

"You didn't tell me about it." He whispered. Then disaster struck.

In retrospect he should have seen it coming. The pretty blonde was up on the podium making an announcement.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. I have a very special announcement to make on behalf of our own Alexia Chellos. I'd like to tell you all; that she is expecting her very first child. Congratulations!" There was polite clapping. Murmurs of congratulations. Lexi sat stiffly beside him staring straight ahead. Emily's mouth hung open.

"Is it true?" Andres asked. Lexi glared him down.

"How'd she know?" She whispered to herself, and only Derek, who was sitting beside her, could hear.

"That girls name is Deanna right?" He asked carefully. He had just won some game back, and he didn't want to ruin it all over again.

"Yes." She hissed, silently seething.

"She already knew, she asked me how far along you were. I didn't know you didn't tell her."

"You told her?" Lexi's eyes flashed. Derek hesitated. "I asked you for one thing. One thing! Not to tell anyone. Is that too much to ask?" People were starting to look at their table.

"She said she was one of your friends. It's not my fault."

"It's true Lexi." Emily put in. Lexi only rounded on her next.

"Like you two know who my friends are. God, what the hell are you even doing here Emily? You never come to these." Derek had never seen Lexi so angrily restrained. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but Lexi cut him off.

"It's over and done with. Leave it alone." She vehemently threw he napkin down. The table descended into an awkward silence. When the lights came back on, people started moving around again.

"I'm leaving." Lexi suddenly announced.

"Oh come on Lexi. Don't let that girl bother you. Stay and have some fun." Her cousin said.

"Fun? I don't think being asked by every old fricking woman here when I'm due or why I'm not married is going to be fun. Good bye."

"I'll drive you home." Derek took hold of her wrist to slow her down.

"Whatever." She snapped.

"Do you have money for a cab?" He asked Emily (on her fourth glass of champagne).

"I'll drive you home." Andres suggested happily. Everyone was set.

Lexi was still fuming by the time they got to his car. She also stopped speaking. It was an uncomfortable drive. He didn't want to do anymore damage. "I really didn't know she would do that." He said sincerely to her. He watched her profile for any sign of reaction. Her eyes were watery and her mouth was a thin line.

"It's just like her to do something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Deanna Monroe and I are competing for the same position in this whole Oregon excavation. If she thinks she can get me to be kicked off this project; she's wrong. I already told my immed boss I was pregnant and she's fine with it. God this is causing me so many problems already."

"I can help." He heard her sigh as he pulled into her driveway.

"Right. Thanks for the drive home."

"No problem." They didn't move. For once in his life, Derek didn't know what to say to a woman. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was, and yet it couldn't. Their whole relationship was changed.

He watched Lexi climb up her front steps knowing it would never be the same again. For 3 months they had been comfortable, relaxed and easy with each other. He felt a freedom he never had before. Never with a woman he was dating. Or even sleeping around with. Now it was tense, anxious and uncertain. Uncertain if he could actually do this. If he could be a good father, a good boyfriend or whatever. Time would only tell.

*~*

**Special thanks to** **Catarcy and Lovingmylife for reviewing. And also thank you to those alerts I got. It means a lot to first time writers. **

**Reader participation: I just want to know if I am getting the characters right? Tell me what you think in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Derek found out about Lexi. He dreaded telling his mother but the longer he took the worse it would be. His mother had an ideal of how her son's life was supposed to go. He knew that. She wanted a wife and bunch of grandbabies. Not with a girl he hardly knew. He debated on the best way to tell her. Then he had to deal with Sarah and Desi. Sarah would be furious with him. Likely even more then his mom. Desi would come around quickly. He always got along better with her than Sarah. Sarah thought there was no good woman for him. Derek gave up on meeting her standards a long time ago. If they really knew how he had been living his life, one woman after another, and then getting one pregnant, they would think he was a disgrace to the family.

He had put off calling her for too long. He hit the speed dial before he could change his mind. On the second ring she answered. "Hi Baby."

"Hi Mama."

"What's wrong?" _Shit_. He wanted to sweeten her up before he dropped the bomb.

"Nothing. Why'd you ask?"

"Honey you might be a profiler but I'm your mother. I know when something's wrong. Call it Mom's intuition. So spill."

"You're not going to be very happy about it." He warned, thinking of the best way to tell her.

"It can't be that bad honey." She laughed. _Oh but it is_, He thought to himself.

"Well you know how you always wanted grandbabies?"

"Yes....."

"Well...." There was complete silence on the other end. He could practically hear the thoughts running through her mind.

"Derek, please tell me you didn't." She whispered.

"It's not as bad as your thinking."

"You didn't get some tramp pregnant?"

"She's not a tramp—"

"But she's still pregnant?"

"Ah...yeah she is. But Mama—"

"No buts Derek! We raised you better then that! How could you do this to your family! To your fathers memory. He didn't die so you could live your life like a playboy." He could almost see the tears on her face from the phone. He tried and failed to get a word in; she was in a tirade. His mother had never been so angry with him. Not even when he got arrested for fighting when he was 13. Finally she relented to catch her breath. "It's not like that Mama."

"Well then what is it like?" She snapped.

"She's different. Not like the other girls I dated."

"I haven't met one girl you've dated in the last 10 years." Derek tried to think of the last girl he'd brought home. He was pretty sure he remembered his sisters tearing into her. About a month later they broke up.

"I'm sure it hasn't been 10 years."

"Either way I want to meet this girl." His mother said with finality. He pretty much would agree to anything. His mother meant everything to him. He couldn't stand her being mad at him; she was the only parent he had left.

"Okay. Sure."

"As soon as possible."

"Right."

"This weekend." _What_? He thought to himself. She couldn't some down this weekend. She'd only been to his apartment once or twice, and he planned on calling up Lexi to hang out or whatever couples did. He didn't want Lex to be chased off.

"But Mama."

"Derek." She warned. "I can fly down on Friday."

"That's gonna be expensive."

"I'll manage." He couldn't think of an excuse to stop her. She hung up shortly after. He thought the worse would be over now, but it was far from over.

*~*

He had two more phone calls before he went to bed. He called Lexi to let her in on the developments. _Not that she likely cared_, he thought pessimistically. Since the Gala she had been cool and distant, but not outright bitchy. Before she was pregnant (or before _he_ had found out she was pregnant) he had called her at least once a day. To catch up, hear her voice or whatever it was that day. Now he was trying to resist calling her multiple times a day. She needed her space, he had been told. But today he had a genuine excuse to call her. And they were hard to come by.

She took his mother coming down well enough. She was neither surprised nor shocked. She didn't sound worried. He wanted so much more from her. But he knew from past experiences that latching yourself onto a woman who was close to ditching you was the worst thing you could do. It made the ditching that much more faster, and much more painful. He would not do that again.

The second phone call he received after he went to bed and was just drifting on to sleep. Listening to it ring he guessed it was either Sarah or Desi.

"Yo." He answered groggily.

"Mama is so mad at you Derek." The voice laughed in the phone. It was Desi. _Thank god_.

"I know."

"Did you really get someone pregnant?" She said seriously.

He sighed into the phone. "Yeah. I did."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno. Is Mama still coming down on Friday?"

"Yeah, she already got a substitute for her classes. But don't worry she'll be leaving by Sunday."

"Listen Des you gotta do some damage work up there. It really isn't as bad as it seems."

"How so?" How could he describe it?

"She isn't just some girl. I mean we had a really good thing going on before...well...before it got messed up. She's really smart to. And I'm not gonna be a deadbeat about this. I'm going make it work. I just don't want Mama coming up here..."

"And making it worse. I know. I'm her daughter to. I know how she can be sometimes."

"So help me out here."

"I'll do my best. I gotta get off the phone. My roommate looks like she's about to shoot me. Bye."

"Bye."

He actually felt a lot more at peace after talking to his sister. Hopefully she could calm his mom and Sarah down enough for them to be nice. He knew Desi was on his side and she would do her best. Now all he had to do was impress his mother and Lexi. Bring it on.

*~*

**A/N: So I renamed the story cause I was really feelin' the title fit with it. I like the new one much better lol. **

**Please review, it really means a lot. Takes like a minute and that leaves you with 1339 other minutes for the rest of the day. That's plenty. **

**Actually it could only take 30 seconds, which leaves 86400 other seconds. You do the math. **


	6. Chapter 6

It started off all wrong. He burned the dinner he had made his mother because he was late getting out of the office (but managed to be in one piece; Emily had not been so fortunate). He did notice the slight changes in the team, but didn't have the time nor did he want to get involved in the growing tension between Hotch and Em. He caught the looks Emily shot Hotch behind his back. They weren't good. And he had to tell the team soon. Garcia might never forgive him if he let _this_ slide. He could only imagine what--

A doorbell chime broke him out of his thoughts. Dashing to the door he whipped it open, grinned wide and prepared to greet his mother. Only that's not who was outside his door.

"Sarah, Desi? What are you doing here?"

His two sisters stood side by side, both with matching suitcases. Sarah looked unimpressed but Desi hugged him. "Where's mom?" He said, thunderstruck.

"Parking the car." Sarah pushed past him and set her bags down. Derek pulled Desi into the kitchen while Sarah petted his dog, Clooney.

"What the hell is going on Des? Why are you two here? It's only supposed to be mom."

"I know, but when Mom told Sarah, she wanted to come down as well. And since they were going, I thought why not me?"

"Because I am having enough problems as it is without adding Sarah to the mix!" He growled.

"She promised to be nice. It would have happened sooner than later."

"I'd rather later then sooner." He said under his breath.

He didn't get any more out of Desire before his mother was ringing the doorbell. This time Clooney greeted her as well. Derek bet Clooney had never had so much attention.

"Hi mama." He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, but stiffly.

"Did you burn something in here Derek?" Sarah pestered wandering around his apartment.

"No." He lied. Sarah backed off, and went back to snooping.

"You look great." He told his mom. She nodded, but she looked worse for wear. He didn't have any idea what he had put her through these last few days.

"So do you." He got a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know where to put you all." He laughed.

"Oh we already worked that out." They explained to him. "Sarah and I will take your bed, Mama can take the spare bed and you can sleep on the couch."

"Clooney sleeps on the couch."

"Then you can sleep on the floor." His mother and sisters looked at him expectantly. "All right, I guess." There was nothing he could really do now. Lexi was going to get one hell of a surprise.

*~*

He took them out to dinner that night, to a nice Japanese restaurant. His mother was telling a story about one of her Chinese students bringing sushi to class for her, when Sarah interrupted and turned the conversation towards Derek and his recent failures. It was all part of the Morgan-reunion.

"So how old is she?" Was the first question.

"She's 29, 30 years old."

"Derek honey, that's quite an age difference." His mother pointed out. Derek shot a look to Desi saying 'help me out here'. "Not really Mama. It's only 5 years. Daddy and you were like what 7 or 8 years apart." She jumped in. His mother, thankfully, accepted that.

"When do we get to meet her?" Derek paused to think. He had asked Lexi over for dinner the next night, but now the plan was different. He had to spring his two sisters on her.

"Tomorrow." He answered vaguely.

"Where is she from?" This he could answer well. He told them of how Lexi, or Alexia, was Greek but born in South Africa before coming to Virginia.

He tried answering every question they asked, but it got harder and harder. He began to realize: he didn't really know this woman at all. He didn't know why or when she left Johannesburg. He didn't know where she went to high school, or what books she liked to read. And she was going to have his baby? What made it even worse, is that he could tell his mother knew that.

How disappointing he must be to her. But she didn't rub it in.

"Derek, how in the world did you get this woman to date you?" Sarah teased. Everyone laughed, including him, because he really had no idea how this relationship was different. Besides holding off on jumping into bed. And at first he hadn't had any expectations their relationship would go anywhere's. Most left within the few weeks. He made this last a glorious 4 months. Until he knocked her up.

"Derek honey? Your staring off into space. Desi asked you a question."

"I really don't know how the answer Des." He finally admitted. "You can ask her tomorrow."

*~*

The day had finally come. He slipped away earlier that morning to warn Lexi, but got her answering machine. Now he couldn't be sure if she knew about his sisters.

Speaking of which, he noticed for the first time how small his apartment was. Having three other woman living with him would have driven him crazy, but in the recent 'disaster' as he overheard Sarah saying, he bit his tongue. It was cramped and badly laid out. Not what he had dreamed in living when he was married and...

That scary thought 'when he was married' nearly knocked the wind out of him. He had not thought of that before. Was he supposed to purpose or something. Is that why his mother had demanded to come down with his sisters. A shot-gun wedding? This was the twenty first century, he wouldn't need to marry her. "God no." He gave a fake laugh to assure himself.

"What's so funny?" Desire happened to be behind him. He debated confiding in her. 'Cause she was so good at keeping secrets and doing what she was told.

Should he tell her that Lexi was hardly speaking to him, maybe because he hadn't purposed already and was a 'ruined' woman. Why else would she still be so cool and distant. He choose the short and sweet version.

"Would you rather purpose and she say no?" was his baby sisters clever answer. No he would not rather that. That would be beyond humiliation.

*~*

His mother was making dinner, when Lexi arrived. She looked pretty enough in her blue dress; not to tacky or 'trying to hard'. Just right. The look on his mother's face told him she was very surprised. So was Sarah. They must not have believed his description of Lex.

"Lexi, this is my mother, and my sisters Sarah and Desire." He introduced. They all shook hands and sat down in his living room. He waited for the bloodbath to begin.

"It's nice to finally meet you." His mother started. Derek paced behind the couch, fidgeting with everything his hands touch. This was do or die, plus an awkward silence.

"So Derek told me you teach the tenth grade." Lexi stated, surprising everyone.

"Why, yes I do." His mother gave a small smile of approval.

"I've heard that's one of the hardest grades to teach. I would never dream of attempting that age group."

"You're interested in teaching? Derek never told me that."

"Well, I'm working on the tenure track at Maryland. But my mother taught 9th and 10th grade math when she worked at Notting West Academy."

The conversation flowed easily from there. Lexi complimented his sisters subtly and proved how smart she was. Sarah was shocked into silence, finding no possible flaw in his 'girlfriend'.

He let the woman chat for as long as they liked. It was such a relief it was going so well. They ate supper, all the while talking congenially, and had coffee afterwards. He was amazed how nice everyone was being. Not the usually 'rip and tear' routine his sisters pulled.

"So, you'll be joining us for service tomorrow morning?" His mother invited. _Wait- what_? He thought to himself.

"Church?" He asked. He hadn't been in a church since—well since he left home.

"Yes Derek. I've never been to the Holy Trinity in Washington. I'd like to go. Will you come with us? We can go to brunch afterwards and sort out this whole pregnancy mess." Ah. His mother was a very clever person. Making him go to church, what did she think? That god was going to force him to breakdown, declare undying love and purpose to the girl he knocked up. No thanks.

"Certainly." Lexi agreed.

"Do you have a problem with that Derek?" His mother challenged him. He swallowed heavily. Would he be willing to sit through an hour of gruelling sermon? "Ah...sure mama. Anything for you." _Damn_, he thought. So close to having a good evening.

"So your Catholic? That's surprising. I thought you would be Orthodox."

"Actually, there are a lot of Catholics in Greece. Especially where my family came from." His mother nodded. Derek good mood had turned sour. He really did not want to go to that church.

They talked more about religion. He just sat there scratching Clooney's back, no longer paying attention. Lexi left around nine.

After Sarah and Desi excused themselves to bed, he was totally alone with his mother.

"So what do you think of her?"

His mother sighed. "She is a nice girl. But you hardly spoke to her tonight. Why?"

"She's still mad at me, I think." His mother shrugged. "That's not good."

"I'm not going to marry her just because she's pregnant mom."

"I wasn't saying you had to. It would be nice, though." She said quietly.

He didn't say anything back. "Very well. Good night Derek." She kissed him goodnight.

He sighed.

"She wouldn't marry me anyways."

*~*

**You have no idea how much trouble this chapter caused me. So, I apologize for the bad quality, I just needed to get somethings out there. **

**Also, this chapter wasn't up to my usual scrutiny of chapters. **

**Don't forget to review. Very important. **


	7. Chapter 7

The service wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He could go through the motions still without really thinking about it. It was the brunch afterward that gave him trouble. They were all gathered at a breakfast place before his mother and sisters left for their plane.

Lexi brought a grainy black and white photo to give to them. They cooed and awed over it and Derek was relived he was almost home free.

"Did you get to hear the heartbeat?" Sarah asked, inspecting the photo closer.

"Nope." He said honestly. He didn't even know when Lexi had gone to her doctor or obstetrician or whoever.

"Why not? Didn't you go to the appointment."

His hesitation gave him away. His mother almost through her fork at him. Every angry thought she must have had since he had told her nearly came out. But his mother was never one to make a scene. Thankfully before his mother gave him a large piece of her mind; Lexi saved him.

"Derek was working that day; it's no big deal." She shrugged.

"I did not raise my son to be such a moronic idiot." She stabbed her eggs. An awkward silence filled the table.

"So when is your next appointment?" His mother changed the subject.

"Ah...middle of august I think."

"And you'll both be going?"

"Of course mama." She accepted that well enough. "You'll call and give me all the updates?"

The both nodded. "You'll name the baby after me?" Derek choked on his coffee. He hadn't even thought of names. Lexi gave a polite laugh.

He drove them to the airport. It was sort of a teary goodbye. Desi told him quietly that Lexi had 'passed' their test or whatever. It's not like she could possibly fail. The baby was gonna come one way or the other.

He was kissing his mother goodbye when she grabbed his hand and put something in it. He could tell by the feel what it was.

"Think about it." She simply said as she walked to the gate. He didn't dare open his hand in front of Lexi. He just let it burn in his pocket.

"So I suppose since I met your family, that you should met mine."

"Mmm." He murmured as they got into his car. "At least I don't have any brothers or sisters to sic on you."

"Hey now. That I didn't know about. Besides they could have been worse."

"I suppose."

"I'm surprised your father hasn't come up and shot me." He was only half joking. Sometimes he envisioned opening up with door with an angry Greek man screaming obscenities at him.

"Oh he's harmless. I don't even think they own a gun anyways. They're a bit different." She said vaguely.

"So have you told everyone?"

"Yeah pretty much. Deanna's little speech pretty much did it for me." He grimaced at that memory.

"You?" She asked. He hadn't worked it into a conversation at work, or his friends. His colleauges would be professional and even supportive (he could just picture Garcia flipping out). His friends would rib him about it. They would obviously know he hadn't planned it. They would count themselves lucky and tell him 'your screwed for th next 18 years'.

Not that he believed he was screwed; he just didn't want to think about marriage. That would not solve anything.

"Well?" Lexi brought him back to reality.

"Sure."

"Sure what?" She asked confused.

"Meeting your parents?" He forgot the question.

"Oh. Yeah, well they live in Richmond so I guess you could meet them anytime."

"Cool."

"What day is good for you?" He thought about this carefully. He did not want another 'lets go to church weekends". Yet he could not see himself being let out of work early. But then if he told Hotch what was going on he might be a little more lenient.

"How about Friday?"

She said it was fine. After he dropped her off at her apartment he took out the engagement ring out of his pocket. It was the one his father gave to his mother. He fiddled with it as he drove home, trying not to imagine purposing to Lexi.

*~*

Derek stood in front of his mirror trying to decide what the shirt he was wearing said about himself. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but meeting the girls parents (especially when you got them pregnant) was highly important. But then, seeing as how he had pretty much damn himself already, it didn't matter. In 9 months there would be a child born whether they liked him or not.

Seriously, sometimes it didn't even feel real. Just some type of messed up dream.

He tossed the shirt back into his closet and grabbed another random one. This time Lexi was driving down. He had offered but Lexi new the way better. He fed Clooney and gave him fresh water. Lex would be here any moment. Sure enough just as he was locking his down a car honked.

"So I told everyone at work today." He stated. She wrinkled her brow.

"I thought you already had? Em knows anyways doesn't she?" Derek laughed, thinking about how surprised Emily had reacted (along with everyone else) when he mentioned it in passing. Garcia and Reid were properly shocked. He caught the small smirk on Rossi's face, like he had somehow expected it. Emily and JJ were very diplomatic and Hotch was his usual stoic self.

"Does that mean I won't be your babygirl anymore?" Garcia pouted, following him around like a lost puppy that day. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone." And he didn't want anyone to know he wasn't dating Lex. "Well it's not like I exactly planned it Pen. It just kinda happened." and he left it at that.

He said they took it fine as Lexi drove down the I 95. They mostly drove down in silence. There was still a little tension between them. Lexi was definetly holding herself back and he wasn't ready to cross that bride yet. The thought of the engagement ring sitting in his sock drawer still freaked him out a bit.

All too soon she was pulling up into a gravel driveway. He let Lexi lead the way. Today she wore a very colorful dress. That was something that made Lexi different. He had yet to see her wear jeans. She said it wasn't because she was a prude or overtly modest; it was more comfortable. And he liked looking at her legs. They were sexy.

"Lexi! Your back!" He assumed the plump woman sticking her head out of the front door was Lexi's mother. She had skin that was like dark chocolate. She grabbed him into a strong hug. She was fairly short so he had to stoop. "Hello, hello! You must be Derek." She smiled tenderly. Not the reaction he expected. She had a very thick accent and pronouced his name with a high 'Dar-eek'. He saw Lexi roll her eyes.

"Come in, come in." Her mother pulled him into the house with more strength then he guessed she had. She brought him into the living room, where Mr. Chellos was. Derek shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Chellos." He sounded so corny.

Mr. Chellos just nodded. But Derek soon figured out thats just how the man was. He hardly spoke and when he did he really seemed to think about his words. The strangest thing was that they (or rather her mother since she seemed the driving force in the room) were thrilled.

"Ve always thought Lexi would never settle down." Penha, as he learned her name, gushed at him.

"Mom." Lexi warned, bringing some appetizers from the kitchen. Derek quite liked this scenario. It was much better then the one he had been thinking/dreaming about. Those dreams usually didn't end well for him. No one was mad at him in this house. When Lexi ran out of the room (because for some reason she decided to serve all the food) Penha leant over and told him "She is very stubborn. Very, very stubborn. Jus' give it a vhile. She vill get over it." He shifted uncomfortable. How much had Lexi told her parents?

They asked him where he was from, what he did for a living. All the usual questions. Her father, Gregory, looked mildly impressed at his success in the BAU.

"I simply can not vait for a grandchild." Penha was still beaming a few hours later.

"Yes well, I suppose we better get going. It's going to take at least 2 hours to drive back. That'll mean we won't be back in Washington till past midnight." Lexi announced.

While he got their jackets, Penha hugged him one last time. It was so surreal. "You vill come again, yes?" He promised he would.

He drove the way back, because Lexi was to tired. He figured it was from her pregnancy. "Have you bought any of those 'what to expect when your expecting' books?" He kept the conversation going.

"Yeah. Mom bought me a few. I haven't really had time to read them." She yawned. It was late, and all her defenses seem to be down. He slowly grasped her hand and squeezed it. He was pleased when she didn't remove her hand. Instead she gave a long hard sigh.

"So I guess there's no going back is there?"

"No I guess not." and yet he was still thinking of what was currently in his sock drawer.

*~*

**So I know I haven't updated in a couple days, but I'm hoping by this weekend I can get ahead in this story. Please review and tell me what you like and what I can work on. Also any suggestion would always be welcome. I really like reader participation.**

**Have a good weekend everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Swearing in this chapter**

**A/N2: I have no medical expertise so just go with it ok?**

Hotch's rare good mood was ruined when he overheard a conversation between Prentiss and a colleague. He was making himself his second- no third cup of coffee. She must have just come back from her lunch, and was washing out a container. She was so close to him he could smell her perfume.

"How was your date on Saturday?" Agent (Robell?) asked her.

"You know Gina, we really hit it off. I had a great time. He took me to that little Italian restaurant on F Street."

"This is the second date right? Wow, I can't believe you scored the cutest diplomat. I'm so jealous."

Emily beamed, and he hated it. She leaned closer to Robell and he barely caught the 'third date tonight'. They shared another laugh and finally he had enough. He just wanted to squash her happiness.

He turned to her and just when she looked him square in the eye he snapped, "Agent Prentiss keep your personal like at home. This is a _professional_ office not the playground." And stomped back to his office.

Emily stomped back to her own desk, viciously grabbed the phone and started calling her contacts in Maine. There could possibly be a serial rapist amongst a New England town. Not a case she wanted to spend most of her time with. She looked around the bullpen, glaring at Hotchner's office. Every day that man grated her nerves. What was up with him? Reid gave her a sympathetic grimace but it wasn't like he was going to step in the line of fire for her. She wasn't going to ask for that _yet_. She wondered vaguely what David Rossi, the new superior, would have to say about his former protégé's behaviour.

She heard Morgan answer his personal cell phone, and his voice jump an octave. He dashed into Hotch's office where she distinctly heard him say "Lexi's in the hospital". Hotch must have given him the okay to leave. Morgan left everything but his coat as he raced out of the office.

As Hotch stepped out of his office and watched, Emily simply could not resist. "So much for keeping our personal lives out of the office."

He simply looked down at her and said "Finish what Morgan was doing today, Prentiss."

"Fuck." Doing her work plus Morgan's was definitely going to screw with her evening plans. Still, hearing that Lexi could be in the hospital worried her. She couldn't blame Morgan for leaving. She could blame Hotch for being an ass.

Instead of complaining about it (like she had been planning on) she texted Adrian that instead of dinner, they should just go drinks tonight. She wouldn't be done work until at least 10 o'clock now.

*~*

He never expected to get this kind of phone call. It sent his heart pounding furiously in his chest and every terrible scenario running in his head. Was she in a car accident? Was she attacked? Did some random piano fall and hit her while she was walking down the street? The only information he had was from her inane best friend Casey.

"_They just took Lexi to Sibley Memorial. I don't know who to call but since you're the father, I figure you better know. Oh—I gotta go. Get here as soon as possible." _

He had not realized until this moment (he was stuck in traffic and trying to not break any speeding laws, why hadn't he taken a cruiser and put the lights up?) how much you could care about someone. Or how much he secretly wanted to be a father. Not that he was used to the idea. But he had envisioned having a little boy to teach T-Ball and later football. All that fun parenting stuff. And of course Lexi had always been in that picture; especially since he was given the ring. He had decided he would just wait until she was ready.

He parked his car in a no-parking zone not caring if he got towed. It was the closest to the emergency room. At the desk he nearly shouted her name. The unimpressed nurse looked him up and down and looked at her computer.

"Emergency room 14. Follow me." She was incredibly slow moving. Finally she pointed to a curtain that said '14'. He burst in shooting questions.

"Whats going on? Are you alright? Is the baby alright? What's wrong?"

"Are you done yet?" Lexi quipped, raising herself on the bed. She was dressed in a hospital gown and her hair looked a little tangled but she seemed otherwise unharmed. Casey stood beside her fiddleing with her cell phone. The word what? was on his lips.

"I fell down a few steps at work. This is just a precaution." She explained.

"That's it?" He staggered to the chair. So it wasn't a real emergency. "And the baby?"

"The doctor said she would be back with a sonogram machine to double check."

"Plus it looks like you might have a broken ankle." Casey put in. "Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No. You weren't even supposed to call Derek."

Casey rolled her eyes. "How did you fall?" Derek asked.

"She was carrying to many records. Slipped in her heels. You made an awful racket Lex."

Lexi scowled at her friend. "Thank you for that riveting recollection. But it's nothing serious."

"A broken foot isn't serious? Good luck with her." Casey laughed at her own joke, then miraculously realized she really didn't belong in the room. "Well I'm taking off. Keep me posted. And Marianne told me to tell you that you can take off as much time as you need."

"I won't be taking anytime off Case!" Lexi called after her.

"We'll see about that Ms. Chellos." The doctor, he assumed, said as she entered the curtain room. Derek stood up and shook her hand. "Hello, I am doctor Bryne. Lexi's obstetrician. I'm assuming you're the father." Derek nodded in agreement.

"Well good to finally meet you. Alright, I will just set you up here." The doctor pulled a machine up beside her. Within a minute another grainy black and white image appeared. This time he could hear the strong and fast 'thump thump' heartbeat. His hand unconsciously gripped Lexi's and he sat closer to her. They hadn't been this close since before. It was magical.

Then it was over. "Well everything seems normal with the baby. You would be about 15 weeks. Pretty standard development. A healthy baby." The doctor determined.

"Now about that ankle. It's your left one right?" Lexi hissed when the doctor examined it. "We'll send you down for an x-ray just in case. I don't believe you've broken it. Maybe a hair fracture or a bad sprain. Either way we'll see what the x-ray says."

He went down with her to see the x-ray. When they got back to the room the nurse had made a video of the sonogram. Since Lexi already had one, Derek got to keep this one.

"I saw no broken bones or fractures on your ankle. That means it's a sprain. And a bad one." Another doctor, Dr. Bradley said when he finished looking at the x-ray.

"I'll bandage it up in a few minutes. I'm sorry but you'll be on crutches for at least two weeks." He informed.

"Great." She commented. Derek felt very bad for her. Lexi was the type of woman who always was moving around. A sprain would certainly hinder her.

"Do you live alone?" The doctor inquired.

"No, I have a roommate. But she's out of town for the month."

"You should look into someone staying with you for a while. Just in case anything was to happen. You ankle would be much more likely to actually break with a sprain."

Derek had a brilliant idea. "You can stay with me." He offered.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll be fine on my own." She said stubbornly.

"I'll let you both discuss it." The doctor bowed out.

"Why won't you stay with me?" He demanded.

"No, it would be too weird Derek."

"Don't you trust me?" She huffed a laugh. "Right. It's funny you should talk about trust. Weren't you the one who accused me of sleeping around?"

"Alright, so that wasn't one of my finest moments. But I've been trying to make it up to you. Let me help you." He implored. It was an exciting thought. He wouldn't have to annoy her by calling every night; she would already be at his apartment.

"I don't know." She sighed. He could tell he was wearing her down.

"You won't even be able to drive yourself home Lex." He pointed out.

"So? I'll take a cab." Why did she always have to be so stubborn? He growled to himself.

He tried a more aggressive tactic; she just rolled her eyes again.

"Can you just try it at least? I'm putting myself out there for you-"

"Oh poor baby." She laughed.

"Well?" He would stop bothering her after this.

She sighed dramatically. "I suppose there's nothing wrong with trying. Until I feel better that is. Don't go all possessive on me."

Derek smiled. "Great."

It would great weeks; long enough to make her see that it _could_ work.

*~*

**So a big thank you to everyone who reviews/alerted or favorited (is that even a word?) it means a lot to me to find that people are actually reading this. By now I pretty much know where I am going with this story, but any helpful comments or suggestions are always welcome and will be taken into consideration.**

**Happy Monday everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

They stopped at Lexi's apartment to pick up some of her stuff. Derek had never really been invited into the apartment; let alone her room. She instructed him on where to grab a duffel bag, since stretching was nearly impossible for her.

You could tell women lived in this apartment. It was clean and dainty, certainly more decorated then his own. It would be very interesting living with this woman for two weeks.

He watched Lexi stuff clothes in the duffel bag.

"You really need all this stuff? I thought your boss gave you the time off."

"Only an idiot would take this as a vacation. I might not be able to go to work; but I can still work."

"You sound like my boss. He's a total workaholic. But I didn't think you were this bad."

"The difference between me and your boss; is that he won't be having any kids in 9 months. I, on the other hand, have to get everything together so that when I come back to my job; it's still here. I've got deadlines and project meetings-"

"Oh yeah, it's not like we don't have deadlines; not when lives are involved." He murmured attempting to silence himself before she heard. She did anyways.

"I know, I know, your job is more important than mine." She snapped. This was heading in the exact direction he didn't want to go. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"It's not that-"

"Oh please. Just. Don't. Bullshit me here. Yes your jobs involve lives, mine involves the planet we abuse. I'm not trying to compete with you." She slammed her dresser shut.

He elected not to say anything else. Instead; he took in the room. She had a million of pictures and they were everywhere. They were almost all in chronological order throughout the room. In the right corner, the wall shelf was lined of pictures from college. Lexi in some random ravine. Another filled with what he assumed was her college friends all covered in mud (likely on an expedition). One particular face jumped out, in a frame at the back. It showed a younger Lexi hugging a very slim looking Emily Prentiss. They were sitting on a rock and he could see blue ocean behind him. "Where are you and Emily in that picture?" he asked.

"Which one?" She had wobbled into the adjoining bathroom. He brought it to her.

"That's when she came with her family to stay with us in Greece. We were on the island of," She thought for a moment. "Pserimos. That was the last trip she ever took to Greece, as far as I know." She went back to gathering.

"So I think I have everything." Lexi said after she packed three duffel bags. He didn't argue this time just grabbed them and put them in his car.

*~*

"Do you want to go somewhere and eat?" He said thinking about what was in his fridge (which was nothing).

She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

"Ok. Take out fine with you?"

"Sure. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, I was gonna call Hotch and tell him I needed the day off."

"You really don't need to. I'll be fine." She insisted. He grabbed her hand as he drove.

"I want to." What he wanted most was to be a real couple. But she was still wary of that. He was now realizing how much he had hurt her. He caught glimpses in her eyes that she wanted it too; she just didn't trust it. He would change that.

They ordered in pizza and just watched television. Derek tossed the duffel bags in his bedroom assuming she wouldn't have a problem sleep there.

She curled up against him on his couch and it felt wonderful. He almost fell asleep like that. It was late, and she was already asleep so he carried to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and for once this week had no dreams or nightmares.

*~*

"Hey Lex." He called from the kitchen, mentally tallying all the food he needed to get. He ate way to much take out lately.

"Yeah?" She called from his bathroom.

"I'm running out to the store."

"Wait for me. I'll come with you." She hobbled out on her crutches. He took in the sight of her. She wore a form fitting shirt that showed off her little baby bump.

"What?" She asked. He was staring at her too much.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just be like a half hour."

"I thought I was coming to." She made for her coat.

"You're supposed to be resting." He pointed out.

"I did rest." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not handicapped Derek. I can walk so don't baby me."

"I'm not; I'm just following doctor's orders." Somehow they were both walking (well one hobbling) out the door.

As the day progressed, Lexi got more used to the crutches and was able to catch up to Derek. Derek couldn't count the last time he had such a relaxing day. It was like the days they had before; when they were casually dating.

He called his mother to tell her the updates, and spoke to Lexi's mother as well. Penha offered to come up to stay with Lexi but Derek said it was unnecessary. He could take care of her. And that night he actually made a home cooked meal, with Lexi's help of course. He figured he could do the whole domestic thing. Honestly he did not miss the partying or the other girls.

"What are you reading?" He asked later after getting out of the shower. Lexi was already in his bed (such a nice sight to see to) curled up and reading a huge book.

"It's the 'what to expect when you're expecting'." Right. He had heard of that book.

"What can you except?" He asked.

"You don't want to know." She laughed lightly. He sat down beside and took the book.

"What week are we at?"

"15, 16" He flipped to those weeks.

"Your baby is the size of an orange...and can move. Can you feel anything yet?"

"No."

"Wow. You've got a lot of stuff in this book." He read over a few chapters. It even had a part for fathers.

"Should I get one of these books?" He said reading through. Lexi shrugged.

"The book store has a ton of them. Mom bought me that one." He flipped to the 'Dad's survival guide'. It was so surreal to be reading about him being a father. He was quickly glancing through the book, when he came to what freaked him out. He was only on month one. It was cheesy at first; then turned deadly serious when he got to the 'to-do' part. He was looking at the list of things he was supposed to budget for, then what he should be doing for her, then he was supposed to check something with human resources department and that was only month one. In month two he was supposed to be dealing with health insurance and hormones.

And he was actually doing none of it. Lexi was doing it all by herself. Without complaining. It made him feel horrible. He tossed the book away and tried to toss away his feelings of failure.

*~*

**Yes I know this is short; but really it's like part 1 or the original. And I know Morgan is beating himself up but it will get better. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't like it? Review and tell me how it could be better (but please do it nicely). Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

Even though he did not like what he read in the 'what to expect' book, he still forced himself the next day to walk into the local bookstore before he went to work. He found the pregnancy section and thought; holy god there must be ten thousand books; on everything pregnancy related. Information overland was an understatement. Even the new fathers section had tons of different books.

There was _'The New Father: A Dad's Guide to the First Year', 'The Expectant Father', 'The 7 Secrets of Effective Fathers' _,_'Coaching for Fatherhood: Teaching Men New Life Roles 'and 'Dad's survival guide' _and that was only on the first though it was only 70 degrees out, he already had sweat rolling down his back.

Lexi had opted to stay at his apartment and catch up on paperwork. So here he was carrying 4 books up to the cash register. It gave him a slight sickening nervous yet exciting feeling in the pit of his stomach. The young man at the register gave him awkward looks as he rang him through.

"New dad?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He handed Derek a pamphlet from under the desk. "There's this community 'New Fathers' support group that meets on Fridays." He told him. Derek wondered if this dude was part of it. He looked way to young.

"Thanks." But no thanks, he thought. He figured out his own action plan. Take it one step at a time. First thing was reading the books; then—well he hadn't decided on what came after that.

As he walked back to his car (was it just him noticing it?) he saw like 5 different men out with their children of all ages. All in a matter of 3 minutes. He must have been seeing things.

He quickly stashed the books away in his desk before Prentiss or Reid could see his reading material. He tried working but the first case his picked up had 3 child victims. The second was an abduction of a 7 year old. The third looked liked like a usual case; killer and victims; but when he saw the face of the first victim (a 20 something black woman, who left a 2 month old baby in the world) he flung them back into the pile of 'consultations'. Everything seemed to bother him.

He called Lexi on his home phone. No answer. Panicking slightly, he dialled her cellphone.

"Hello?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you?" He demanded more forcibly then intended. And it also sounded very whiny.

"I'm downstairs with your dog."

"You're supposed to be resting." He snapped for the thousandth time.

"I'm sitting on the steps." She snapped back. He could picture her saying 'you moron' under her breath.

"I was just worried." Again, whiny. Since when did he turn into such a wimp?

"Well don't be. I'm a big girl. You'll know if I need you." Did that mean she didn't need him at all?

"Okay. Call me if you do need anything." He said goodbye and hung up. Now what was he going to do instead of actual work? He paid more attention to Reid and his statistics then ever before. He answered emails 2 weeks old. He went through all the case files on his desk looking for something remotely unrelated. Preferably something with bombs. Or obsessive. Those were his specialties.

His accomplished his morning of avoiding case files. On his lunch, he sat with Penelope (who chattered incessantly about babies to him, ever since he had told her) and Reid (who spewed off the latest statistics of the government reports he had read ten minutes ago). But he preferred being here then back at his desk. Those cases were burning a hole in his desk. However he was saved from that fate. Instead his boss pulled him into his office.

*~*

Aaron Hotchner was not the unit chief for nothing. He had been in the BAU for 10 years, 5 of them as the chief. He was successful in most of what he did, marriage aside. He had always had that drive to be the best ever since childhood. Although he wasn't the best father, or husband, he clearly did better than his dear old dad.

When you were embarking out on life your father usually gave you some pointers on life, marriage and parenthood. They were supposed to anyways. His father had died young and never got around to it. Cancer took up all of his father's thoughts and he hadn't gotten that chance to spread any wisdom. Not that he would have if he had lived. But that was besides the point.

Morgan had obviously never gotten those words either. Hotch knew that the Chicago cop had died in a robbery when Morgan was ten. So they had one thing in common. He knew he should have reached out sooner to the young man. It wasn't going to get any less awkward. He felt an obligation-nay _duty, _to support his agents. They saw so much destruction already. And being a parent in the BAU was not easy. His marriage could attest to that. Secretly he knew about the casualty list he had been added to. He did not want Morgan to be on that list.

"How are you doing?" He asked when Morgan sat down across from him.

"Fine." Morgan answered, somewhat honestly. So Hotch started his spiel (that he had thought of the night before).

"You know, when I joined the BAU no one told me what it would do to my marriage. Or my relationships. Not many people will tell you that it's a piece of cake." He didn't mean to sound so depressing. But Morgan was patiently waiting.

He tried again. "Being a father is the best and scariest thing in the world. You have absolutely no control over it. When Hayley was pregnant with Jack, I had no idea what to do. About anything. Most of the men in this building won't admit it; but I think they felt that way to. It's that normal."

Derek was unnerved at how well his boss could see through him. Hotch rarely let any kind of emotion through his stoic face, because that was what the job demanded, it was strange hearing him be so honest.

He didn't know what to say back, so Hotch continued. "One thing that never happened to me was that no one ever took me aside and told me what it was going to bed like. It might have cut out a lot of tension and anxiety I had."

Derek's face must have given him away. "Yes I had anxiety. I'm not superman. No matter how much Garcia likes to think I am."

"So what is it like then?" Derek asked. This was probably the only real opportunity where Hotch wasn't just his boss, but a mentor.

Hotch paused and thought. "It was incredibility- new. Stressful. A lot of pressure. Thrilling. Different. It's different for everyone."

They sat through another awkward silence.

"I just wanted you to know, that if you need anything, we're here." Hotch finished.

"Thanks man." Derek let out a loud sigh. "I keep feeling like I'm a huge failure or something. At least you were married."

"Marriage isn't the answer Derek. Not unless you're absolutely sure it's for you. In this job it's really tough to hold a family together. Especially if you want to move up."

"I know." Derek stood up and shook his hand, something he had not done in a few years. "Thanks again."

"Your welcome. I'm here if you need to talk." Hotch felt his task was relatively successful.

*~*

Derek went home that evening (because he finally got around to those hideous case files) and found Lexi asleep on the couch. Clooney lay on her feet and raised his head to greet his owner.

TLC's 'A baby story' was playing on the television. He quickly changed it to the local sports channel and shook Lexi awake.

"Hey." She said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Like 8 o'clock."

"God, I'm so tired all the time." She sat up to make room for him.

"That's not surprising." He casually ran his fingers through her hair. She gave him the most beautiful sleepy smile ever.

"I'm gonna mess up a lot." He informed her. She might as well know what to expect.

"And I'm not?" She countered.

"Your reading those books." She chuckled.

"I've only read like 3 chapters. You don't think I'm having doubts?" Her smile went away.

"No. You seem to be handling it fine. Me, not so much."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I do. Obviously we didn't plan this. Sometimes I wonder how it's gonna work out."

"It'll work out just fine." He hugged her tightly. "Promise." He said and kissed her deeply.

*~*

**OK so what did you think of this chapter? Please Review! Things should be picking up fairly quickly with the second storyline (Hotch/Prentiss) which I am excited for. I hope your enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Prentiss."

"Hello stranger." A woman's voice filled her ear.

"Hi Lexi! How's the foot?" Emily had neglected calling her college friend since the dinner. It

was be too hard to explain the last few years.

"It's sore. But don't say anything to Derek. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. How's work at the university?"

"Oh no. Don't try your little profiler tricks and turn the conversation around. You're not getting off that easily. I was your best friend for years _Emsie_."

"Then don't pull the hard-ass routine." There.

"Boo you Em. You can't fool me. So no matter how much you or I piss each other off, you'll still meet me at the NMWA this afternoon. I know you're not working so what else do you have to do."

"You drive a hard bargain Lex." Honestly what did she have planned for a Saturday afternoon? Cleaning that has already been done. Plus she hadn't been to 'their museum' since she moved back to DC.

Back in the day, when it was the 'Em and Lexi' show, they had marked the national Women's Museum as 'their' museum. It embodied what they loved most. The security guards weren't too happy after they found hand prints and names in the basement cement that the two college had broken into. Thankfully parents had not been called.

Her stroll through memory lane ended when she entered the museum. She loved the works of art. It was all about the accomplishments of women like her. Women who were passionate. She strolled through the lobby and into the first exhibit. She knew where Lexi would be.

She loved the cool air conditioning. It was such a relief from the humid August heat wave. The eighteenth century paintings were so calming, she thought sipping her coffee. She really should visit more often. Her job deprived her from developing such feminine habits.

Her snide 'personal lives' comment to Hotch seemed to work. He had pretty much been ignoring her the whole week. She even got a few quiet 'good work Prentiss's' in yesterday. She had nothing to complain about.

She found Lexi waiting for her on the third floor. She sat down beside her on the plush couches. Lexi now looked visibly pregnant. Emily patted the baby bump. "I miss this place." She remarked.

"It missed you. How have you been?"

"Alright."

"Not burnt out yet?"

"No not yet. Yourself?"

Lexi shrugged. "No, but this pregnancy thing is supposed to get worse; so I'm told." They chuckled lightly.

"Well you look good." Emily complimented. She really did. She had the glowing look of a mother to be. Something Emily would never again experience.

Lexi nodded her thanks. "I can't tell you how exhausting it is. And you probably don't want to hear."

Emily smiled in spite of her slight resentment. "How was living with Derek?"

"It was good. That reminds me; I should probably get my stuff."

"Wait-your still there? I thought you only had two weeks. That's what Derek told us."

"Yeah well; he's not complaining. I've been moving my stuff back slowly. My roommate is still out of town and its not as lonely having Derek hovering."

"Hovering?" Emily laughed. She could see it.

"Totally."

"He's a really good guy Lex. He'll do his best to take care of you." That was complete honesty. Derek Morgan may have his flaws, but at the core he was a very good person. Emily admired that of him.

"I didn't think he was to keen at first. I had no idea what to think. But I can see it possibly working out. He's been great these last few weeks."

"Were you dating when this happened? Are you dating now?" She inquired. Lexi crossed and uncrossed her legs. A sign of indesicion.

"We were friends before. You could call it dating, I guess. But we weren't that intimate. We were always busy with work you know. If this hadn't happened--maybe it would have turned into something more conventional. I don't know. Derek didn't seem like the type to settle down."

"Oh. What about now?"

"Now?" Lexi stared up at the ceiling. "He's showing potential. I think he'd be a good father. I guess we're officially dating. Is he marriage material?" They shared another smile. "We'll have to wait and see."

They sat in silence for a bit. Emily tried thinking of a possible subject topic (other then herself) to talk about.

"So I see you haven't been hitched or anything." Lexi changed the subject.

"No. No ring on my finger. I was seeing an incredibly cute Italian guy. He was from Tuscany."

"Was?" Damn it, Emily thought. Lexi didn't miss a thing.

"The spark faded. And I wasn't planning on flying off to Italy with him." She explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah." They descended into an awkward silence. Emily remembered back 10 years ago and she would have never imagined they would be like this. She could have told Lexi nearly anything back then. Not now.

"Have you seen Keaton lately?" Emily froze. Just hearing that name through her for a spin. First John, then Keaton. She had terrible tastes in men. Emily knew Lexi wouldn't intentional raise his name to harm her. Lexi didn't know the whole story. Emily flew off to Chicago the day after they broke up. It was the easiest way to deal with it at the time.

Emily pretended her silence was due to a loose string on her shirt. "No. Have you?" She tried to ask casually?

"Yeah, he was at the university as a guest speaker for some business class. I heard that he and Andrea divorced last year. I thought that since he was in from Chicago he would look you up."

"No, no. Haven't heard from him. Not that I want to." She added feeling slightly better. So she wasn't the only miserable single person in DC.

Lexi patted her hand. "He looked so awful when I saw him. Andrea took him for everything he had. She told me she caught him with some tramp from the mailroom." Emily should not have felt so gratified from someone's misery; but Keaton deserved it.

"I knew that would happen." Once upon a time Andrea was the tramp and Emily was the one with the 'happy life' ahead of her. But, as usual, reality intervened and reminded her that she wasn't meant have that kind of life. Maybe that's why she choose the BAU, because there were others like her. Always damaged in some way.

She didn't hear much of what Lexi said next. Her cellphone rang noisily and she got a lot of glares from other patrons. It wasn't like she wanted to see the dreadful letters of H-O-T-C-H.

"Prentiss."

"Get down here as soon as you can Prentiss. This is an emergency. I'm calling everyone in. No excuses." He didn't even wait for her to agree or disagree before he hung up.

"Well boss says I gotta go. Where's Derek right now? He's being called in as well."

"He told me he was going to play some ball with his friends. I don't know where."

"Well thanks for inviting me out. I would invite you out for a drink."

"I'd go, but you know I can't drink. Some other time."

Emily hugged her goodbye promising to be a better friend and call sometime. Maybe. Her phone went off again this time an email from Garcia. What was Garcia doing in the office already? At least she got some info about their emergency case. An abduction. Emily knew how important those were to get started right away. And it was on a very important political figure. No wonder they had been called in. Emily hoped they got there on time.

*~*

"Hayley I really can't talk right now." Hotch paced his office, desperately trying to end this conversation.

"Aaron." His ex-wife growled into the phone. "You can never talk. Ever. Only when it's to see Jack."

" I know, but this is a real emergency Hayley."

"It's always been an emergency! You've never been able to walk away from the job. We had an agreement _Aaron. _The house was supposed to go up for sale this month! Why isn't it?"

"Because I haven't had time to call them. I will when I get the chance." He said very slowly. Now would not be the time to lose his temper. The team wasn't even in the building yet.

"I can't trust you with anything! You can't do one little thing-"

"I really have to go. Bye." He hung up on her and unplugged it for good measure.

"Tough time?" JJ was in his doorway. Hotch shrugged. The media liaison was a good at reading him; even if she wasn't a profiler.

"Rossi, Emily and Reid are in the conference room. Morgan just arrived and Garcia is getting ready now." They had made good time.

He followed her into the conference room and she was already talking. "Jessica Walthom, age 21, was abducted two hours ago. HerHer father, Matthew Walthom, is a CEO of Walthom International, a large Oil firm, which has bases all over the world. Garcia uploaded the footage of her being abducted from an ATM machine near her apartment complex."

The video showed a young pretty women grabbing cash from the ATM and a black hooded man walking up behind with a gun. He grabbed her violently and dragged her to his car; parked right behind them.

"One witness, an employee from the Coffee shop across the street. Saw it, called the police."

"Did they get a license plate number?" Rossi inquired. JJ shook her head.

"She barely could give a description of the car. But the camera got partial numbers."

"I'm running it now, but it may take a while." Garcia's voice called out.

"If this political targeting? Revenge or sadistic?" Emily asked flipping through folders.

"Walthom International just signed a big Government contract, that another Oil firm, Rigging's Ltd, was _supposed_ to get. So far we believe that this is a personal vendetta against Mr. Walthom. Mr Jenkins is the owner of Rigging's and is said to be very hostile towards Mr. Walthom." Hotch explained. "But our job is to profile the kidnapper and where he would take her."

"So are we thinking that Jenkins paid someone off to abduct his competitor's daughter? That's really extreme don't you think?" Morgan said.

"Evidence if pointing toward him because a) he won't cooperate with us at all and b) he has a nasty pass with Walthom. Company takeovers, lawsuits, restraining orders and an assault charge back in '02." JJ switched the screen to a mug shot of Jenkins.

"Also chickies, Jenkins has a serious chuck of money missing from his account. Like over five grand and it's nowhere to be found. Smells fishy to me." Garcia piped up.

"Do you have a warrant to look at those bank statements Garcia?" Hotch reminded her. It would not look good on his team if they didn't do things by protocol.

"What bank statements?" Garcia feigned innocence.

"Ok so let's say he hired someone to kidnap Jessica, because he got burned in a deal. Was there a ransom call?"

"Not yet. That's why we're going to the Walthom's home in Colonial Village. Agents are already in there but they want us to handle it. We're leaving in ten."

*~*

**So I thought it was time I through a case in. First attempt at writing one of those, so be aware. Things will certainly be picking up next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Btw...who is this Keaton fellow??? Stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Walthom house was a busy command center. Computers were in the process of being set up and all the telephones were being wired. Hotch personally did not expect a ransom call. His gut feeling was telling him it was a hit. And Robert Jenkins had something to do with it. And since Jenkins was protected by a wall of lawyers the only way to solve this case was to find the girl and the kidnapper.

"Ok people. Garcia and Reid, work on the kidnapping footage. Anything that will help us. JJ get her picture in the media. Dave, Morgan the crime scene is all yours. Prentiss, you and I will prep the family."

They went into the den, where Mr. Walthom and his wife were sitting. "He's not going to hurt her is he?" Mrs. Walthom cried.

Hotch didn't have an exact answer. If it was for ransom, they would not. Revenge was a whole other playing field. There was always the possibility she could already be dead. Of course telling the parents this was always difficult.

"Mr. Walthom, Mrs. Walthom we have no reason to believe that she will be harmed; we are going to do our very best in finding her. However in all cases there is the always the chance that things don't turn out how we want them to." He was very surprised and satisfied at Prentiss calm and diplomatic answer.

"Do you have many enemies Mr Walthom." He asked.

"Some. Robert Jenkins is definitely one of them."

"We should not just focus on one person Mr. Walthom. We could get a ransom call from someone looking for money."

Mr Walthom nodded. "But I'm not just focussing on him. He said this would happen. That he would take everything away from me."

"When did he say this?"

"A few weeks ago. I am very experienced doing business with him. He does bribery, backstabbing, anything to get a contract. He was furious and out of his mind when he found out I got it instead."

"We were taking precautions after the threat. We put in better security systems, got a guard dog, got Jess security. We thought she would be safe." Mrs. Walthom added.

"You could not have predicted this Mrs. Walthom." Prentiss reassured.

"Do you know Mr. Jenkins personally?" Hotch directed the conversation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reid move into the room. Maybe they had information.

"No. But I know he likes to flash his money around. He's been quite successful." He growled.

"I will be right back Mr. Walthom." Hotch walked over to Reid.

"Garcia managed to predict the height and weight of the kidnapper using her programs and Morgan's measurements. He's 6'2 and about 220. Garcia also managed to enhance the footage and we believe he's a white male. We're running a search with these parameters."

"That could be 1000 of men Reid." Hotch interrupted.

"We are also searching those who have past assaults and kidnappings."

"Good." Hotch made to go back to Prentiss talking with the family.

"Another thing. Garcia looked further into Jenkins holdings and found that he purchased a few more warehouses. Abandoned warehouses." Reid whispered.

"How many?"

"3 recently purchased and he owned 5 more."

"We'll check them all. Tell Dave and Morgan to get a team together." He went back to Prentiss and excused themselves. Handing her a kelvar vest he explained the updates.

"At least we're doing something." She casually said.

*~*

They dived off into pairs to check each warehouse. Hotch decided he had enough evidence to conduct a search. The chief of police thought so too.

Hotch and Prentiss drove to the third warehouse, one bought recently. He could feel an intense energy coming from Emily. She jiggled her foot annoyingly.

"When we go in; I'll go first and you watch my back."

"This isn't my first, Hotch." Emily treaded the line of insubordination.

"That doesn't mean something can't go wrong. Just be on the lookout." He warned.

The warehouse looked deserted when they entered. Hotch entered first; with Emily close behind. To close; it was distracting. He could smell her perfume. They slowly walked through the first few rooms of the warehouse, guns drawn.

Suddenly Emily gripped his arm. "Do you hear that?" She whispered. Hotch listened. Pacing footsteps and...crying? He wished they had backup. It was too late now. They inched closer to the noise. A door was ajar and Hotch peered through. Emily's head was centimetres away from his. She was trying to see what he was seeing.

He motioned for her to call for backup. They had obviously found their unsub. They still weren't sure if he was armed or not. Hotch couldn't see. Emily texted Morgan from her cellphone. It was the best she could do without giving away their position.

They could tell Jessica wasn't dead from her crying. But Hotch didn't want to spook the unsub into hurting her further. He needed to surprise and subdued him. If he could only get behind him.

Hotch tested the door, seeing if it would squeak. When it didn't he let Emily pass under his arm into the room. There were boxes that she hid behind. It would take at least 10 minutes for Morgan to get here and he was the closest.

He hid behind another box beside Emily. She could see Jessica tied up sitting on the floor. She looked frightened but otherwise unharmed. The unsub paced in front of her with a semi-automatic. Her heart sank. That weapon could do a lot of damage to the three of them. She moved to another set of boxes.

Hotch could pretty much predict the outcome if they announced themselves. This unsub looked agitated. They needed him alive to implicate Jenkins. He could start shooting any moment. His best chance was to tackle (how Morgan) and get the gun away from him. He motioned to Prentiss what he was going to do. She frantically motioned back 'no'. 'It's too dangerous. You could get hurt' she mouthed to him. In some sick and twisted way it was good to know she cared. He got into position, with her still trying to stop him.

Finally she positioned herself to cover the girl when Hotch moved. In one split second everything went to hell.

He put all of his energy into the tackle, surprising the hell out of the unsub, who immediately pulled the trigger. In his peripheral vision he saw Prentiss go down; covering Jessica, who was screaming. He nailed the unsub to the floor slamming his fist on the guy's wrist to let go of the gun. It went off again and this time he couldn't place Prentiss. His heart pounded faster. He could not hear anything from the two women.

The unsub knocked his other fist towards his head, momentarily making Hotch's head spin. The adrenaline in his veins was incredible. He somehow managed to flip the unsub on his stomach and fumbled for his handcuffs. Prentiss was suddenly joining him; kicking the gun across the room. Her hair was messy and out of place.

"You okay?" He asked loudly.

"Fine. Better then Jessica." She answered tersely. Hotch stood the struggling unsub up.

"You whore." He spat at Emily. She responded by nailing him in the groin. It felt good to get out some aggression. Hotch got to tackle the bastard.

Morgan burst into the room. "We heard gunfire." He was followed by SWAT.

Hotch handed over the unsub. "How's Jessica?" He asked loosening his too-tight tie.

"JJ and Reid have her in the ambulance." Morgan informed him.

"I'll interrogate the unsub later. Get Jessica to her parents." He ordered. Even though they had got the girl back; he still needed a confession.

Prentiss came stomping up to him; still looking very frazzled. "That was the stupidest idea you've ever had."

"Did you have a better one?"

"Yeah; waiting for the team to arrive."

"He would have came out shooting. That's what he wanted. Likely what Jenkins wanted to. He would never have been blamed. Think of the bigger picture Prentiss!"

"You could have been shot or worse, killed." She argued.

"Well I wasn't. End of discussion." He didn't need to argue with another woman today.

*~*

It took 15 minutes to break this unsub into confessing. In the end, he ended up giving him a deal; but Blake Saunders would be going away for multiple charges and many years. Even Jenkins lawyers couldn't protect him now.

The chief of police closed the case allowing the team to burn off their excess energy. Hotch especially needed to. So they agreed to meet at bar in Adams-Morgan. This was a celebration of their success. One more case where there were no victims. Sure Jessica would never be the same again but she was alive.

Derek arrived with Lexi, who agreed to meet all of his work friends. He was in a very good mood. Almost infectious. It was only Hotch and Emily who were on edge. Dave bought the first round of beers. Emily choose something stronger; merlot.

After a few drinks everyone dispersed elsewhere. JJ challenged Reid to darts; Dave and Hotch moved on to scotch and Garcia, Emily and Lexi chatted together at their table. Derek floated between the two groups.

"Heather's boyfriend finally proposed to her." Lexi told Emily, referring to her roommate.

"That's good."

"For her. Now I have to find somewhere else to live."

"Why?" Emily felt very full. Perhaps she had too much wine. Or too much reality.

"I can't live with a baby in that apartment. Her fiancé will be moving in soon."

"Well I have an extra bedroom if you want it. I promise I won't be getting engaged anytime soon." Emily laughed. Lexi really seemed to consider it.

"That wouldn't be too bad. I guess I had always pictured I would be out on my own by now. But I have to use the washroom. I swear you have to go every half hour."

"You know that increase the more pregnant you are." Emily called after her laughing.

"Hey Em, you might want to tell Derek you offering her your apartment." Garcia said.

"Why? She's my friend. Derek shouldn't have a problem with it. I can even butter her up about him. Make him look good."

"Make who look good?" Derek was behind her now.

"Oh. You. Lex might move in with me."

"What?" Derek said as Garcia excused herself. "Why would she need to live with you?" He had really enjoyed living with her. It was nice to home to someone.

"She said she needed to move." She did not expect that reaction. She knew they were doing better than before; but not that he wanted to live with her.

"She didn't talk to me about it."

"Maybe she didn't want to. This is her decision Morgan."

"I don't want you interfering in my relationship with her." He said firmly. Everyone was paying attention to them now.

"I'm not interfering. I'm doing her a favour." Emily had no idea why this conversation was turning so sour.

"She's my girlfriend. Let me handle it so stay out of it."

"He's right Prentiss. It's none of your business." Hotch and Garcia seemed to be backing Derek up. She felt like she was being backed up against a wall.

"Fine. I'll take it back." She snapped taking off toward the bathrooms. Her anger boiled up inside her. Who was he to say that to her? They were supposed to be a team. _Yeah, a team ganging up all on her all because she was trying to help him out. _She thought bitterly.

*~*

"What's wrong Em?" Lexi was heading back to the table.

Might as well get it over with. "I guess I can't offer my extra bedroom." The wine was really hitting her now.

"Why not?"

"Derek wasn't too fond of the idea."

"So?"

"I just don't want to be put in that position."

"So you're choosing Derek's friendship, whom you've known like 6 months, over me?"

"It's not like that. He's my colleague."

"Right. You know three years ago you would have never backed down like this. I guess you have changed."

"I guess so." Emily said. She needed to walk. The alcohol was making her head spin. Her anger, exhaustion and unspent energy was too much. She needed to get away from them all.

*~*

**So how believeable was that fight? I would really like to know. Please review! And thank you still to all those who have reviewed. It really means a lot. **

**Until next time (and don't forget to review!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Derek spotted Lexi coming back toward them. The tension was just levelling off when Emily left; without her coat. Lexi did not look happy.

"Can I speak to you outside?" She spared him from fighting in front of his co-workers. It still wasn't fun.

"Why did you tell Emily to take it back?"

"She was interfering in our business."

"My business Derek, not yours." He shifted his weight to his other foot and looked at her. He could tell from her stance she was ready to fight.

"You should have came to me first." He said in a low voice.

"Why would I need to? I can make my own decisions."

"Everything was fine when you were staying with me. Why can't you move in with me?"

"So what are you jealous because I was thinking about moving in with Emily and not with you?"

"No I'm not." That had nothing to do with this. She belonged with him and him only. She was carrying his baby after all. He really could not put to and to together; the last few weeks had been great. They were finally moving in the right direction and he was getting comfortable with everything. Then Emily had to pull her shit.

"That really doesn't matter. I'm not moving in with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"You were fine last week. What'd different now?" They're voices kept getting louder.

"Last week was like a mini vacation. You haven't even considered what moving in would be."

But he had. Damn it he had an engagement ring in his drawers' drawer! Course he wasn't going to purpose right now; but she could cut him a little slack. "Where are you going?" He asked when she started walking to her car.

"I'm your drive home, remember?" They sat in icy silence the whole way to his apartment.

"You're still coming with me on Thursday to my prenatal appointment?" She asked before he got out. "It's at 2."

"2 on Thursday. Got it." He slammed her car door shut. He no longer felt guilty towards her, which lead to a whole barrage of emotions. None of which helped. His bed was incredibly lonely that night. Lex had removed all of her stuff that afternoon, except for a lone T-Shirt he found in the wash. It might have been pathetic, but he was in his own house and he could be pathetic if he wanted to be. So he slept with her T-Shirt covering the pillow beside him. At least it gave the illusion she was there.

*~*

Sunday morning Hotch waited outside Emily's apartment. She had forgotten her coat after the fight and seemed very upset. He offered to be the one to give it to her. Dave gave him some-what of a knowing look, but Hotch ignored that. Dave gave him knowing looks all the time now.

Maybe they could have a conversation of some sort. She had done really well yesterday and he would never deny she wasn't a good agent.

So here he was waiting...and waiting. He had knocked harshly on her door but there was no answer. He listened but heard nothing. She was either completely ignoring him or wasn't home. That was a half hour ago.

He couldn't just leave her coat hanging on the doorknob. It looked fairly expensive and when he checked the pockets he found keys. Not something he would expect from private Emily Prentiss. Whenever she left anywhere she always straightened up and made sure she had everything.

He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. Was it strange he knew her footsteps? She stopped on the stairs when she spotted him in front of her apartment. Gave him a completely tired but bewildered look. He offered her the coat.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

They stood in silence. Was she going to invite him in? It was early enough for a coffee. She took a second pair of keys out of...the jacket...she was wearing. It was a mans. The familiar stomach churning resentment was boiling up again. The rational part of him told him she was free to sleep with whomever she chose. He didn't own her. He was her boss. Any kind of fraternization was strictly off limits. And he was pretty damn sure she didn't want a relationship with at him at all.

She did invite him in. Sort of. She left the door open and continued down her hallway stripping off the jacket. She let it fall to the floor, so the owner must not be _that_ important. Her apartment was just as perfect as the last time he had been there. The last time he convinced her to stay in the BAU.

It occurred to him that he hadn't said anything. How creepy was that? Emily didn't say anything about it; just kept moving around her small kitchen.

"Can you shut the door when you leave?" She said, stripping off her shirt and walking up the stairs. His mouth dropped at seeing her alabaster back. Was she even awake? Did she know she was in front of her boss? Did she care? Did she want him to follow...

The shower started and he couldn't help picturing her. He needed to leave right now. And go for a very long walk. Take a very cold shower. He got into his car thinking of what she would look like beneath....

_Don't finish that thought!_ He berated himself. These feelings were completely out of place. The only reason he was even having them was because she was the closest woman around. Even if they made him act like an ass, it was just transference. They would go away and everything would be fine between them.

They had to go away.

*~*

The hot water felt great against her skin. Stupidly she wished it could wash away all her mistakes and sins. Make herself feel clean again. If only.

She had made a big, big mistake last night. Damn the team for mixing her up. Alcohol and self-pity never mixed well inside her.

She called the one person she swore she would never lay eyes on again. She had only called him because she knew he would be alone and in despair. They meet up at a sleazy bar and drank some questionable liquor. Keaton bitched about his ex-wife and his mother. Emily really wasn't part of the conversation. She sat back, listened to the bad music and waited for him to bring her home.

You could guess what happened after that. Sure she was satisfied and all of her energy was drained, which was the point of her excursion, but now she had to deal with her feelings for him. Of course she could do what she did last time. Sweep them under the rug and never think about him again. That sounded like a plan.

She didn't even leave a note after she snuck out of his apartment.

She needed a day to sleep. Maybe she could pass it off as a dream, she thought as she climbed into her soft comfy bed. It did not occur to her at all that she had left Hotch downstairs in her living room.

*~*

Derek was back to square one. Okay, maybe two. Lexi was pissed. Somehow she got more pissed every day. So, square negative one. Every subject was testy. Every phone call was icy or sarcastic. He still forced himself to call her at least once a day. There was no way he was giving up now.

"Hey Lex. I'm outside your building." He left a message on her phone. Getting out of work wasn't hard. It was a relief to escape the gnawing tension. Emily had effectively ended their friendship, being polite and courteous to no end. A line had been drawn and he wasn't going to be the first to cross it.

"So I finished one of those books. Come on, ask me anything."

"I'd rather not." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lexi looked really tired today.

"Nothing." She sighed again. Derek left it alone.

"So how are we today?" Doctor Bryne asked when they stepped into her office.

"Alright." Lexi answered and Derek rolled his eyes, which the doctor caught and gave him a blazing look.

Dr. Bryne took her blood pressure, measured her stomach and listened to the baby's heartbeat. She questioned Lexi on everything from what she ate to how tired she was. Derek studied the walls of pregnant woman, babies in birth canals and other disturbing images.

"...is the father?" He was being asked.

"Huh?"

"I said how is the father?" The doctor swirled in her chair.

He shrugged. "I've been better."

"Well sounds like trouble in paradise." The doctor remarked. "We really must be going. Thanks doctor Bryne." Lexi literally pushed him out.

"Did you really have to be like that Derek?"

"You're the one being snarky." He told her.

"That's not even a word. God, sometimes I can't even work with you."

"You can't work with me? I'm not the one making things difficult."

"Difficult! Like you haven't made anything difficult for me." She fumed.

"Sure. Blame it all on me. It's all my fault. Everything"

"You can be so passive aggressive. You know that? I've can't go on that trip to Oregon, you messed up my relationship with Emily. She never once answered any of my calls on Sunday. Did you even apologize to her?"

"No. I'm not apologizing. I did nothing wrong."

"Right, you and your selfish-"

"Yeah cause I'm so selfish. I do nothing but take and take and take." He was just mocking her now.

Lexi almost swore, but cut herself just short. "I'm not going to say anything else."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Again there was that tense icy silence. Now with a mix of fury. And neither one was going to back down.

*~*

**Please review! Review anything. Even if its just to say hello. Special thanks goes to those who do review. You make my day. **


	14. Chapter 14

Emily slept all day and woke up close to midnight. She had never slept so much since she came to DC. That was saying something. She felt more restless then rested. She staring blankly at her ceiling figuring it was way too early to get up. Maybe she would get up a little earlier and go for a run. Have a coffee, read the paper. Take the long way to work.

_Ah, work_. She thought lacing up her sneakers. After forcing herself to wait at least until sunrise; nay a little bit before sunrise, she left her condo. She wanted to be in Lincoln Park when it rose. She did a slow jog. The air wasn't humid yet, it was almost cool.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go to work. She loved her job. She loved helping people; making society a better place to live. It was just the stress that burnt you out. She had only had the job six months and was already feeling it. She wondered how Morgan, Reid and Hotch did it day in, day out.

Hotch had ruined his marriage. Morgan had gone from woman to woman (she speculated) and now was head deep in a dysfunctional relationship and a baby on the way. Reid, well Reid was dealing with his own problems. She wondered if he even had time for a girlfriend. How did the FBI expect them to have lives?

The sunrise was beautiful and had a very calming effect on her. She did calm well. Prentiss' were calm, composed, and always courteous. They never lost their cool. Well, almost never. Emily had never seen her mother lose it in public. Her own private house was a different story. Especially when a young, rebellious Emily Prentiss snuck out from underneath her own security detail.

Now that she was calm she could think properly. She should do this more often. Morgan was wrong, Hotch was wrong, Lexi was—pregnant. She did not understand what it was like to work with such headstrong men. She would get over it. They all would, in time. Men always had a hard time admitting their mistakes. Her own father had said those words. Plus she had hope that everything would turn out okay.

*~*

A few days after their fight, Lexi actually called him. She refrained otherwise and if she did her tone was clipped and she was always 'busy'.

"Do you have my black duffel somewhere? I can't find it."

"I don't know off hand but I can check."

"Will you? Thanks." Wow she was being nice for a change. He found it mixed in with his travel bags.

"Yeah I got it."

"Okay I'll come by and get it."

"That's alright I'll bring it to you." He offered, just wanting to see her.

"Oh, okay."

He pulled up beside her car, noticing all the boxes in her car. What the hell was she doing? He thought knocking on her door.

"Come in." She called, and he entered a very messy living room. Paper and boxes where everywhere.

"What are you doing?" He asked dumbfounded. He found her in her bedroom packing clothes into another duffel bag.

"I'm moving back to Richmond."

"What? Why!?" She couldn't move back to Richmond. That was 2 hours away. How was he supposed to see her?

She took the black duffel bag from him and started packing that. "I'm gonna move back home for a while. My roommates Fiancé's moving in, in a couple weeks. I don't wanna be here."

"What about me?" He said.

"Not everything is about you." She reminded him sarcastically.

"I know that, but how am I going to see you?"

"I don't know. You'll have to come down to Richmond for the birthing classes."

"I thought we were doing that here in DC? Why are you moving so suddenly? Is this to punish me?"

"Oh, good god Derek!" Okay, wrong thing to say. "I am so tired of fighting with you."

He fidgeted with the zippers of a stuffed bag. "Can't you stay in the city?" He pleaded, trying not to sound weak.

"No." She sighed heavily. She did look tired. "My parents have already gotten my room ready and are expecting me."

"What about your job?"

"I can transfer to Virginia State. They are looking for someone to help run their research department. It's actually a better position than College Park."

How could he change her mind? She would not live with him and now he wished he had not overreacted with Emily. "What about one of your other friends? Casey?"

She laughed. "Casey is a great friend but she's not living with material. And there is no one else I would want to. I'm only going to live with my parents until I find a place of my own probably after the baby's born."

"I thought we would be living together by then." He said honestly. She did not answer him; just continued to pack. This was really going to happen. She was really leaving. Was this how Hotch had felt when his wife left? Likely not since Hayley had left for good. That was a marriage ending. This seemed just as serious . He would not be Hotch. That man never left his office now. He was going to dig himself into an early grave.

"When are you going down?" Maybe if he conceded to this, she would reconsider after her parents drove her crazy. He knew if he had to move back in with his mother she would no matter how much he loved her.

"As soon as I'm packed. But then I have to come back and clean up."

"I can help." She regarded him suspiciously. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm just as tired of fighting as you are. I want this to work somehow." She still looked suspicious but she let it go. "Alright. You can take that out to my car."

"Your car is too full; You'll be in an accident. I can put it in my car."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. I can drive you back, help you clean up and then drive you home."

"That's like 6 hours of driving."

"I know. I like spending time with you." Lexi relaxed a little bit but didn't say anything else.

Derek finished packing his car full of her things. If only he was moving them to his apartment across town. But he knew when he was beat and she was not going to budge. He would have to work on it.

She drove her car and he followed behind in his. On the way he thought, _what would her parents think of him_? Would they be angry that he had practically pushed their daughter out of DC. He was not planning on telling his mother or sisters. He would be as vague as possible. He wondered how much Lex told her parents.

He was in for another surprise when he pulled into her parents driveway. Her mother was just as charming as the last time and Mr. Chellos was just as silent. They unloaded the two cars, stayed for ten minutes and then left in Derek's car.

"So how we gonna work this?" He asked turning onto the I-95.

"Work what?" Lexi was flipping through a magazine.

"Your birthing classes, prenatal appointments. All those."

"Well, the classes I signed up for are on Fridays, seven something to nine. I think the Lamaze woman's name is Rachel Nielson. My next prenatal visit is next week on Wednesday at 1."

"We just went to one." He pointed out.

"That was the prenatal appointment for this month, but I have another ultrasound next week to see what sex the baby is. I could do it next month but I don't want to wait. Did you bring any food?" She asked suddenly.

"No but I can stop and get some if you want." Anything to extend their time together.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked after a while.

"The food?"

"No, the baby?" He had not put much thought into it, but he almost always pictured himself with a baby boy. A son. His son. Or daughter. It did not really matter which one it was, he would be just as happy with a healthy baby girl.

"It makes no difference." Lexi echoed his thoughts.

"Man." He said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Sometimes it just really hits me, you know? In 4 months I'm gonna be a father."

"The baby just hits me. All day and all night. It kicks really hard." She joked, patting the swelling bump.

"Can other people feel it on the outside?" Other people, being himself of course.

"I don't know. I don't really let people touch my stomach. Try it." She guided his hand across her belly but he didn't feel anything. "Maybe some other time." She said.

"So your appointment is when next week is wednesday right? I have to be there if your going to find out."

"Well we might not be able to, I can see if I can move it."

"Could you?" He was driving into Washington now.

"Yeah. I want you to be there to."

They cleaned up her old apartment and through whatever was left of hers into his car again. They ordered in Pizza and ate it on the way back to Richmond. It was so late that evening that Lexi's mother invited him to spend the night; on the couch. He was pretty tired and in the end he agreed. After her parents went to sleep, Lexi tip-toed down into the stairs and pulled Derek by the hand into her bedroom. It was well worth it because her bed was so much more comfortable then the sofa. The best part was getting to wrap his arms around her stomach.

He was delighted to feel the little jabs flickering against her skin that night. He kissed her goodnight again and settled down to enjoy feeling the baby for the very first time.

*~*

**Reader participation day! I have not decided if the baby should be a boy or a girl, so I may be easily presuaded if you review which one you want. All you have to do is review, which takes a few seconds. Please do because I love input!**


	15. Chapter 15

It was another case; another victim and another sadistic unsub. Bryan Madley had already viciously murdered 4 women in the Wichita area. They had his DNA, his name, his address and even car, but the damn unsub had continued to evade them. It was driving Hotch to his boiling point.

"Prentiss! Reid!" He nearly hollered across the police station. They hurried over, and he could tell by Emily's face she was in no mood to be yelled at. Hotch was in no mood not to yell.

This case had been disastrous from the start. Slack police work; 3 woman had already been murdered with the same MO before the Sherriff could put two and two together and figure out they were dealing with a clever sadistic bastard. Or serial killers as they were conventionally called. Madley killed to shock people and display his power over women since he never had any in his pathetic little life. They could have caught him already if they had been called in sooner.

"Do you have anything?" He asked, praying they got a break. No such luck.

"We're working on a geographical profile-" Reid started.

"Have you found anything useful?"

"Well not exactly."

"What the hell does 'not exactly' mean?" He knew he was making Reid flustered but he didn't care at this point. Madley could be onto his next victim by now.

"That means we have the same information we did an hour ago when you asked us." Emily drew herself up to her full height, almost daring him to challenge her.

"Have you heard anything from Morgan or Dave?" He would let it go for now.

"No, they're still checking all the crime scenes, again."

"Hotch, we've given them the profile, they have every available cop out on the streets looking for him, we should be out there too. We should be warning the public! We know what type of victims he chooses. Low risk, middle to upper class women, usually with one or more children, they have steady jobs and loving husbands." Emily recited from memory.

"JJ is handling the press and all the warnings. And we're not going anywhere. We are here to assist Prentiss. We can do everything we need to from the station." Plus he stepped on a few too many toes and _his_ boss was not too pleased. Emily didn't help matters by grating on his nerves. He didn't need to be reminded the mistakes in the case, he wanted it solve, and as soon as possible. If not for the women of the city, then for his own sanity.

"Well we have nothing to do but wait around until Madley shows himself again! Which according to Reid's statistics, could be days or even a week!"

"Find something to do." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, sir." She snapped back and went grumbling to their table of notes.

*~*

"I still think we should be putting our best efforts into warning these women." Emily said to Reid's back. She still was on tense terms with everyone except Reid and Dave. She suspected that Reid felt bad for the way he treated her when she first joined them team. But he was going through a drug withdrawal, so she could understand on some level that he wouldn't be the friendliest of people. Dave was another ballgame. Plus he did not pay much attention to their personal lives.

"We could, but that may lead to devolution and a killing spree. When he realizes that we are on to him, I presume he will become more violent." Reid coloured in his little map on the board.

Emily tapped her pen on the table, chewed her lip and went through all the possibilities in her mind. "I wish we could get just one good tip off the hotline."

"Agent Prentiss, you should hear this." One of the officers held up the hotline phone.

"I should wish more often." She said to herself. She listened to the recording.

"It was sent one minute ago, from a cell phone." The officer informed her.

"Hello? This is Brittany Harvey. I'm calling about that man, Myran Bradley? Or was it Bryan Bradley? I saw his picture on the news last night and anyways, I think I saw him driving around my street. He's in a dark green pick-up with some wood in the back. He was wearing a blue vest and had a baseball cap on. He looked just like the picture on the news..." Emily jotted down the address and then yelled, "Hotch!"

He rushed over to them. "We got a hit on the tip line. Was seen driving on second street, in the Schiff district."

"That's in my geographical profile!" Reid pointed out.

"We're closer then Morgan and Dave are. Get a few cars together to patrol that neighbourhood. Reid, Prentiss, JJ; with me. Madley most likely will be carrying a gun looking for his next victims. We predict he would rather go down shooting so wear your kelvar vests."

Emily cleverly kept her mouth shut. Hotch did not need to treat them like probies. They were senior field agents after all.

*~*

They arrived at the end of a roadblock. "We have both sides of this neighbourhood blocked. If he's in here we'll get him." The Sherriff informed him.

"Good." They had made it here within 10 minutes. Madley had to be close. Hotch could feel adrenaline running through his veins.

"We haven't seen him on the street; he may have stashed his truck in someone's garage. The next roadblock is four blocks away and every two blocks after that." The Sherriff continued.

"Fine. I'll spread my out agents between blocks. JJ stay here, call me if anything happens." He stressed the anything.

"Reid, Prentiss." He motioned them to follow him.

The sun was beating down on them. It felt like 80 degrees in the sunshine. And it was only 9:30 in the morning. "My geographical profile kind of worked." Reid said for conversation.

"Yeah, good job Reid." Emily patted him on the back and laughed a little.

"You need to focus Prentiss. This is serious, lives may be endangered." He reprimanded her when they got to the second roadblock.

"Yes, sir. I am very well aware of that." She said tightly, her anger at him rising. The two of them left for the third roadblock.

"You know, you can stop biting off my head at any time." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said, you can stop biting my head off, any time. Everything I do somehow is not good enough for you."

"I'm not biting your head off." He said defensively. Where was this coming from? Especially at a time like this. They had stopped in the middle of someone's drive way.

"Yes, you are. You constantly put me down; make me feel inferior to everyone else on the team. I've had nothing but complaints from you. I am a damn good agent. You are lucky to have me on this team. No one else has a problem with my performance. What the hell did I do to piss you off so much?" Now that she had started talking, she just could not seem to stop. She knew this was a very bad place to bring it up.

He was very surprised by her outburst. He had been a little harsh in pushing her away, but nothing outrageous. Had it really come off that callous?

She was waiting for his answer with her hands on her hips. What should he tell her; that he had a secret crush on her or that she was imagining things? He knew nothing could ever happen between them so he chose the latter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied. "If you have such a problem with-" He was cut off by the sound of a revving engine. They both turned toward the darkened carpool and in a split second a truck was racing towards them. Hotch didn't have time to think; he just pushed Emily out of the way and collapsed on top of her on the sidewalk. He had been inches from being road kill.

Officers were immediately on the scene; bullets flying in all directions. The two agents stayed close to the ground, knowing that they may be shot if they ran for cover. He was so close to Emily he could feel almost every contour of her body. Her eyes were open but they were dazed. That sent worry right to his heart because he pretty much had tackled her to the ground. She might have a concussion.

"Emily?" He whispered her name as the drama around them died down. Madley could not have possibly survived that shoot out.

"Yeah?" She half moaned. She was seeing stars and her head was pounding. Hotch pulled her to her feet. The world tipped precariously for a few seconds but righted itself after she breathed deeply. She vision returned to normal to see Hotch gazing at her intently.

"Are you alright?" He had his arm around her. Aaron Hotchner was a very strange man. One moment he was reproving her the next he was thoughtful and attentive. This constant tug and pull was driving her crazy.

"Fine." She answered pulling away.

"We need to get you to an ambulance." He insisted, trying to lead her to the roadblock.

"Really Hotch I'm fine."

"No Prentiss. That's an order." He told her and escorted her to the ambulance.

*~*

Emily checked out fine and was released within a half hour. By that time the team had packed up and were heading back to the airport. Madley had died instantly and the city was safe again for now.

It was dark when they reached drove into Quantico. Emily stared out of the window watching the cars pass when she saw a random car sitting beside her own coupe. There was a man whom she couldn't quite see sitting on the hood. His figure seemed so familiar.

"Do you know that man?" JJ asked, sitting next to her. It was getting the attention of everyone on the team.

"Nice car." Rossi remarked.

Emily thought she knew who it was but it was impossible. The person she was thinking of was supposed to be in France.

The SUV pulled into its parking space. "I think it's....my father." She said, getting out and rushing over.

"Hello princess!" It was her father! "Hi daddy!" She threw herself into his arms. This was perfect. She had rarely seen him in the last few years. Not since he made the move to Europe.

"How are you?" He asked walking her into the office. She could not get over how good he looked. He still had his white hair and beard but he looked younger and healthier.

"I'm great." She could not stop smiling. "How are you? Where did you get that roadster? Are you staying in town?"

He laughed heartedly. "One question at a time, my darling. I am so well but am only in town for this evening. I thought I would take my precious daughter out and spoil her rotten."

"That's a shame. I just have to grab my bags. Then we can leave." She loved the attention her father gave her. He was the only person who made her feel incredibly special. She was a daddy's girl through and through.

She took him up to the bullpen and introduced him to the team. Somehow section chief Strauss got an introduction as well.

"How nice to meet you Mr. Prentiss." Strauss was wearing her nicest face. Nothing good would come from that but Emily ignored her. No one could ruin this moment.

*~*

"Prentiss, a word." Hotch said, standing in his office door.

"Sure." She left the group surrounding her father. He should likely wait until after everyone had left but it could not wait. Her little outburst had to be addressed and corrected. He could not let something like that happen again, especially during a case. They could have been killed today.

He wasn't in the best mood either. Strauss had railed about amateurish blunders in this case. It did not bode well for him. On top of that, he was informed of all the budget cuts happening in the next month.

"Yes, sir?"

"Your behaviour today was inexcusable. You put both yourself and the case in jeopardy. Do not question me again."

"What? If we hadn't stopped we might not have found Madley." Emily pointed out.

"We would have when we searched the houses. You were unprofessional at the scene. If you value your position here, you will not let it happen again. You can leave now." He knew he was pissing her off, but she seemed to get the message. She stalked out.

*~*

"What's the matter princess?" Her father asked. Was it that obvious?

"Nothing daddy. My boss is just being an ass again." They left.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Her father handed her a velvet case. Was it jewellery? Earrings or a pendant? She smiled and opened it. It was a key.

"A key to what?" They exited the building. He pointed to the roadster. Her mouth dropped.

"But it's such an expensive car."

"Nothing but the best for my darling." He said as she checked out her new car.

"I love it!" It was a shiny black roadster. Leather interior and a brand new GPS system.

"Come on princess, let's go to the Westend Bistro and have some dinner. You can tell me everything happening in your life. Hopefully I can meet some nice gentleman prepared to marry my favourite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter and no, I'm not even close to being married."

"You're running out of time Emily. When am I ever going to get any grandchildren to spoil?"

She didn't answer him. He always asked these questions. She always gave him evasive answers.

"Daddy can we not talk about that." She asked. "You know my answer." He sighed.

"I only want the best for you, Emily."

"I know."

*~*

Hotch was in his office, getting ready for the morning meeting when he saw two men come up to Emily's desk. They spoke a few words, and she left with them. That was extremely strange. He did not recognize those agents. He watched JJ rush from her office to the stairwell Hotch was standing at.

"Hotch." She said breathlessly.

"What?"

"Emily's fathers plane crashed last night. No survivors. Strauss is telling Emily now. I thought you should know. They think it might be a professional hit." She informed.

*~*

**So a whole chapter dedicated to Hotch/Prentiss. Thanks to who reviewed or gave me an alert. Don't forget to review this time and tell me whether you'd like a baby girl or baby boy!**


	16. Chapter 16

His heart dropped. "Are you serious?" He asked JJ.

She nodded. "I heard it through Strauss' secretary, and it's all over the news. Only they aren't reporting who was in the plane but it was definitely a Prentiss jet."

"Why do they think it was professional?"

"The plane checked out fine when it left the airport and it suddenly explodes? I called ATF and made inquires; they think there was a bomb on board."

"Why would Ethan Prentiss be targeted?" He asked himself. It did not make sense; he wasn't a diplomat, a government official or anything close.

"How did Emily take it?" He asked nonchalantly, masking his actual worry. He knew she would be devastated. How could she not? When the Ambassador brought in the Russian mob, you could tell by the tension between mother and daughter that they did not see eye to eye. Emily must have identified more with her father.

"I haven't seen her come out of Strauss' office yet."

"I'll be right back. Strauss may want us to handle this case." He excused himself and headed towards Strauss' office. He had the urge to make sure Emily was alright. But when he got to the office, the door was open and Emily was already gone.

"Ma'am?" He knocked on her door.

"Yes, Agent Hotchner?" She did not look disturbed at all. She looked like her usual fire-breathing self.

"Where is Agent Prentiss?" He asked.

"Her family came to accompany her. They've already left. I've gave her two weeks grievance."

"How did she take it?"

"She took it quite well. Just as I would expect her to take it. She is excellent at compartmentalizing." Strauss didn't even look up. This woman was unbelievable, he thought.

"But I do have good news. Before Mr. Prentiss' death, he donated a vast sum to the BAU. I was surprised the check actually went through. We should be fine for the budget this year and next. You get to keep your precious jet."

Strauss didn't see his momentary look of horror. All Strauss was concerned about was the budget and not about the agent whose father just died. It was ridiculous. He left abruptly not caring if he offended his boss.

JJ was pacing outside her office. "Well?" She asked.

"Strauss said Emily took it well enough."

"Oh. Well that's good. Do you want me to tell the rest of the team?" JJ twisted her hands like she did when she was anxious.

"Yes."

"Do you think we should visit her? Pay respects?" She fell in step behind him.

"Yes, but not now. We don't want to disturb the family." Of course he was saying that, but planning to drive to her apartment and make sure she was alright. He felt terrible for completely ruining her last evening with her father. He was a horrible person. He would use every excuse he had to see her.

*~*

Emily had never felt so numb. No words seemed to reach her as her male cousins escorted her down the stairs. They did not take the elevator; probably because they thought she might randomly break down in front of everyone and embarrass the family. She felt nothing. No tears or overwhelming sobs. Just numbness. Walking to the limousine was surreal and she hardly remembered receiving the news.

They bent her head and pushed her into the car. She sat straight and watched their mouths move but heard nothing. Could that be from the possible concussion?

She shut her eyes and relaxed against the cool leather. Her last words to her father weren't nice ones. She did not say 'I love you' or 'thank you so much for loving me' or even 'good-bye'. She had been spiteful and mean. Her father pushed one too many buttons on her and pressed the issue of marriage. She did not want to think of her failed engagement or be arranged.

"_What about Jason Carrey? He is a nice single bachelor. You always liked him." _

_She had laughed, "But I don't know him or love him daddy." _

"_What does love matter? I married your mother."_

"_And you divorced her for some blonde Twinkie named Cookie." She slung back another cocktail._

"_Her name wasn't Cookie it was Cecilia. And I think you should consider it. Your job won't keep you warm at night." _

"_My job is just fine. In fact, I should just go. I have an early day tomorrow."_

"_Emily, I just want you to be happy." He pleaded._

"_Then leave me alone." She walked out of the Westend Bistro. She did not want to deal with marriage. _

"_Emily!" She heard him vaguely call, but she was already in a cab. _

She wondered what his last thoughts were. Was he thinking of her and how she blew him off? Was he thinking of his own failed marriage? Was he enjoying a brandy, chatting with some business associates. She could have convinced him to stay in the city. An evening of whiny and pleading would have done it.

"Emily? Emily!" Her mother's face was in front of her. They had arrived. She was pulled out of the car and walked into the house. She was so disconnected from her body. It was like she was floating above everyone and just watching. Watching everyone fall apart.

The house was full of her relatives. Flower baskets were everywhere decked with cards. Trays of food were on every surface. Almost everyone had changed into something black. The tablecloths were black. But she was wearing blue. She should be wearing black like everyone else. She should be mourning but she felt nothing. She held her emotions away from her.

Her cousins, Gregory, George and Gloria Prentiss, all sat on the settee. Her mother and two grandmothers sat on the chesterfield. A funeral director was already inside the house trying to talk them into buying a Bronze casket. She sat next to Gloria, who threw herself into Emily's arms and sobbed. Emily patted her back. Gloria was the rightful baby of the family. She was the youngest and spoiled rotten. Her uncles, her father's brothers, paced behind them.

She knew they were bickering but none of it touched her. She could envision the argument without even hearing it. One would want steel; the other would want a huge tomb to show off their money. Her mother would argue that Ethan had been her husband and her grandmother would argue that Ethan was her son.

"My poor darling." Her maternal grandmother hugged her. That brought everyone's attention back to Emily. She was her father's only child.

"Would you like to pick?" Her paternal grandmother laid a book of caskets in her hands. They sat in silence as she turned the pages. They were all watching and waiting for her to start to cry. She could feel it from them. It was too much. She stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs to what used to be her bedroom. She locked herself into the pretty pink room. She stumbled over the dollhouse and toy pony she had when she was little, and into the bathroom. Here would be the place where she could cry and let it all out but she still felt nothing. Her parents had created a monster. A person who could not even cry over their death.

*~*

Hotch debated on whether or not it would be appropriate to bring flowers. In the end he decided against it. He did not know how well he would be received. He hadn't spoken to Emily at all today. He couldn't pull into the Ambassadors driveway because there were so many cars. That worked in his favour, because he wanted to avoid her family if he could. He just wanted to check on her. Instead of opening the front door, he snuck into the house from the side. He did not know where Emily would be.

He was in an expansive kitchen. In his suit and dark hair, he blended in. Not too many people (and their seemed to be many) gave him a second look. He stopped in front of a portrait of child-Emily. Then it hit him. What the hell was he doing inside Emily`s parents house the day her father got killed? What the hell was he going to say to her? He needed to leave right away, before someone saw him here. Too late.

"Agent Hotchner?" Elizabeth Prentiss' voice rang out. "What are _you_ doing here?" She approached him. She looked as impeccable as ever.

"Ambassador." He greeted. "My condolences." They shook hands, him desperately trying to think of one of the excuses he had, had in mind. They seemed to escape him now.

She stared at him blankly waiting for an answer. The Ambassador had more family to greet and more funeral to plan.

"I just wanted to make sure Emily was alright." Might as well be honest. That did not seem good enough for the ambassador. "And to make sure she knew that if she needed another week, that she could take it. Section Chief Strauss wanted me to pass that on." He made up.

"Thank you very much Agent Hotchner. I'm sure my daughter will appreciate that gesture. But she's lying down at the moment. She doesn't want o be bothered at this time."

"No, no, I completely understand." He agreed.

"Are you attending the funeral?" She asked, walking him out. "It will take place at St. Patrick's Cathedral on Wednesday at 11. We are holding a wake here tonight and tomorrow, 4 until 6 and then 7 until 9."

"I will notify everyone in my office so they can pay their respects. Thank you Ambassador." He felt so relieved to get out of there. But he forgot to ask how Emily was.

*~*

It was the day of the funeral. Emily sat in front of her childhood vanity. She had dark circles around her eyes from not getting any sleep. Gloria was brushing her long dark hair. She spent the last two days up here in her bedroom. She refused to come down for the wake. She did not deserve to be down there. Even her mother had cried over her ex-husband, but Emily could not. She had no idea why she couldn't. She wanted to. She could not break down those walls.

Elizabeth Prentiss entered the room. "We have to leave soon." She announced. "You're not wearing that green dress Emily. You must wear black."

"I'm not going." Emily said softly. Everyone would be expecting her to weep when she couldn't.

"Of course you are." Elizabeth picked out a dull black dress from the closet. Emily had temporarily moved back into her mother's house. "Come on. Get changed."

"No mother." Emily refused. Gloria pinned her hair back, but continued playing with it. Her cousin looked a lot like her, only younger. She was also care-free and untroubled.

"Yes, Emily. You must go. It is your duty to represent this family now that your father has passed. Now change." Her mother was firm, as always.

"I'm wearing what I'm wearing mother. It was daddy's favourite." She hated the past tense. She took comfort from the fabric. She had worn all her father's favourites. Sure they were old and annoyed the hell out of her mother but it meant a lot to Emily.

The funeral passed by quickly. Emily zoned out and stared at the mahogany casket that was empty. There were no bodies to bury. She sat in between her mother and grandmother. She could almost feel everyone's eyes on her.

The painful part was waiting at the doors and being subjected to hugs and kisses as everyone passed by. The line seemed endless.

*~*

Hotch and the rest of the team waited in line. Derek had joined Lexi and her parents.

"Oh my god." Lexi said leaning across him to see down the line.

"What?" He said as her mother slapped her arm for cursing.

"Keaton is here. In front of your boss."

"Whose Keaton?" He spotted the tall dark-haired man in front of Hotch.

"Emily was engaged to him years ago. But then she found out he was sleeping with her co-worker. It ended very badly."

"Why the hell would he do that to her?" Derek asked.

"It's complicated. He's an asshole anyways. I'm going to go warn her." Lexi moved out of the line.

*~*

Emily saw him before he saw her. She felt so tired. It was like the last straw had been broken. All bad things started with Keaton. He was the source of most of her problems. He tried ruining her life and she still went back to him. She needed to feel something. She wanted to feel anything whether it was terrible angst or heartbreaking sorrow. The tiniest of sobs broke from her throat and she trembled. Her mother eyed her warily. That was the signal to excuse herself.

*~*

Hotch was about ten feet from Emily. He could see her swaying and shaking. He saw her take a step back and exit the corridor. She did not look well. Her face had been pasty white. He made the decision to follow her. Only two other men also did. The man before him joined him and another one who resembled Emily.

But Hotch was the one to catch Emily in his arms when she fainted.

*~*

**So what did you think of this chapter? Long and sad I know, but it is needed for this storyline. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Emily Prentiss did not seem like the woman to be delicate or 'small'. But that was how she looked in his arms. Her head lolled to the side, completely unconscious. A few tears lingered on her cheeks.

"Emily." He gently shook her.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" Ambassador Prentiss' shrill voice called out. "What's going on?" Hotch looked behind him to see a ton of people peeking into the room to see what had happened.

"Well?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Hotch lifted Emily off the floor.

"She just fainted."

The ambassador strangely looked relieved. "Then take her somewhere other than here." She hissed turning on her heel.

"Everything's alright." She ushered people away from the door. Hotch had no idea what to do with his unconscious agent. He looked to the man on his right. His assumed he was a family member. He just wanted the okay to take her.

"Keaton, you should know better than to be here!" Morgan's girlfriend stormed in. Emily stirred from the noise but didn't wake.

"I-I..didn't mean..." The other man, Keaton, stammered. Morgan's tiny girlfriend with her pregnant belly was a large force in the room.

"Please leave and never come back." She snapped and marched the man out.

"What's with that?" Hotch asked, shifting his arms.

"Keaton Jones. Her ex-Fiancé. I can take her if you want." The other man offered.

"That's fine. I can handle her." Hotch told him. He wouldn't pass Emily onto someone he did not know.

"Yeah, Lex said he cheated on her or something like that." Morgan added.

"I have to get back. If you just drop her off at the house; it should be fine. Thanks." The other man sounded like he was talking about a package. Hotch felt incredibly bad for Emily. No one seemed to be treating her like a person.

Morgan helped him put Emily in the backseat of his car.

"Should I take her to the hospital? She should have woken up by now." Hotch pondered outline.

"I don't know. She looks like she's sleeping. Maybe if she doesn't wake up soon." Morgan suggested.

Hotch was very careful to avoid any bumps on the way back. It probably would not have mattered. She didn't wake even when he pulled onto the crunchy gravel driveway. It was more difficult getting her out of his car then in. And he had to knock on the front door with her in his arms. A stunned looking maid answered.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

"She's alright, just fainted." He explained. His arms were getting sore from carrying her.

"In, in." She gestured into the sitting room. It was a relief to finally put her down.

"Can you call a doctor?" He asked the hovering maid.

"Doctor? Call? Si, si." He heard her dialling in the background.

The doctor was there in minutes. It was impressive that the Prentiss' had an on-call doctor. The professional examined Emily, took her blood pressure and listened to her heart.

"Senora?" He called for the maid again. "Has little Emily been sleeping well?" He inquired.

"Oh, no, no. She not sleep at all since father die. Hardly eat to." The doctor nodded.

"It's almost certainly fatigue. I recommend plenty of good food, water and bed rest." He gathered up his bag.

"I can prescribe something for sleep." He took out a pen and pad and scribbled something down. "She probably won't take it but here's trying." He ripped it off and handed it to Hotch. Was he supposed to stay here now?

The doctor had stayed a full fifteen minutes and then left. Everyone was still at the burial site so there was nothing for Hotch to do but wait.

"Glass of water?" The maid asked him. "Sure." He accepted.

"There lots of food out there." She pointed to the row of food trays. He suspected they were for the guests coming after the funeral but helped him. He was hungry from the mornings proceedings. He was gathering food when he heard a soft voice call out,

"Carlota?"

Emily had woken.

*~*

"Carlota?" She called again.

She recognized the room she had woke up in and was completely disoriented. She wiped a few stray tears with her sleeve. Very unladylike but she didn't care.

"Lottie? Mother?" She could hear sounds from the kitchen and went to investigate.

"Carlota? What am I doing here? Where is everyone?" She asked earnestly.

"The doctor say you collapsed at the funeral my sweet little Emily." Oh wow, that was news. That would explain her headache and tiredness. She needed a bed and fast.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are still at the cemetery."

Emily was crushed. "I don't get to watch my own father be buried?" Her bottom lips trembled and fresh tears trailed old ones. She sank down in the chair and wept on the counter like a child.

"Why did you have to do that to me Emily?" Elizabeth Prentiss scolded, bustling in.

"What?" Emily was still sniffling.

"Could you not excuse yourself in a more private place?"

"No, mother. I hadn't exactly planned on anything that happened."

"Right." Elizabeth acted like she didn't believe her daughter. "Well go freshen up and help me greet people." She ordered.

Emily had no intention of obeying. She wanted her father; but would have to settle for her bed. She did not care about her mother's politics and how she was using this tragedy for her advantage. Truth be told, she was more humiliated in both of them. She choked on another sob. Everything was just beginning to dawn on her.

"Who brought me back Lottie?" Emily asked feeling very uncomfortable about her weakness. She had not been able to protect herself. What if it was someone she didn't know?

"A nice gentleman from the funeral. He was very handsome. I wish I got his name. You should call him and thank him. But you need sleep now. Let's get you to bed. Doctor's orders." Carlota suggested.

"Thanks Lottie."

*~*

He stopped by the flower shop on his way, after sneaking out of the Prentiss' home. He did not feel up to facing Emily. She was going through a difficult time already. He did not need to add to it. So here he was at a tiny flower shop picking out a bouquet to send her. Flowers usually worked with Hayley, depending on what he had done.

He figured an already made bouquet with a little note would be best.

"Any one of those bright ones." He told the woman across the counter. They were bright and pretty. Any woman would like them. He was handed and card and quickly wrote:

'_Emily, Hope you're feeling better, my deepest sympathies' _before he thought it through. He bought them and stuff them in the passenger seat and drove back.

He snuck back into the kitchen using the side door and tried to place them on the counter. His plan was to not to be seen. It didn't work. The same maid spotted him.

"You back?" She asked.

"No, just give these to Emily please. I have to go." He ducked out as the rational part of his brain took over and mentally kicked him. What kind of game was he playing? Oh Crap, he thought. He forgot to sign his name. Emily wouldn't know who sent the flowers.

*~*

"Just the fact that Keaton was there makes me so mad!" Lexi told him. Derek humoured her, glad her anger wasn't directed at him for once.

"Why do you have such a hatred for this guy?" He asked after a while. Lexi really was going off on him.

"It's a long story. Do you have any peas?" Lexi was raiding his cupboards.

"Maybe." He lay down on his couch and petted Clooney as Lexi opened up a can. She had those weird pregnancy cravings. Yesterday she asked him for pickles.

"Well I told you Em and Keaton were engaged and that he cheated on her. But it was the way she found out that pisses everyone who knows about it off. Only a few of us in the wedding party know. The Prentiss' like to keep their mistakes under the rug. That's probably why she stopped talking to me. That and other things."

"Go, on."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning. Em and Keat were one of those sickening couples. It was all about love, marriage, kids. You know the American dream. Keaton was going to be a huge executive and Em had just started out in the FBI, St. Louis office. Then Em got pregnant so of course their parents make them get engaged. Everything was fine and dandy until Em miscarried."

"Jesus." Derek commented. He could not picture Emily having a kid no more then himself.

"Oh and if you tell anyone I told you this; I will have to kill you." Along with the cravings came a wonderful sense of humour.

"So where was I? Oh right, so even though she lost the baby they still decided to go on with the wedding. Major mistake. That's where I think Keaton starting going after Andrea, his secretary." Lexi waited for a dramatic reaction. Derek just laughed.

"This is serious." She slapped his leg. "So it's close to the wedding day and Emily never told me but I heard she had gotten pregnant again. I think two days before her wedding she lost it again."

This story was taking on a darker tone. "On her wedding day, I had her all laced up in her beautiful gown, but I knew something was off. She was all jittery and not her usual Emily-self. Keaton was also acting very strange and randomly disappearing. All of a sudden Emily storms into our bathroom saying that she had seen Keaton kissing Andrea in a closet. She called off wedding right there and flew to Chicago the next day. And that`s why Keaton is such a bastard."

"Holy shit." Derek said. Emily had been through some rough times.

"I know. Emily hasn't been the same since. I'm sure she won't be now. Everyone has been waiting for her to snap. Do you have any salt and butter to go with my peas?" She asked.

*~*

"Little Emily. Look what I have for you." Lottie shook her from her dead sleep. Emily peeked her head out to smell hot food. And there was a vase of colourful daisies sitting on her nightstand.

"Who are these from?" She asked. She still felt raw but the gesture was nice. They were pretty.

"They from that gentleman I told you. Here is lovely note. I think you have secret admirer."

How nice, Emily thought reading the note. It looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't place it. At least someone was recognizing her sorrows. Just thinking of that made the tears well up again. She descended back under the covers, determined not to rise for a few days.

*~*

**Another chapter dedicated to Hotch/Emily. Strangely I had not planned on writing anything like this chapter, but it had a mind of its own. Oh well, here it is. Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Special thanks go to TXCharm86, Celina79, shinecsc, Daisyangel, emochild52, Lexi Hale, musicluver246, Catarcy and lovingmylife for keeping up with this story and reviewing. Also thanks to everyone else who alerted, it really means the world.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You promise you'll wait for me?"

"I can't promise anything Derek. You know that."

"I have to be there Lex."

"I know but I don't want to move it. Another spot might not open up. You might not be away."

"I have to be there. _Have to_."

"Then you'll have to make sure your there. I'm not changing my appointment. We might not even be able to find out what the baby is. Sometimes it doesn't work." She reminded him.

Derek leaned back in his chair. The BAU had been quite busy this week and he feared if they got a case now he would miss something very important. He wanted to be the first to know if he was having a son or daughter. He didn't want to hear it over the phone. "I think I may just call in sick tomorrow." He mused out loud.

"I thought you were short an agent?"

"We are." Emily still hadn't returned to duty. She had a few days left, plus the extra week if she decided to take it. Even though they were busy, there was a lot less tension surrounding Hotch. Derek wondered briefly if there was something between his boss and Emily.

"What do you think it is?" Lexi was asking him.

"Huh?"

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Having a boy first would be nice....." He trailed off, hearing her little gasp.

"What?" Had he said something wrong?

"What did you say?" She sounded apprehensive now.

"I said having a boy would be nice." He repeated slowly.

"No Derek. You said 'having a boy first'.....what does first mean?" He could hear her tapping a pen on her desk. Technically they were both supposed to be working.

Derek tried to think of a quick answer that would satisfy her. But honestly he had no idea why he said that. It just came out.

"I dunno Lex....I just thought...you know..." He struggled with words. Damn, why did he have to get himself into another hole with her. When he got one step ahead he had to take two back.

She was silent on the line for a bit. They had conversations like this before. Silence could last up to five minutes. Derek usually did not want to hang up the phone. Could he picture himself with more than one child? He figured when he was ready to settle down, once he found the right woman, he could have a few.

"I didn't mean anything by it." He feigned indifference.

"Really because they way you said it-"

"I guess I just always thought that when I would have kids it wouldn't be...just...a kid. Didn't you?" He cleverly turned the conversation around on her. It worked.

"I guess...yeah I envisioned at least two. But that's neither here nor there. I'm going tomorrow at 7."

"Ok, I will try my best to be there." He hung up after saying goodbye. He got an anxious jittery feeling in his legs. Tomorrow could be one of the best days of his life. If they didn't get a case.

*~*

Emily had vacated her childhood bedroom and moved her stuff down the hall. Her bedroom was too stifling; too pink and too much. So she slipped into what her mother referred to as the 'guest room'. It really had been her father's room before the big divorce. It still smelled like him. For the first time in a week she felt calmer. Which was a good thing since she had, had sudden crying fits. This morning she had finally had enough when she snubbed her toe on the dollhouse her father had made for her. She had fell over the gigantic thing and wondered why on earth she had ever loved it. She had never been a girlie girl. Then she remembered how much she liked spending time with him while he built it in the basement. It was the most she saw of him during her 9th year.

The other good thing about this room was that it was sectioned off from the rest of the house. Here no one would bother her. Her mother was constantly coming up to her and annoying her with stupid questions. Her mother wanted to snap out of whatever she was in and go to functions with her. 'Help Represent the Family' she had said. Emily had no interest in going to anything.

Other people were lingering as well. Those who wanted a share of her father's wealth and weren't getting one. Who was she to dictate who got what? Her father had been especially generous with his daughter, ex-wife and mistress. All his estates were divided between them. Emily now owned the house in France. She owned everything in that house. A couple cars, antique paintings and furniture and all the land. That with the inheritance made her set for life.

It still didn't matter to her. She wanted time back. She wanted her concentration back. She had never been so disorganized. Her attention span had become so short and her temper even shorter. That was why she wanted to be away from people. She hoped it would get better before she went back to work. They would probably ask her to do a psychological evaluation.

_Ick_, she thought sullenly.

Someone knocked on the door. Damn, they found her already. Emily was in no mood to see people. She choose to ignore them. If it was her mother, grandmother or cousin, they would burst in anyways. They didn't care for her privacy. She wished the room had a secret passage way she could escape to.

"Little Emily? Are you here?" It was only Carlota. Emily jumped from the bed to open the door before Lottie yelled again. It might attract attention.

"Hey Lottie." Emily let her into the room.

"You poor thing. You miss Mr. Prentiss." Carlota consoled. "These came for you." She produced another set of flowers. She had gotten so many, but none she liked as much as the daises.

"Who are these from?" She sighed, setting them aside. They were nothing special.

"John Cooley."

Emily gave a haughty laugh. These were going in the shedder. Or out the window.

"What would he think if we sent him mulch back?" She wondered out loud. Carlota just shook her head.

Carlota chatted as she helped clean the room. "Mrs. Prentiss left early today to go to that Baker's function."

_Good_, Emily thought. That meant her mother would be out of her hair for the evening. A movie marathon with a few pints of Ben & Jerry's, curled up in bed, would be a good evening.

"Lottie did you buy anymore ice cream?" She asked.

"It is in first freezer." Carlota said gathering up the laundry and taking it away. Emily thought of starting her movie marathon night early. She went downstairs into the kitchen. She had her own staircase as well. It was very handy.

She got a pint out from the freezer and was grabbing a spoon when she heard a knock at the kitchen door. No one knocked on that door. Of course, her boss had never shown up at her mother's house either.

"Hotch?" She asked opening up the door. He looked slightly uneasy and she didn't feel like being bossed around tonight.

"Prentiss." Was his greeting.

"Yes?"

"No has heard from you in days. We were getting worried." Emily tried not roll her eyes. She seriously doubted she was _that_ close to anyone in team. Her friendships there had been spoiled the night Morgan flipped out at her. She had put a considerable distance between herself and them since then. Except maybe for Reid. Although they had not gotten off on the right foot they were making progress. He was the only one who had not chosen sides. She appreciated that. Hotch, JJ and Garcia clearly backed Morgan.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"So you're going to be back on Monday?" He asked casually. It was only Wednesday, which would give her four days left to recoup.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered. They stood in an awkward silence.

As Emily said "Would you like a cup of coffee?" Hotch said "I better be going."

Emily had only said that to be polite, the ever ingrained diplomat training never leaving her. She was surprised when he accepted. He could just be being polite as well. She put on a pot anyways.

"ATF has been investigating the plane crash." Hotch told her. "They don't believe Ethan Prentiss was the direct target." He continued.

"I would rather not talk about that." She snapped abruptly.

"Oh."

Emily had never seen Hotch so submissive. She shut up him right up. Possibly he realized it wasn't the time nor the place to bring it up.

"Cream or milk?" She asked passing both. He accepted the cup silently but didn't bring up any conversation.

"Any cases lately?" She asked next, to fill the silence.

"A few. We have been busy this week. There was an arson case on Monday that we got just in time. JJ has a case for us tomorrow, I believe. The Florida Keys."

"Be careful of the alligators."

Hotch gave a little laugh. "Morgan won't appreciate it. He finds out the sex of the baby tomorrow."

"Big day."

"Yes. I should go. Thank you for the coffee. See you Monday." He passed back the coffee cup.

That was a very weird conversation, Emily thought later on. She never expected Hotch to go out of his way to see her. Of course, it was strictly business; so she supposed it was okay.

*~*

Hotch was treading dangerous waters. He was more drawn to her than ever before. Was it some kind of twisted guilt? He was thinking of her all day and she filled his dreams at night now. Maybe it was because she had been gone so long. But this was getting ridiculous. It was professional to go out of your way to see your subordinate just because you felt like you had to.

He had tried to end it but that hadn't worked. It only made it worse. Still, he could never see it going anywhere. Emily clearly had no awareness of his feelings. They would eventually go away. He knew he should also stop taking it out on Emily and the team. It was messing with the dynamics. He needed to fix this somehow.

*~*

Derek was not in a good mood the next morning. He made the abundantly clear to Hotch, who was getting more and more frustrated with him. He would miss the entire appointment. He sat sulking at his desk, flipping his cellphone open and close. They would be leaving in 20 minutes. Now he would have to wait all day. There was no way to refuse not going.

Hotch walked out of his office with his go-bag. "Morgan." He called. Derek looked up but didn't answer. He knew he was being childish, but this was an important day. Hotch knew that before he accepted the case.

"You can stay here for the day and work victimology, but I want you on the scene by the end of the day." He said.

"Really?" Derek perked up. He had just enough time to get down to Richmond. Without speeding. He just hadn't counted on the traffic jam.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" He punched the rubber steering wheel. This was not good. He called her, but her cellphone was off. She must already be at the hospital.

He got there 20 minutes late. It might be over already. He raced up with stairs to the obstetrics floor. He didn't see her in the waiting room. The receptionist waved him in.

Lexi and her mother were waiting inside the office.

"Did it happen? Did you find out?" He shot questions at them. Lexi waited until he was finished, as usual.

"No, Derek. We haven't found out yet. The doctor will be in soon to tell us." He sighed in relief and then kissed her. He was so glad they waited.

"Did you have the ultrasound?" He asked next.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell what it was. The doctor is looking at it closer on her monitor. And well, we told her to draw it out as long as possible so you could make it."

"Thanks babe." He said.

The doctor came back in smiling happily. "I have a verdict." She announced.

She handed them the papers. "Congratulations you're having a baby girl."

*~*

**So Daisyangel, Celine79 and those I shall not mention, got their wish. Congratulations ladies. Please review, even though I know there isn't a lot of action in this chapter. More to come. **


	19. Chapter 19

They both had stupid grins on their faces. In three months they would have a daughter. Nothing was more exciting, but Derek couldn't celebrate to long. He had to be on a plane in Washington.

He stayed as long as he dared. He knew that Hotch was irritated enough with him, but it was worth it. The team would be happy for him. Finding out he was having a daughter made it even more real.

He knew they next thing he would do was try to convince Lexi to live with him. Now that he had a daughter on the way he did not want them living in another city. Plus he knew that Lexi wasn't really enjoying the position at Virginia State. It wasn't the same, she had told him.

The drive back to Quantico was quicker. He still had to do more on victimology. Usually Reid or Prentiss were stuck with that assignment, but with Prentiss still out he could take it for one case. He was much better at crime scenes and pursuits.

"Hey Penny." He said, rushing into Garcia's office.

"Well what is it?" Garcia looked just as excited as himself.

"A girl!" He exclaimed. He felt like dancing around, a feeling usually rare in his line of work. Garcia jumped up and hugged him. They did end up dancing a little bit.

"That's awesome, Derek." Garcia was all smiles. "But your plane is leaving soon."

"I know. I have to call mom and my sisters first." And everyone else he could think of. He called his mother at work and listen to her cry. Sarah gushed and Desire screamed into the phone. Of course a girl was what they wanted.

He texted everyone else while he was at the airport. Garcia had likely told everyone on the team already. But now he had to concentrate on the case at hand. That would be difficult. He usually had no problem focussing on a case; today would be a challenge.

*~*

Somehow her world changed. She felt like a completely different person now. It was like she had lost something in her very being; not just her father. She refused to believe it was a depression. She was much smarter than that. But she still didn't know how to fix it or go back. Everything affected her differently. She had less patience and composure. She really had to watch her tongue.

Unfortunately, she did not at home. That had spurned more fights with her mother then during her high school years. For some reason she resisted leaving. Her apartment was collecting dust but she did not want to be there all alone. The first time in years she wanted company; even if she fought with them. Anything could potentially set her off. Usually it was her mother's comments.

Her cousin Gloria had also chosen to stay. They looked so much alike they could be sisters. Most thought they were. Gloria was the comic relief between the two Prentiss woman. She could chatter aimlessly about anything. Emily was glad to go back to work just to get away from her 'shadow'. She was the baby and spoiled rotten. Gloria had gotten everything she ever wanted; but then her standards were easily compromised.

Emily had figured her mother would force her out then listen to her grumble. Yet she hadn't said anything to her. Maybe her mother liked having her around. Elizabeth Prentiss certainly thought Emily should branch out and go to the dinners and luncheons that Emily had no interest in. She nagged her to go with her. She put up with a few. It was almost too much effort. She had to wear a fancy dress and smile when she didn't feel like it. It was better to fake it then put up with the sad questions of 'what's wrong' or 'you poor dear.' Gloria was much better at it then her. She thrived on attention where Emily hated it.

The BAU did help some. It kept her busy. She certainly had to work much harder at it then before. The team was always being nice to her. Some days she had little to offer. Hotch constantly stuck her on victimology or with JJ. Maybe he could tell her head wasn't right. She got so distracted sometimes; she didn't care. It wasn't the same.

It took her weeks to realize exactly what she broke. The best quality she had was to compartmentalize. She could separate any emotion and put it in its little spot and hold it away from her so she could think. Now all her emotions were tied together and inseparable. Try as she may, a part of her didn't want to do that. She figured she was starving her emotional being from not wanting feel. She didn't want to be a cold person like that.

"Emmie?" Gloria's high pitched girlie call broke her thoughts. Emily thought of fleeing but Gloria would only continue looking. Gloria was also incredible stubborn and when she put her mind to something; watch out. You could get caught in the wreckage.

"Yes?" She answered, quickly closing the case files on the desk. Gloria did not like to see unpleasant things.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Gloria flew into her bedroom and through herself on the bed. Emily bit her tongue hard, not wanting to start another fight. She was exhausted from the days events.

"Nothing." Emily had no plans any evening. She would come to her mother's house, have dinner, eat ice cream (she had, had to switch to a low fat, low sodium brand), and do a little more work. Fall asleep watching television and wake up every few hours dreaming she was in a burning airplane. She now loathed flying on the jet.

"Well since it's my birthday, I want to through a party. Help me plan it?"

"Ask mother." Emily simply told her.

"She'll be away. She just got an invitation to go to some summit or something like that. I want to have it here, and to be a surprise."

"You're through yourself your own surprise birthday party? You're like 29." Gloria was too old to be playing some games. But then Gloria still looked 25 and Emily felt like she had ages 10 years in a month.

"Well, you'll be throwing me the party. I'll just be making it perfect." Emily loved how the Gloria automatically assumed Emily would do it.

"I want a big cake and the party favours to be..." Emily stopped listening immediately. If she was clever she could get Gloria to plan the whole thing and then all she would have to do is host.

"Are you going to invite your friends?" Gloria asked after about an hour.

"Why it's your party." If Emily could choose she would rather not; she saw these people day in day out, she didn't need to party with them to.

"But I don't have that many friends. I want this to be a huge party."

"And you're having this on Saturday?" Good god, they would be busy.

"Yeah. So I'll just send invitations out..." Gloria went off again.

*~*

Emily did invite the team, but didn't make a big deal about it. They weren't required to come. It wouldn't start until late into the evening. Gloria always liked all night parties. Emily planned to throw the surprise, cut the cake, and escape to bed.

"Thanks so much for inviting us Em." JJ gushed at her, through lunch.

"Sure." Emily stuffed her mouth full of sandwich so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions. It worked. JJ left, still smiling at her.

"This is going to be absurd." She said to Reid.

"I thought you liked your cousin."

"Like her? She would never be one of my friends. She's family. You never can get rid of those."

"Then why did you agree to it."

"Because...she asked me. I don't really know why. Gloria always wants to be the center of attention."

And center of attention she was. She picked out a very expensive dress for herself and Emily. Her answer to any resistance was `But it's my birthday!'. It was much easier to just give it.

Gloria had planned a huge party. It wasn't like the woman had anything else to do. She currently had no job. Well that was a stretch; Gloria worked in the family companies. Emily wasn't sure exactly what she did but she took a lot of time off. She had catering, a DJ and people putting up decorations by the time Emily got home. Gloria came running down the stairs in her undergarments.

"What did you get me?" She babbled. Her hair was half curled and in clips. Gloria jumped from foot to foot waiting. _Shit_, Emily thought. She completely forgot.

"Ah...it's a surprise Glor." She faked a smile, then after Gloria left she dialled Reid.

"Is that Star Trek in the background?" She asked him first.

"Maybe. Did you know that-"

"I need your help. I forgot to buy a present for Gloria. Can you run to ah....?" She tried to think of a good gift. "Sephora in Georgetown and pick up a gift bag? Please Spencer?" She did not have the time, and Reid lived right near there.

"I don't know Emily. I'm not that comfortable going in there."

"I promise I'll make it up to you. She can't see me leave. Just bring it when you come."

"I wasn't planning on going."

"You're the only one." She knew Rossi was even going. "Please Spence!" He finally conceded. When she finished getting ready, people were already arriving.

*~*

Emily greeted the guests at the door. She was thankful that no one asked how she was feeling; it was all about the party. A lot of younger people came first, dropping off a ton of presents. Reid showed up with her gift and she directed him to the dining room where they were being dropped off. Emily introduced him to Gloria.

The ever excited Gloria through her arms around and made him sputter. It was just Gloria's way. And it was entertaining to Reid flush deep red.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed happily. Gloria wrapped her arm around his and led him into the Great room where the alcohol was being served. Emily briefly hoped Reid wouldn't become Gloria's next victim. But more people were coming. More of people she didn't know. Music began playing as the house filled. Emily was helping with the catering when Rossi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good evening." He said handing her a bottle of wine. It was one of her favourites. Then she realized Hotch was behind him.

*~*

Hotch was no sure what he was doing here. Dave could be to blame but he secretly wanted to go just to see Emily. She had ignored him far too long. She looked particularly pretty tonight. The black dress she wore fitted her perfectly and he could be staring at her too much.

"Do you guys want a drink?" She asked.

"How about a Scotch?" Dave asked. Hotch just shrug. He really did not trust himself to speak. He continued to do strange things like randomly send her flowers or drive past her house hoping for a glimpse. But everything he sent her the flowers she perked up a bit and seemed happier the next day. He knew she was keeping the notes he never signed. He had seen them on her desk.

"Here. See you around." She gave them their drinks and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Big party." Rossi commented as they stepped outside onto the terrace. "So how's Hayley? She hasn't reconciled the divorce yet?"

Hotch took a swig before he answered. "No. It will happen. She sold the house last week. I have a month to move." He said bitterly.

"Too bad. I figured if anyone could do it; you could." Rossi said. Hotch downed the rest of the drink. That cheered him up. At least he wasn't stuck in the office. They got another round of drinks.

"Oh Hello." Hotch had to do a double take at this woman. She smiled like Emily, had the same eyes, nose, chin and her hair curled the same. But she was a little shorter and was glowing radiantly. This woman wore a fantastic blue dress that was very low.

"Hello." He breathed. This woman smiled brilliantly up at him, inching closer.

"I'm the Birthday girl." She told him.

"Your Emily's cousin?" That could be bad. And uncomfortable.

"Yes. I'm Gloria." She tilted her head. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Aaron Hotchner." He finished the second drink. "I am Emily's boss. This is..." Dave had disappeared. He turned back to her.

"Cool." She slowly walked back out onto the terrace that was deserted. He followed. She perched herself on the stone bar. If he couldn't have Emily...

"So you do the same thing as Emily?" She asked. They were now the same height.

"Yes, I'm the Unit Chief." Gloria was getting even closer to him. He took another drink. He had very confusing feelings pass. Gloria looked so much like Emily; yet she was incredibly young.

"How old are you?" He found himself asking.

"29." That was ten years difference. That wasn't too much was it?

"Are you married?" She asked back, taking a drink of his drink. She waved to a waiter to bring them more.

"No, well, I'm going through a divorce." Her eyes seemed to brighten even more.

"How sad." She gave a sad look and gripped his arm, only to pull him closer.

Would it be so bad if just let go and...

*~*

"Ack.." Hotch moaned, burying his face deeper in the fluffy pillow. He woke with pounding pain in his head. What the hell did he do last night?

He froze when he heard someone shift beside him in his bed. But wait- this wasn't his bed. His bedroom was navy blue and this one was...pink. The light hurt his eyes so he had to close them again. Oh god, this could not be good. It wasn't. Especially when he realized he wasn't wearing clothes. How did he become so irresponsible! And who was his bed partner? He was afraid to look. They shifted again. Could he just slip out...his pants were on the floor. He moved to get them but then felt warm hands on his back. He turned back and saw the Emily.

Or at least, her doppelganger. Before he could make some excuse to leave they heard someone cough by the door. He turned and saw the real Emily. Leaning against the doorway and looking very angry.

*~*

**I love putting Hotch in uncomfortable positions! What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out! And please review. I will update very soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Go away Emmie." Gloria sighed, lying back down. Hotch dragged the blanket to cover himself more, desperately trying not to blush. He couldn't look at her.

"You're in my bedroom." Emily growled at them. "_My_ bedroom." _Oh god_, Hotch thought. He had slept with Emily's cousin in Emily's bedroom! This could not get any worse.

"You don't sleep here. Get out." Gloria snapped, throwing a pillow at the door. Emily stormed out.

"Thank god." Gloria turned her attention back to him.

"We didn't-" He could barely get the words out. Aaron Hotchner did not sleep with random woman. He and Hayley were high school sweethearts; they're had never been anyone else.

"Didn't what? Do it this morning? No..." Gloria kissed his neck. It was completely distracting, her coming on to him.

"Gloria." He said pushing her away.

"What?" She said innocently.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"What doesn't bother me?"

"Being here. With me."

"No. Honestly there aren't any other rooms in this house." She gripped his hands and straddled his legs. "And as for you being here; I couldn't have had a better birthday." She went back to kissing his neck.

"I should go." He said, pushing her back again.

"Why?" She tilted her head the same beautiful way Emily did. "Give me one _good_ reason and I'll let you go."

Hotch couldn't think of any at the moment. He probably could if she wasn't in front of him looking gorgeous. He would not lie and say he wasn't attracted to her. She embodied all of Emily's physical characterises in a sick and twisted way.

"I'm just getting out of a marriage."

"So? It's not like I'm asking you for a ring. Or even a commitment. Haven't you ever heard of just being casual?"

"I don't think Emily would appreciate it."

"Emily is not going to care. She is just mad we defiled her bed. She's a big girl." Gloria countered.

"I still think she will."

"Why do you care so much?" Gloria rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed.

"It matters because I work with her." He sat up and ran his fingers through his bed hair. It was Sunday and he had Jack this afternoon.

"If it matters that much then I'll ask her." Gloria rolled off the bed, grabbed an outrageously ugly robe and stuck a pose. It made him laugh. Then she left.

"You're serious?" He called after her. She could not possibly be actually asking Emily if it was alright to have a casual relationship. Whatever casual meant.

"Gloria!" He called again grabbing his pants and shirt. He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Emily was stacking dirty plates. The downstairs of the house was a mess.

"So?" Gloria was asking. "Do you mind?" She opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

Emily shrugged. "I don't care. Will you please help me clean up?" She grumbled.

"Get the maid to do it."

"Carlota is cleaning somewhere else. Mother gets home tonight Glor. This place needs to be spotless or else it will be my ass." She snapped.

"Fine. But later. C'mon." Gloria pulled at his arm. He didn't want to get involved in a family dispute but he had to apologize for the mess.

"In a sec." He told her. "Prentiss—Emily." He thought out his words. "It was inappropriate of what happened last night and I had no intentions what-so-ever to do this. It just happened, but I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable."

Again Emily shrugged. "It's your life Hotch. Do what you want with it. Who am I to say you can't see her?"

"Well it's more personal. I am taking your personal feelings into consideration."

"That's a first," She said under her breath. "I really don't care. I'm not that close to her." She told him. He didn't respond to the slight he had heard, but that was all he needed.

Gloria nearly jumped him when he went back to the room. Originally, he went back to say goodbye but Gloria had other plans.

*~*

Emily didn't know who she was madder at. Her flighty cousin, her boss or her mother who had left her in this mess. She knew it would have to be Gloria's idea to sleep with someone so—off limits. Gloria loved to get what she couldn't have. It had always been that way.

She contemplated warning her boss one what he was embarking on. He obviously had no clue what kind of person she was. Emily could not name one man who had safety escaped Gloria's wrath. But at the same time, Hotch was a grown man. She had no idea what was going on in his brain.

"Aaron is so great." Gloria sighed a few days later. She tossed herself on top of Emily's bed. Emily did not want to particularly hear why 'Aaron' was so great. But Gloria didn't care.

"He is just so..."

"Arrogant? Callous, pretentious, apathetic, demanding, a workaholic? Oh sorry, are those words to big for you?"

"Handsome, intelligent, intense, caring, thoughtful. Considerate. Great in-"

"I get your point!" Emily nearly hollered. She didn't need to hear any of her cousin's sexual exploits.

"Oh come on Emmie. You can't say that he isn't nice to look at." Gloria was unperturbed. She followed Emily around the house nearly swooning over the man. There was no escape.

*~*

Hotch once again slipped into the Prentiss house. This new relationship was much more interesting than doing paperwork and staying home alone. In the last three years he had never had one woman pay so much attention to him. It was nice to be noticed.

"Hey." He said entering her bedroom. Usually she would be waiting for him or nearly jump him when he entered. But tonight was angrily pacing the room throwing things into a suitcase.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. Gloria had literally been the happiest woman on the planet, always smiling. She always brightened up his day. Now she was crying and livid.

"My stupid Aunt. She's throwing me out!" She actually stamped her foot.

"Why?" Hotch asked, taking off his jacket.

"I don't know! She says I can't stay here anymore. That I have to go back to New York." Gloria kicked a suitcase on the floor.

"Why?" He asked again. She turned her glare on him. "I just want to understand." He told her.

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you? She just doesn't want me here. Now I have nowhere to go but New York. And I hate it there."

"But you work there."

"Yeah well, I don't like working there. I want to be here." Gloria looked like she was going to start crying again. Hotch felt uncomfortable around crying woman. Usually it was his fault and he could never make it better with Hayley. He would offer they go to his house, but he had left the house to be cleaned before the new owners moved in. He put most of his stuff in storage and stayed here for the night, everything else was in his office.

"What about a hotel?" He suggested.

"I don't know. I think I know someone who will help." Gloria grabbed the phone and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

*~*

She finally made the move back to her condo. In truth she had much overstayed her visit at her mothers. She forgot how secluded her condo could be and how much she liked it. She did bring some things of her father's with her. Some favourite paintings and bedspreads. It helped her, she thought. She had finally had enough of the two 'lovebirds' who had made their nest at her mother's house.

It seemed Hotch's car had made a permanent fixture in the driveway for the last two weeks. She didn't always see him but just knowing he was around was enough to drive her out. It was such a relief to be alone again. Emily drew herself a hot bath and put on some music. Only her phone rang to interrupt her.

"Emmie?" Emily knew she shouldn't have answered it.

"Gloria?" The woman erupted into sobs over the phone. "Whats wrong?" Emily's heart plummeted. Had something happened at the house?

"Your mother says I can't live here anymore. She doesn't want me here. I have nowhere to go. Can I stay with you?" She blubbered. "Just until I find somewhere else." She added.

Emily was not surprised that her mother would try to force Gloria to go back to New York. It was well over her vacation period. But the family would never fire her.

"Ahh..." Emily tried thinking if it was a good idea. "I guess for tonight you could. But I'm going to bed soon Glor."

"That's no problem. Thanks so much Emmie. We'll be there in a bit." Gloria hung up before Emily could say 'No!'.

Emily dialled her right back. "Ah excuse me? There is no way you are bringing Hotch over here. I will not have that man sleeping in the next room. Don'..It."

"What? You are such a hypocrite Emily! Yesterday you were fine with it! Why can't I just be happy for once? You always take it away from me!"

"Me, a hypocrite? You're the one prancing around acting the village idiot. No wonder Nana wants you out of her office." Oops. That was a little too harsh. Emily could hear the gasp on the other end. She would certainly pay for it afterwards.

Gloria spoke very lowly this time, "You can't even see what's in front of your effing face. I hate you and you will never, ever have what I have. Ever! You jealous bitch. " The line went dead and Emily could picture the poor phone being smashed against a wall. Or Hotch. Was Hotch what Gloria was talking? Why would Emily ever want him?

*~*

When Gloria came out she was even more livid. She paced back and forth and Hotch knew it was time to leave. Talk about north and south poles.

"No help?" He asked cautiously. She rounded on him.

"No. Your stupid sweetheart is such a conniving, little—" She snarled, "There isn't even a word yet to describe her!"

"Wait. Who?" This was turning real bad, real fast. She looked almost demented.

"Your precious little Emily. Don't think, nobody sees you moaning over her day and night, _Aaron_. You're such a fool sometimes."

"Excuse me?" His voice cut the air. Gloria had no right to talk like this.

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at her. Everyone saw it at the funeral. Everyone knows you slept with me to get to her. And how many times did you say _her_ name when we..."

"Gloria, that's enough, you need to calm down." That only spurned her on.

"And you're such a pathetic fool to love her. Don't you think she knows? She's known this whole entire time and has been laughing her ass off and you just fall for it again. Your just some sick puppy playing into her little games." Gloria suddenly looked stricken, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that-" But Hotch had heard enough.

He grabbed his jacket back and stormed out. Emily couldn't possibly know. No one could know. If Dave knew, he would surely say something. Even if to tease. His thoughts plagued him all the way home. Emily would never do that; he tried convincing himself. She would never be that mean to play with another man's emotions.

He tossed and turned between thinking she knew; things she had said in the past and evaluating every glance, tone or gesture, and knowing she couldn't possibly put two and two together. It was a difficult night and he got hardly any sleep. The crummy hotel didn't help much. He spent enough time in hotels and now he lived in one. That made him even out angrier.

*~*

After the fight with Gloria, Emily went back to her bath. Gloria was such a fool. She would always try to manipulate and rile Emily. Thankfully Emily knew better. Gloria needed a serious kick in the ass. And to grow up. Nothing she said was false; her grandmother really did want Gloria out. They just weren't brave enough to fire her. No wonder she was a little brat. Emily didn't bother herself at all with Gloria. She made castles out of sand and cried when she destroyed them.

As for her 'having Hotch', Emily thought it was one more sick twist in 'Gloria-Land' where she always needed a villain. Only Emily wouldn't play this time.

*~*

He was not a happy person walking into work. He was tried, cranky, confused and just plain bitter. It didn't help that Emily was the first one in; looking unusually bright and cheery. Emily never looked bright and cheery nowadays. Was that because she spent an evening howling until her sides hurt from his idiocy? He had to test it out.

He walked up to her desk. "Oh hey Hotch." She greeted, giving him a small smile.

Usually that would make his heart melt but today was different.

"So unfortunately I had to break it off with Gloria." He tested her reaction. Good thing no one was in the office this time of morning. It could have been a very awkward conversation.

Emily burst out laughing. "Wow! I knew that wasn't going to last long. I hope you wore a protective cup." She giggled. Hotch bristled, his gut turning viciously. She would have to have known about his feelings. And she _was_ laughing at him. All of this time.

*~*

**So this is the revised edition of this chapter. Thank you so much L!! I owe you a lot. Reason I rewrote the ending was I just wasn't feeling it and needed it to be better for the next chapter (which is a big one!). Anywho, enjoy and comment!**


	21. Chapter 21

Garcia caught up with Derek the moment he stepped off the elevator. "I wouldn't go into the bull pen." She warned, lurking just out of her office. JJ poked her head out of her office as well, followed by Reid.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Hotch went ballistic on Emily about ten minutes ago." JJ informed.

"Why did he go all ballistic?"

"We don't know. He just flipped out. They're in his office right now." Garcia piped up.

"She must have really ticked him off though. I haven't seen him that mad in a while." JJ added.

"Well baby girl I have work to catch up on. If I'm late it will make Hotch even worse." He kissed the top of Penelope's head affectionately and walked into the bull pen. Rossi sent him a look from his office. Other then that the bull pen was quiet, everyone trying not to (or to) listen to the conversation up the stairs.

*~*

"Complete disregard for the policies set in place here. This is not a personal playground Prentiss." In her mind she congratulated him on his use of alliteration. Besides that, she wished he would choke on his lunch. Or tie.

Her day had started out well enough. She rose early, watched the sunrise from the park and was extra early for work. Last night she figured Hotch would have a battle ahead of him and she thought _why not be cordial and friendly? It couldn't hurt_. Apparently, it could. Her attempt at friendly landed her in this chair, being ripped from limb to limb.

Emily still had no exact idea of _why_ she was suffering this barrage of insults. She was losing self control very fast. Hotch had nothing to berate her on; yet somehow he managed to bring to her to boiling point. He was talking about nothing of real value. Just nit picking and bitching. She had, had quite enough.

"If you are here, in this department, to—"

"I am here to do my job, sir." She nearly spat out.

"Then do it well." He retorted.

Emily jumped up fuming. "I do my job just as well as everyone else. You, of all people, know that. You have never once complained about it before." She pointed out vehemently. It was all completely true and his face almost lost the professional mask and twisted into anger. Almost. Hotch was still a master of disguise. She was a little less masterful. She did not want to see the angry look on her face right now. Hotch had totally stepped out of line.

"If you're done with your little tirade here; I have work to do." She turned on her heel.

"Do not disrespect me." He said lowly.

"Apparently, everything I do is disrespectful or inappropriate to you. My behaviour has been inexcusable, so you say. I'm reckless and not objective enough. Yes, you've said that again and again. You've made your point, Sir. However wrong that is." She added spitefully

They were at a standoff. Emily was shaking; she was so wound up.

"Leave, now" He looked wound up to. But this fight was not over in Emily's book.

*~*

Hotch sipped his coffee ever so slowly. Emily had stalked out of his office hours ago and he was still furious with her. She went on to do a day's work in the quiet bullpen and he fumed in his office. He got nothing accomplished; just kept going over in his head the confrontation.

What he hated most was that she was right. He technically had nothing to call her on. That pissed him off even more. He despised being the 'fool' and it spurned him to know what an ass he had been. Just knowing how stupid he had been played by his agent made his stomach turn into all sorts of knots. He couldn't stand her at the moment.

Dave had attempted to speak to him but he refused anyone. Only admitted his superior Erin Strauss who spoke of budgets and procedures. So by six o'clock most of the entire bull pen had emptied. Emily was still there, arguing with some chief of police. He stalked down to her desk.

"Look, Sheriff Throff, I can get you a profile by the end of the week." She was saying. Hotch took the phone from her hand. "What are you doing?" She mouthed to him, glaring harshly.

"Sheriff Throff, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, Agent-In-Charge. My Agent will have that profile to you by the morning. Thank you. Enjoy your evening." He hung up on the grateful officer.

"What the hell was that?" The venom was not hidden in her voice.

"Excuse me Prentiss? Do I have to help you think as well?"

"No, I could have done that." The word 'jackass' was on her tongue. "But now I will be up all night working on it. And I have three other cases to work on as well. He would have been lucky to get it by next week."

"I thought you were the best at your job." He turned her words on her.

She did not back down. "I am. Although _you_ seem to be going downhill."

He did not know whether that was just a slip of the tongue or deliberate. All the emotions he had carefully gotten control over flared again.

"I do not care for your tone." He managed to say slowly.

"I don't care for yours either. Any time you have a personal problem, you take it out on me. Well I am done with that. I am not going to let you walk all over me." She pointed her finger at his chest.

"First, you know nothing of my personal life. Don't get it mixed in with _your_ problems. Secondly, you are here to do a job, no matter how long it takes. So get to work. If you can't take it; then you shouldn't even be here."

"I earned my way here!" Their voices were very loud now.

"You did not. Strauss only put you on the team to spy on us. And now she has you here because of budget cuts." He said viciously. He wanted her out of his site and hearing. He wanted her to be just as hurt as he was.

"What?" Her voice dropped four levels.

"What?" He questioned the funny face she was making. He could hardly remember what he had last said, he was so angry. Something about her being a spy?

"She's getting money from me being here?"

"What?" To his knowledge they had only received the one donation. He didn't care to mention that. He needed time to cool off. He was way too stiff. "Just get out, Prentiss."

*~*

Emily felt like she had been slapped. All this time she had believed she had worked hard to be accepted into the team and smart enough to be here. Now she found out it was all a lie. They were only keeping her to get money. This was why she hated politics. It was so _misleading_.

'_If you can't handle it; then you shouldn't be here.'_ Echoed in her mind. Could she handle this? The answer was no. She could not handle being used and degraded like this. Day in, day out. This was not how the job was supposed to be. Especially now with all that had happened in her life. She was barely feeling whole now. How would she be in five years? Two years? Six months?

She slowly turned back to Hotch, who was angrily grabbing case files. "If you think I should leave..." She trailed off. All of her previous anger had temporarily vanished.

"You should." He snapped.

"Then I quit. I'm done. You win whatever this was. I don't want to be a part of it." The words were out faster then she could think and she was placing her gun and badge on his desk and walking out. Out of the bullpen, building and Quantico. Soon she was driving toward Washington, having not grasped the full extent of what she had just done.

*~*

Hotch had never been so floored in his life. "I said leave; not quit." But he was saying it to the door She had already left. He stood up; watching her forlorn form, leave.

"Leave; not quit! Prentiss!" He hollered after her. She did not turn back.

"Fuck!" He whipped the case files in his hands at the door. It was very unprofessional; but the consequences could be dire. Whatever he had said before had been said in anger. Emily was an integral part of the team. He could not lose her. His cellphone rang. Maybe it Emily calling. No such luck. It was Gloria.

"What?" He answered.

"Hi." She sounded surprisingly timid. He waited. "So, I'm really sorry about last night. It kind of got out of hand."

"Emily just quit. Happy now? Everyone is miserable." He told her, flipping through his address book looking for her home phone number. Her cell went immediately to voicemail.

"Oh my god, why? She loved the FBI." _Thanks for rubbing it in my face_, he thought angrily.

"We had a disagreement. I'm busy Gloria. Please do not call me again."

"Over what? It wasn't about what I said last night, was it?" Gloria asked cautiously. Hotch stood straight. _What was going on_? He thought.

"Perhaps."

"Oh." That did not sound like a good 'oh'.

"Gloria." He used his famed interrogators tone to get the truth out of her.

"Well, it's just; I may have been a little vindictive last night. I mean, Emily really didn't know you've been secretly in love with her, I just said that so you wouldn't like her more than me." Gloria spoke so fast, but the childish logic was so clear. Why had he not seen through the smoke and mirrors of the Gabbana dress and seen the immature girl she was? Oh right, he only saw Emily in her.

Hotch hung up the phone. This relationship was officially over. He tried calling Emily's cell again. He grabbed his coat and sped out the door intent on finding her and bringing her back. The first place to look was her apartment. He remembered the address.

"Agent Hotchner." The Section Chief's crystal clear voice called him back.

"Yes Ma'am?" He did not have time to chit-chat. Strauss approached him form outside her office.

"I just received a very interesting phone call from Ms. Prentiss. She tells me she has resigned and that you have her badge and gun." Strauss waited for him to confirm it. Hotch was caught between lying and the truth. If he could postpone her resignation no one would have to know about this entire mess. But he always did the right thing. He nodded.

"When I asked her why; she said you could tell me. Did something happen today that I should know about?" Her tone was deadly.

His words had to chosen so carefully. Her tone meant every misstep could cost him dearly. "Agent Prentiss and I had a disagreement. Any decisions were made in haste. I am presently going to rectify that situation. Ma'am."

"Good, good. Because, you see, Agent's like Emily Prentiss are very valuable to our agency. They bring prestige and above all else, they provide security through monetary funds." She spoke very bluntly.

"And that is exactly what Agent's like Emily oppose. They are not bank deposits. They are people."

"Regardless if she is a person, she is very good at her job, as you were telling me last week, and she has a considerable amount of investors willing to invest again in the agency. We do not lose these kinds of assets. You understand this don't you?"

Hotch could not believe that the Section Chief could be so malevolent and shrew. What exactly was she saying? She saw the question in his eye.

"Either get Prentiss back in this office in 48 hours or _your_ job security may come into serious question." She spoke lowly but he could roughly translate. Either get Emily back or your fired.

"Always a pleasure Ma'am." He exited to the elevator. Just as the door shut he heard her add,

"And we never had this conversation."

*~*

Emily pulled over to the side of the road. She was so going to throw up. She went from cold chills to hot rage in seconds. What was she thinking? Did she really just quit? Could she be dreaming?

A part of her wanted to crawl back to the safe haven the BAU had been. But it would never be the same again. She could only move forward. It was still painful to think of what she had done. It felt wrong. But she was a Prentiss. And Prentiss' did not go crawling back to their former bosses who treated them inferior. _I can find another job just as rewarding_, she thought, straightening her back.

Why, last month she had been offered an exceptional job in the South of France. She had laughed with the friend from college about it but gracefully declined. Now she needed a job; why not start fresh? The rational Emily would say she needed time to think and breathe. Which she did; but unemployment did not suit her at all. Maybe what she needed was a vacation.

She could take a vacation while looking for a job. South of France was already the destination. She owned a house in the mountains. She could fly there tomorrow. She just needed out of this wretched city and space to relax. Now that she had a plan in mind it made leaving easier to put out of her mind. Not entirely possible; just easier.

She called the airline and was surprised to find a flight leaving in a few hours. What did she really need to bring with her? A few changes of clothes and some personal items. She was charged with energy, so she packed. Nearly her entire closet. It was so much baggage she needed the doorman to help her.

"Moving out?" He questioned.

"No. Just going on an impromptu vacation. Can you call me a cab for the airport Walter?"

"Sure thing Miss." He disappeared.

"I'm really going to France." She said to herself, disbelieving her recent actions. Maybe she was dreaming. It certainly felt like it sometimes.

*~*

Hotch raced into the Capitol Hill neighbourhood. He needed to convince Emily to come back. It could jeopardize the team and his career. He worried more about the team and Emily herself, then his own career. He knew he would always have law to fall back on. It just would really suck if he lost his job. He ran into the building.

"Has Emily Prentiss come home?" He shouted, quite unintentionally, to the doorman reading the evening newspaper.

"Ms. Prentiss? Yes, but she just left for the airport almost a half hour ago. Some kind of vacation she said."

"What?" Emily was already gone?

"Did she say where she was going? What time she was leaving? Anything?" The poor doorman shrugged not being able to answer any of his questions.

"I really need to find Emily." He said, exasperated.

*~*

"United Flight 8833 departing from Washington DC to Frankfurt, Germany is now boarding. Please go to Gate 10."

That was her flight Emily realized. In less than 24 hours she would be in her 'house'. She hoisted up her heavy carry on and headed towards the gate.

Settling down into the comfy first class seat with her pillow she looked out the small window. It was still dark out. It couldn't be past midnight. She still had a connecting flight in Frankfurt going to Marseille. It would be a long night and day.

*~*

**Will Hotch get the girl? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Reader participation day! I am taking baby girl names that you may like to see. It might make it into the story. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hotch knew he had to make it to the airport before Emily got on the plane. The only problem was there were two different International Airports and four smaller airports. Which one would she choose? He didn't even have a clue where she was going.

The closest airport to Emily's apartment was Ronald Reagan National. He dialled the information line but naturally they could not tell him whether or not an Emily Prentiss had bought a ticket there.

"Could she be in the lobby?" He snapped. No one was giving him answers.

"I am not at liberty to say sir." The representative said. He hung up rudely and dialled Garcia. He was surprised to find her still in her office.

"How can I help my midnight moonlight caller?" She answered.

"Garcia can you do me a huge favour _and not tell anyone about it_." He specified, hoping she would not ask more questions.

"Certainly sir. Just name it."

"I need you to look into Emily's credit card purchases." That sounded just as bad as it was.

Garcia was silent on the line for what seemed like hours. "Oh. Okay sir." He heard typing.

"Oh. Wow." He heard her say. He figured she had seen the resignation flag. "Sir, did you know that Emily—"

"Resigned? Yes I am aware of that. I need to know where she is, Garcia."

"Okay. She just—purchased a first class ticket to _France_?"

"At which airport?" He was just passing Reagan now.

"At Washington Dulles. But the flight leaves in less than 15 minutes."

Hotch immediately stepped on the gas. "Thanks Garcia."

"Can I ask, please sir, what's going on?" Hotch sighed heavily. He had no clue himself. He just knew he needed to get Emily back and make her understand he did not want her to quit. That he needed her on the team. But he couldn't quite explain that to Garcia.

"I just need some time Penelope. I can't explain now. _Just keep it under wraps, alright_?"

"Of course, sir. And if you can't catch her in time?" Hotch drove even faster. He did not know what he would do.

"I have to go Garcia."

*~*

He arrived, panting none the less, at the airport terminal.

"Has the flight to Marseille departed yet?" He barely got out.

The woman behind the counter leaned to the side. "I believe the connecting flight from Frankfurt to Marseille just took off sir."

Damn it! Hotch cursed to himself.

"That next plane flying out is in two hour and twenty minutes. We have a few seats left. I can book you a business class seat." The woman waited patiently.

He had a decision to make. Was Emily worth flying across the world? Yes, she was.

"American Express?" He handed over his credit card. The price was a little hard to swallow at six grand but he needed to convince her to come back.

"Thank you for flying United." The woman smiled. _Whatever_, he thought sarcastically.

He moved his vehicle to an actual parking spot and went back in. This was unbelievable. This morning he would never have believed he would be chasing Emily. He had two hours to kill. He dialled her cell phone again, and left yet another message.

What would he say to her when he finally reached her? That he was desperately in love and couldn't live without her. Would she believe him after this?

*~*

"United Flight 403 to Marseille boarding immediately. Vol 403 vers Marseille embarquant immédiatement." The monotone voice rang out overhead. Emily yawned discreetly into her fist. The overnight flight to Frankfurt was hard. She need to call the house she owned to make sure it was unlocked. And to get a car from the airport. She made all those calls never once looking at the 13 messages on her cellphone.

She was glad to get on the shorter flight to Marseille. It would only be a few more hours and then she could soak in a hot bath and eat as much food as she wanted. She yawned again, getting out her boarding pass. Maybe she would sleep on this plane instead of fret about her choices on the last one. Whatever, what was done was done.

*~*

Hotch much preferred the jet to commercial airline. It seemed like this pilot flew into storm after storm. He got no sleep being thrown around so much. Why did he not think to take the jet? Surely Strauss could have offered it. Then he would be able to meet her at the Frankfurt airport instead of narrowly missing her. He hoped to some God that the plane would be delayed.

He was the first one off the plane (having absolutely no luggage). He searched the lobbies and waiting rooms for the dark haired woman he was in love with. His layover would be ending soon but if she was here he wouldn't have to fly to France.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He inquired at the terminals but they had seen so many people during the day, they could neither confirm nor deny. He had no choice but to board the next flight.

It was now mid-day. He was supposed to be in his office working on cases. Would the team wonder where he was or did Garcia handle it?

*~*

It was a hard landing in Emily's experience but she was glad it was over. Now she just had jet-lag. She was exhausted and finally exited the airport. A car was there waiting for her to take her to Saint-Rémy-de-Provence which was were the house was located. She had never actually seen this one. Her grandfather lived farther inland and in a more secluded region, and her father bought this house to be closer to the family here. She would likely have to visit those left in the area.

The skies were dark with rain clouds. She nearly fell asleep in the car, enjoying the gentle vibrations and pitter-patter of rain. She was almost there. Her cellphone rang again. She tossed it across the backseat. She needed a new phone and number.

In no time she was pulling into the driveway. Maybe she had fallen asleep. It took all of her energy to get out of the car. The driver said goodbye and handed her the keys. The house was huge and completely not her style; but it was her father's dream house. It was still gorgeous. It was like having a tiny castle all too herself.

It was completely dark inside. She would need to open up all the windows but for right now she wanted a bath and bed. She walked up the dusty grand staircase and found the master suite. It had been cleaned especially for her. The maid wouldn't be back until tomorrow. It beautiful in its grandness. She fell in love the bathroom. It was huge. She turned on the faucet to started a bath.

*~*

He arrived at Marseille in the afternoon. He got no sleep and the caffeine was getting to him. He needed another cup of coffee and soon. He was standing outside the airport when it hit him. He was in a foreign country with nothing but his wallet, cell phone and suit jacket. It was pouring rain outside. He had no idea where Emily was and no way of finding out. He had forced her to quit and may potentially lose his job. This was great. He had gotten himself into a terrible mess.

There were two choices. He could turn back now; get back on a flight to New York and let her go. Or by some miracle he could find out where she had gone. Aaron Hotchner was never one to turn away from something. He fully admitted he needed her now. He was a complete jackass but life would not be the same without her. Even if he couldn't have her; he still wanted her around. Only this time he would treat her right and as a friend.

He called his miracle worker.

"How is my far-fetching hero?" Garcia answered.

"Lost." He admitted. He was grateful, once again, to have Garcia apart of the team. She was another woman who was irreplaceable.

"Fantastic. And while you've been lost; Strauss has been losing her head. She is literally prowling the bull pen as we speak. Have you talked to Emily yet?"

_Just great_, he thought. "No. That's why I'm lost. For some reason I thought I would know where to go when I got here. But I don't. She could be anywhere."

"Well, good for you that you have me because I specifically remember Emily telling Reid about some house she was bequeathed in Europe. And I'm pretty sure it was in France. I just need the magic words."

"Find it."

"Found. It's in Saint Rémy De Provence, about an hour away from where you are. It's 27 Ancienne Voie Aurélia in 13210 Saint-Rémy-de-Provence. Got that?"

"I think so. Thanks Garcia. And stall Strauss will you? I will try to be back as soon as possible." He quickly jotted down the address at a terminal. He flagged down a taxicab. The logical side of him told him to just rent a car with a gps system but that would take too long and he wasn't sure if he should be driving. He was way too distracted.

"Can you take me to this address?" He waved the piece of paper into some cab drivers face.

"Saint-Rémy-de-Provence? Qui. American? Pay first. 150 Euros."

"150 Euros!" He exclaimed. That was like 200 american. The price was ridiculous but he had no alternative. He had to see Emily and she was worth any price. He would just have to suck it up. The problem was he didn't have any Euros on him. Or cash.

"Wait here." He instructed the stretchy cab driver. He simply nodded and went rudely chewing gum.

Hotch quickly came back with the cash in hand and paid the driver handsomely. It was a rough drive. Twice Hotch thought the driver would crash or hydroplane in the raging thunderstorm. It took even longer then the hour Garcia quoted because of the detours. Then the car slowed to a stop.

"Why are we stopping? Are we here?" All Hotch could see was trees and a road. No house or anything.

"C'est 2700 Ancienne Voie Aurelia. Il est caché."

"I don't speak any French. What did you say?"

"We here. Hidden." The driver gestured out the window.

"You can't take me up the house? It's pouring rain out. I'll get soaked." Hotch complained.

"No. This as far as I go."

"I can't believe I paid 200 dollars for this." He mumbled getting out. It was raining so hard he could barely see. He was wet in seconds. He found the hidden driveway and entered the gate. It was a long walk and the rain made it miserable. He would be quite a fright when he reached the house. If he ever reached it. It was a very winding road. By the time he saw the gigantic house his shoes squished with water and his pockets were soaked.

Thank god the entrance was covered and shielded him from the storm. It was now or never. He shivered and knocked on her door.

*~*

A persistent banging sound woke her from her sleep. At first she was very disoriented and panicked because she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered the flight, the drive and the bath. She heard the banging again. Someone was at the front door. Emily tugged on a sweater and got out of bed. She was irritated that someone disturbed her sleep. It shouldn't be the maid and no one else knew where she was. Likely not a safe thing to do but she wanted complete peace and quiet.

Emily saw the rain coming down hard on the windows. She hoped there wasn't a leak anywhere in the house. She got to the front door and flung it open. She was shocked.

There was Hotch, her boss, standing in the rain, on the steps of her house. He was so wet his hair matted his forehead and his suit clung awkwardly in places. He had never looked so comical.

"What—What are you _doing_ here?" She managed to sputter.

"You never answered any of my calls." He shifted his feet awkwardly. His teeth chattered but he stood straight as the rain whipped behind him.

"You followed me?" She narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Ah...well...technically...yes, I did. But, you see, I had no choice."

"What do you mean, you had no choice? What choices were there? I quit. That's it, Hotch. Game over." She crossed her arms, angling to get out of the winds.

She watched him struggle with words. "Er...there were no choices because...well...um...the team—"

"And don't give me some bullshit answer about 'the team'. If that's all you got then you can turn right around and leave." She spat at him. She was no longer his subordinate. She could say whatever she pleased.

*~*

He had planned on what to say to her from the first flight. But now he forgot everything. He just kept staring at her at a loss for words. She raised her eyebrow sarcastically. She would probably turn him out soon if he didn't say anything.

The truth was always easier to remember. "The reason is that, is that, I said those awful things yesterday because Gloria told me something completely untrue that I believe at the time and I really overreacted but I never expected you to quit nor did I want you to. You just ran off before I could catch you and then you were gone when I got to your apartment and then I found out you flew to Frankfurt and you weren't answering your phone at all." He stopped to take a breath. "But the team really does need you and you shouldn't have to quit over something I said."

Oops, wrong thing to say. Her nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed even further. She leaned in closer to him and gave it to him. "It's never what you said. It's what you _did_. You had no right to treat me like that. I know I never did anything to deserve it and yet you continued to berate me for the littlest thing. That is such a pathetic excuse; it makes me sick that you blame _her_ for your mistakes. You're a profiler for god's sake. You should have known what you were getting into."

"I'm not blaming anyone but myself."

She laughed harshly. "Right. So you're really telling me you came all the way out here on your own?"

"Yes." He whispered to her.

"Well I don't believe you. I cannot believe you would actually think you could come here and even speak to me after what you did."

"I—I..." He had no way to respond to that.

"What the hell was even going on in your head? Why would you think you could treat me so inferior? Why me? You only did it to me!"

"It's...hard to explain. I just really need you to come back. Just please come back to the team Emily." He was begging her. This was going so wrong. Her mind seemed set against him.

"You're wasting your time. Why would I even want to come back? So no, I'm not coming back." She stood firm. Hotch felt he was losing everything. He had already lost his wife and son, his house. But he couldn't lose Emily. Not after everything else. He loved her. He really did love her.

"The reason this has all happened is because...I'm in love with you."

*~*

**Please review and comment! What will happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

*~*

"The reason this has all happened is because...I'm in love with you."

Did she just hear that? Come from Hotch? He suddenly looked so tired and much older.

"What?" This made no sense. Hotch must have lost his mind somewhere. No sane person would do what he did because of that.

"It's not a lie and I'm not bullshitting you. It crazy and I don't understand it but I had these feelings. I didn't want them. God, your one of my agents and I just got divorced. I shouldn't have these feelings and I just could not get rid of them. I tried. That's why I was so—harsh sometimes. I wasn't trying to play mind games with you but it just...happened."

She balked, shocked at this confession.

"And I am truly very sorry for making you feel inferior or however you felt." He said sincerely.

She was silent. She was tempted to reject him once again but she could tell he was sincere. She had never seen any insecurity in her boss at all. He always wore a stoic mask. Here he was standing in the cold rain and pleading with her.

Now it was her time to struggle with words. She didn't know what to say. Of course his sincerity still didn't excuse his actions.

"This entire time?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well...not at first. Not when I was with Hayley. It was after that. I don't really know when it started.

"If you've been so in love with me why have you been such a jackass?" She out loud.

His teeth chattered as he answered her. "I don't know." She rolled her eyes and moved to close the door again.

"I thought...I thought that if I could push you away then my feelings would go away to. It was never about you or what you did. It was just me trying not to...to love you. Because it was wrong. I was wrong."

"I don't know what to do with this information." She told herself and him. It was too new and shocking.

"You don't need to do anything. I know...that nothing can happen. I do know that. I just don't want you to regret leaving the team because of me. You fit on the team, your apart of it. It won't be the same without you."

"Please be quiet. I can't think now." She rubbed her temples. Her sweater was damp, and Hotch was soaked to the skin.

"Ah. You should come in." She moved aside and let him into the house. His shoes squished noisily and he got water everywhere.

"Stay here. I'll get you a towel." She would have to give him a change of clothes as well. She grabbed a couple of towels and a robe. It would have to do for now.

"Here. There's a washroom down there. Just leave everything in the tub" She directed him to the nearest place to change. She could see how bad he was shivering. She felt slightly bad for making him stay outside so long; but then he still deserved it. She had no idea what to do now.

*~*

After changing into the robe, Hotch leaned against the door, exhausted. He couldn't go out there just yet. He had to get his head together. Did he just tell Emily he loved her? It was true, he did, but he never wanted to actually tell her. That would make things incredibly awkward from now on. If she came back. However in another way it was a relief. Now she knew everything. Maybe he could finally move on and get over her.

Now he just had to face her. And convince her to come back. He knew it would be difficult but at this point he would agree to anything. He hated himself for what he had done to her. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. He honestly did not mean to hurt her so much. If she came back, he would definitely make it up to her anyway possible.

He peered out into the hallway. The robe he was wearing was better than the wet clothes but he was still freezing and still had nothing underneath. As if he couldn't possibly be anymore insecure. Here she had him stripped to almost nothing. Literally.

He followed the light to the kitchen. She was leaning up against counter with a mug of steaming something. She heard him come in. She looked as tired as he felt. He was just dying to sink under some warm covers....

"I made some tea." She simply said, grabbing another mug. He really appreciated the gesture; especially since the tirade he had gotten ten minutes ago. He would never deny he hadn't deserved it. He was just waiting for more.

"Sugars and milk is over there." She didn't face him; just continued staring off into space.

"Thanks." He murmured. He wanted to ask her if she reconsidered coming back, but figured the less he said right now the better. He stayed off to the side of the room, half wanting to sink into the walls. He had never been so nervous around her. She was like some unpredictable time bomb. At least he was out of the rain.

The silence was almost too much to bear. He set the mug down; still shivering slightly. "I'll just get my clothes after they dry and then I'll be gone." He said lowly hoping not to aggravate her. Didn't work.

"You're only going to get wet again." She snapped harshly. "It's not going to stop raining anytime soon."

"You might as well stay here." She paused, not looking too thrilled at the idea. "But only for one night."

"Thank you." If it were Hayley, he would be trudging down the driveway right about now.

*~*

She shoved him into the dusty study to sleep. It was fitting. She was still mad and he didn't deserve a bed to sleep in. She really didn't want to think about him staying here let alone 'loving' her. She still had a decision to make. He reminded her carefully before slipping into the room.

"Please think of coming back." She had opened her mouth the retort but he was gone and she didn't want to follow.

She crawled back into bed. Did she want to go back to the BAU? Very much so. Did she want to put up with Hotch berating her constantly? No. The BAU was her dream, her soul. She had worked so hard to get there. It was a tough decision. Her anger slowly abated while she tried to think of any signs.

Besides the obvious unrelated criticisms, she realized she was often paired with him. He had been around her a lot lately. And she heard through the grapevine he always complimented her around other people. But never to her face. She had just brushed that off as coincidence. How deep did his feelings go? She pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter. What he did was wrong. And he would pay for it if she ever went back.

*~*

Hotch was curled up on a very uncomfortable sofa under a thick comforter, facing an electric fire still shivering, when Emily burst into through the door. He had no idea what time it was but he was just about falling asleep.

"The only way I will ever come back is when you smarten up and realize you cannot treat me like crap!" She said loudly pacing in front of him.

"Never again." He agreed. Again, he would agree to whatever she wanted.

"You will never condemn me. You will always respect me."

"Yes, always." He would make sure he did if she came back.

"Everything will go back to the way it was before." She demanded.

"Of course." Was she actually coming back? He held his breath.

"You will never ever humiliate me again."

"I never meant—" The look on her face silenced him. Right; he was supposed to be agreeing with everything she said.

"And I will never hear anymore about these 'feelings'," She waved her hands already dismissing them. "Ever."

"I'll never mention it again." He promised. It would be alright if he could just have her back on the team. He could live with that.

She gave an exasperated sigh. He braced himself and stayed silent. He could not push her into a decision.

"Good." She finally said. "Then I think I may come back. But if you even start to—" She didn't even finished the sentence but he knew what she meant. She would leave the moment he broke his promises. He nodded his understanding.

"Good." She repeated herself. She walked back out as abruptly as she came in.

*~*

"Ow." Lexi cried sitting up.

"What? What?" Derek sat up as well. They had been sleeping in his bed, Lexi staying over more and more, as she got bigger and bigger. She was now well over 7 months.

"I just got like a cramp. Ow!" She cried again.

"Like—Like labour cramps?" He started to panic. He didn't have anything ready! No baby bag, they hadn't even finished the birthing classes yet. She rolled her eyes.

"Likely not. Remember the doctor told you about Braxton-hicks? That's probably all it is. But it hurts!" She sighed. "And now I'm wide awake."

He turned on his side. Now would be a good time to ask her. "So, I was thinking."

"Well that's always good to know." She giggled.

"No, seriously. I know it's usually the woman who chooses a godmother. But I was thinking....I'm really close to Garcia. And I want to ask her to be ours. Is that ok?"

"Of course, Derek. If that's what you really want."

"Really? You don't have someone else you want?" Derek asked, shocked. His Garcia beat out Casey or her former roommate?

"Not really. Not someone that close to us. I suppose I can ask Andre to be godfather." She mused.

"Cool. Have you thought of any girl names?" Since they were both awake. She tensed again but it subsided quickly.

"Sure. Tons of them. Vanessa, Clara, Selina." Derek grimaced at some of them.

"I don't mind Selina. But no to Vanessa and Clara."

"I didn't say they were my favourite." She playfully slapped his arm. "Mom wants Delia."

"My mom will probably want Sarah or Desire." Derek pushed her back. But not very hard. She tensed again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? I don't mind going up. My boss still hasn't been in."

"Still? No. Maybe in the morning. There isn't any kind of rhythm to them. What the hell happened anyways to make him disappear?"

"I don't know. Something about an emergency, he had to leave. But here's another question. What last name are you going to use?" He really wanted to know this answer. It might give him insight as to if he should get out what was locked up in his safe.

"Hmm. Well dad wants Chellos of course. But say we call her...what were the names?"

"Kaylyn?"

"That's alright. Say it's Kaylyn. Chellos-Morgan wouldn't really work. It just doesn't sounds right so I was thinking of making it Morgan-Chellos. What do you think?"

"Kaylyn Morgan-Chellos." He said out loud. _Kaylyn Morgan_. He thought to himself. _Nah_, but he liked the Morgan part.

"Yeah that works for me." He said happily.

"Me too. Although I'm not fond of Kaylyn." She laid her hands on her belly and gave it a gentle shake.

"You'll wake the baby." He pointed out. On these nights he loved feeling the baby kick like a boxer. She was very strong.

"She's awake anyway. What if we don't think of a name in time?" Lexi suddenly asked.

"We'll probably change our minds a thousand times." He cuddled closer to her. He was seriously thinking of whether she would say yes if her proposed. He certainly had a better chance. She suddenly cursed.

"What now?"

"I have to flipping go again! Your baby never stops!" She exclaimed getting up, leaving Derek to just laugh at her.

*~*

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, and of course L. I hope you all liked this chapter. I am still looking for names so keep them coming. Please Review. **


	24. Chapter 24

"I have a surprise for you." Derek poked his head into Garcia's office. He must have caught Garcia playing one of her many computer games. She quickly shut down her main computer.

"What'cha doing?" He questioned.

"Oh...nothing important. What's up sugar cup?" She spun around in her chair.

"Just seeing if you were busy. May I come in?" He had news to tell her. News that would make her day. She nodded, allowing him into her dark den.

"How's your baby mama?" She asked.

"Really good. I brought you a mocha latté."

"Terrific. You know it's been ages since we last actually talked. You're always running out of the office." Garcia took him. He didn't think Penelope was purposely rubbing it in his face. He usually did run out of the office especially on Fridays. If he could swing it and leave early enough he would go down to Richmond and either come back late at night or early morning. It was starting to wear him down. He wanted Lex to move back to Washington. Preferably with him. But he remembered the last time he approached that subject.

"So what's my surprise?" She asked excited.

"Well Lex and I kinda decided last night who our godparents would be. And I would be very honoured if you would be our Godmother." Tears immediately gathered in her eyes.

"Really?" She jumped up to hug him and then cried at the same time. "Oh good god." She exclaimed reaching for Kleenex. He had expected this reaction.

"So how are things with you too?" Garcia sniffled.

Derek shrugged. "It could always be better. I really don't want to do the Richmond thing anymore. It would be great if she was still in the city."

"Aren't you trying to convince her to come back?"

"Yeah but it's so hard." He moaned dramatically. "She is so stubborn. Even more than me." Garcia raised her eyebrows at that but let him continue. "No seriously. She doesn't even like Richmond. I think she's only living there to punish me."

"As my new position of Godmother, I would say don't flatter yourself. It's her baby too; I'm sure she doesn't want to live far from you either."

"Well I can't move to Richmond." Even though it was only 45 minutes from Quantico he loved Washington. He was settled in Washington.

"She's hard to read sometimes. Like, one moment everything is going good and we're getting along and I think I can ask her to move in and she'll say yes; and the next we're fighting about the stupidest thing."

"Of course the actual pregnancy hormones could have something to do with that to. Do you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Take her out for a romantic dinner. When was the last time you did that?"

Derek thought hard. Yeah, he had not done that in a little while. If she stayed over at his place she would eat there. Which was nearly a few days every week now. Why couldn't she just stay there all the time? "I could do that."

"And then while you're there just bring it up. She'll never say yes unless you ask. But I have to get back to work angel fish." She patted his knee affectionately.

"When did you become so good at advice? I'm the profiler here. I'm supposed to be helping you." He teased kissing her cheek. He waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

Garcia flipped her computer back on and simultaneously dialled a number her fingers had memorized over the weekend. "Hotchner." A scratchy voice answered.

"Good morning sir. So I got you a flight from Marseilles to Dulles and it leaves 10:55 your time. Want me to book you two tickets?"

"Anything sooner?" She could have sworn she heard her boss sneezed after her spoke.

"Well there is a 7:55 one but don't you think that would be cutting it close. It's already 6 am over there."

"That's fine. Yes, book two tickets."

"Hurray!" Garcia clapped her hands together, thrilled. Her boss did not say anything.

"That's a good thing right?" She asked worried again.

"Right. I have to leave Garcia." Then she heard the dial tone.

*~*

He had gotten what he wanted. Emily was coming back. But he still didn't feel any better. He felt worse. Of course, that could also be the cold. The cold shoulder she gave him and the nasty cold he had developed. He didn't want mention it to Emily. She would never be sympathetic. Not that he wanted her to be. But he was so uncomfortable sitting here in economy class (Emily, naturally, had flown first) with the air conditioning beating down on him. He wished he had a thicker blanket. He coughed again.

He had gotten little sleep after her outburst last night. And then she had woken him early stomping (or seemed to be stomping) around the house. He had woken up with a sore throat, congested nose and a terrible headache. Perfect.

His mind would not stop thinking about everything. What would he tell the team when they got back? They would notice the tension between him and Emily and he knew Dave would definitely question him. Garcia would to. How was it going to be working with Emily? He promised himself to all her conditions and knew he would keep to those; but if it was uncomfortable now it would be twice as worse in the office.

It wasn't just Emily that bothered him. Where was he even going to live when they got back? He had no apartment, his stuff was all in storage and he did not even have a place to stay tonight. Calling Hayley would be out of the question. She would be furious enough that the fact he had no place for Jack. He could likely stay at Dave's until he found something better. But that was less appealing. He had enough of Dave at work he did not need it 24/7. He settled on booking a hotel for the night until he came up with better ideas.

He watched the cheesy movie ahead of him and tried to sleep. It seemed as soon as he fell asleep the plane was landing. He was so disoriented leaving the plane. He had thought of something else to tell Emily. He just couldn't find her in the airport. It was very important; or at least at the time and in his brain it was important. He walked all over the lobbies until he found her waiting for a taxi. He could have offered to drive her home but that may have been overstepping his boundaries. "Emily!" He called by mistake. She was definitely in hearing range but she ignored him.

"Prentiss!" He tried next. She snapped right around with the look of 'what?'

"Don't feel like you have to be in the office tomorrow. Take a long weekend." He half offered-half told her.

"No." She refused. "I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Fine." He stalked off angry at himself for even mentioning it. Even though he was exhausted and almost at the end of his chain he would have to be in the office tomorrow, although he would rather sleep all day. He couldn't lose face again; if she was going so was he.

*~*

Derek fought his way through traffic. Just another reason to dislike coming to Richmond. Another reason was he did not like Lexi driving. She was getting so big her belly nearly touched the steering wheel. It was too dangerous with the snow and cold weather setting in. Soon he would not want her driving at all. They always fought about that.

If she lived in Washington he could drive her to work. Or maybe they could move closer to College Park so she could walk. If something happened to her, or them, he would not know what to do.

He was planning on surprising Lexi by taking her to a really high class restaurant. They had fallen into the common routine of couples and Derek Morgan was not known for that. He could put on a great date and charm any woman. Or so he thought; until he met this particular one. If could manage to get her into a really good mood she would be more likely say yes. He would be happy if she moved to her own apartment as long as she was in Washington.

He knocked on the front door. "Why are you all dressed up?" Lexi asked, answering the door.

"Just because. You probably want to change as well."

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at her outfit. It was just an old wrap skirt and a t-shirt that barely covered her belly. It didn't bother him; but she likely would want to wear something nicer.

"Can you just trust me and do it?" He asked nicely. In one way it was a test to see if she would actually trust him. He needed to know that before anything else. She looked at him for a second and then shrugged. He followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. "Try that purple dress you have." It was by far his favourite on her.

"Really? That's really fancy Derek. What are you planning?" She looked suspicious, but not to much. He just grinned and didn't answer.

She questioned him the whole drive trying to guess where she was being taken. "Ohh wow!" She exclaimed when he pulled up to Expressions. "Oh!" She said next placing a hand on her stomach.

"What?" he always asked when she did this. He never knew what it might mean.

"Baby must be excited to. She is kicking so hard." Derek quickly felt the little being kick his hand. And hard. "Wow." He commented, leading her into the restaurant.

"Why are you doing all this?" She wanted to know.

"Just because." Yes, just because he was trying to get her to move. They sat at their table and ordered appetizers. Derek was nervous to bring up the conversation. He needed a strategy.

"How was work today?" He asked.

"It was alright. A lot of headache and inter-department bickering. Same as usual. I hate to say it but I never thought there would be so much fighting at this campus."

"Then switch back to College Park. They haven't filled your position yet." Here goes nothing, he thought. It could go two ways; an agreement or an argument. And Lexi rarely backed down.

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I saw Casey in the city and asked her." He conspicuously became interested in his salad. It was the truth he just left the part about him chasing her down.

He distracted her in conversation. "Think of any more names?" He asked. They had not found anything both of them liked.

"Madison? Call her Maddie. Melissa or Melinda."

"I don't really see myself having either of those. I think it's too many M's. Maddie Morgan? I dunno Lex. I want something different."

"Well I'm not naming her Sunday or Blossom or Trixiebelle."

"Not weird different. I just don't want something like Mary or Clare. Something a little spunkier."

"Like what? You hardly tell me your ideas. You just say no to mine." He resisted rolling his eyes.

"Alright what about maybe Kristina? Kristen or Kirsten. Kristen Morgan-Chellos doesn't sound bad."

"I like the K, but I want something a little prettier. Faye? Olivia, Lily, Hannah?"

They could never decide. But she always enjoyed discussing it. He really had no idea what he wanted. He just wanted a healthy baby. But back to the strategy.

"So why can't you transfer back? Why don't you just say that they need you more over there?" He needed her more now.

She sighed. "I already told you why. I made a commitment and I just can't break it. I wouldn't ask you to do it." Damn, he thought. She had him there.

"It would be so much easier if you were here Lex. What about when the baby is born? I want to be there as much as I can. You _know_ that. Why won't you consider it?" He didn't mean to sound so pleading but she brought it out in him.

"I just...can't. Why do you have to bring this up now?"

"Why not? You spend half of your time already at my apartment."

"Derek please don't bring this up again. I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Come on, Lex. You gotta trust me on this. It would be a good thing."

"It's not me trusting you that's the problem." She said to him. He was taken back.

"What does that mean? I trust you."

"You trust me, yeah, with some stuff, but you don't completely trust me. I don't think you completely trust anyone."

Derek did not know what to say to this. He trusted people. He trusted the team to have his back, although he usually covered theirs. He just did not have to rely on people like others did. He tried to think of someone he fully trusted. He trusted his mother and his sisters but there were still things he would never tell them. He trusted Lexi the same. That's was as good as it was going to get.

"I'm not perfect but I still want you to be with me. I know that's all I want." He couldn't say anything else.

"But Derek there is so much that you _don't_ want me to do. Do you know how possessive you can be? I don't want to live with that kind of tension."

"Then tell me to stop. At least give it a try. I promise you it will be fine. Think how easier it would be. Especially when the baby comes. You c-shouldn't do it by yourself." He almost said can't and he knew how she reacted to being told that.

"I don't know."

"Those two weeks were great. It would be like that. Only with a little baby."

"It's not going to be that easy Derek. You'll be awake every 2 hours and have to change diapers and listen to crying. I won't be in the best state and god knows what else."

"I'm fine with that. I'll take a couple weeks off to help. I want to take care of you. More then anything else."

He could tell he was starting to really push Lexi. "Just think about it." He ended it.

"I will. But drop it for now please." They went back to their dinner. He wanted to push it more but she would definitely say no if he did.

"Oh, I told Penelope that we'd like her to be Godmother."

"What did she say?"

"She cried but I expected that. She was really happy." They talked more about their god parents and finished their meal. He thought he had ruined the night by bringing it up; but she still invited him to sleep over. During that time he had a brilliant idea that might just make the difference.

*~*

She made a vow to put everything behind her. She could do that. Put it out of her mind, file it away in the 'craziness' box and move on. But her compartmentalization was still in healing. It made it incredibly hard not to think about what he had said.

Her immediate anger had abated, leaving her simmering and trying to figure out how this happened. She had never given him any leads, or so she thought. She racked her brain for a reason why he would like _her_. She felt that she didn't fit his type. His type was Hayley; the blonde, easy to deal with, homemaker type. Why was she thinking of his type in the first place?

She looked down at the case file in front of her and tried to think clearly. But constant interruptions kept her from her making any progress. Anytime her mind began to form a logical notion on the case a cough or sneeze disrupted it. It was coming from the office upstairs and really getting on her nerves.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Reid after a morning of listening to it. He looked around.

"Hear what?"

Was it only her then? Was she now attuned to what Hotch was doing? If he was so sick he should go home. But then she knew all he had was the Bureau. Maybe that was why he suddenly had feelings for her. She was generally the only woman around this particular office except JJ. Maybe it was just transference.

It still bothered her that now she thought more about her boss. Truthfully he had always been a bit of a puzzle. Even more so now. She liked figuring puzzles out and reading people. He had always been hard to read and now he was completely different around her. It was disturbing the sudden change in her life. The more she thought the weirder it got. She tried to stop and think of other thing but her mind eventually came back to; what had started it all?

Since she had come back to the BAU, Hotch had maintained a distance from her and tried to act like nothing had happened. He was very 'careful' around her. She played the same game but she felt the strange looks from the team on her. They likely spoke about it between themselves because they never asked her what had gone on. It was just a blip in the daily lives of profilers.

She shoved the case file away from her. She would never concentrate today. She grabbed her purse of the back of the chair and left the bull pen. She was going to an extra long lunch, she decided. Let's see if Hotch had a problem with that.

*~*

**Holy moly! This chapter was so hard to write you have no idea. I hope it's up to your standards. Please review and comment! All comments are welcome as long as they are nicely put.**


	25. Chapter 25

He had another surprise for Lexi. This time he asked her to stay over at his place the whole weekend.

"Why?" Was her usual question.

"Just because." Was his usual answer. He was not going to let their conversation before have any effect on them now. He was committed to Lexi and he would show he just how much.

He took her to the Home Depot. "What are you planning Derek?" She laughed as they went through the aisles, until they got to the paint section.

"We only have like, a month left until your due date, so I figured this weekend would be a good one to paint a nursery or something like that. You do realize we have nothing. No crib, no little basket or whatever you call them."

"Bassinettes?"

"Yeah, those. And we have some stuff. Plus we'll get more at my baby shower."

"But we still need a crib. I have a catalogue at home so you can choose what you want. I already took out the bed. We could leave the dresser in there. Put all the baby clothes in there."

Lexi looked very surprised. She fingered some paint tabs. "Alright. But I'm a terrible painter. Can I even breathe this stuff in?" She picked up a can.

"Yeah. Paints these days are much safer. What colors do think?" He asked.

"Well it's a girl, but I'm not a huge fan of pink. Yellow seems a pretty generic color for nurseries. How good are you at painting within the lines?"

He laughed. "I'll manage. It's whatever you want."

They had a really good time picking out colors. Derek was slowly going to reel her in. He had a month before the baby could be born. That was not a long period of time. Lexi really got into painting the new nursery. They never laughed so much then they did that day. What started out painting lines ended up painting each other and an all out paint war.

"Good thing it comes off easy." He laughed to her afterwards.

"Good thing you can repaint. I think you got some pink splatter on one of the walls." She laughed back.

"Oh no. That was your pink splatter. You're going to repaint that." He flicked water at her.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Derek asked after they cleaned up. He had done a good job; if he did say so himself. He did a base coat of the light yellow Lex wanted and then did a butterfly pattern in pink. It took most of the day but it was well worth it.

Every once and a while Derek would turn and catch a glimpse of her and it would make his heart ache. Whether it was through a doorway watching her busying herself in his kitchen or when she answered the door; it was always surprised him how much he could love on person. Right now, leaning against the door frame, he could stay here for days. Before he would have never pictured himself with a wife and a family but now he knew what he wanted. You never knew what it could take to make you realize how precious love was. This disaster had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

"What?" She suddenly caught on to his staring. Her head tilted slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." He said quietly going back to cleaning up.

"Hey Lex, when are you having your baby shower? You don't have much time left." He pointed out later.

"Mom is throwing me one in a couple weeks. For some reason she wants to wait until I can't fit through the door. It makes for better entertainment."

He laughed at that image. She wasn't that big; yet. "Right. My mother's coming down again sometime soon. I think she wants to throw you something to. Not a big baby shower but at least something."

"Cool. When's she coming down?"

"In a week or so."

"Hey, you know, I might actually have this baby early. The doctor said 37 weeks was a term pregnancy. I'm 36."

"Reid said most woman go late." He pointed out. He did not want to think of her having the baby early. Nothing was in place and he certainly wasn't ready yet.

"True. But I'm one in a million." She joked.

"Yes, you are." He said to himself, going back to watching her. He needed to move fast. After all, it had been months since he had first screwed up. And he had been making up for it ever since. Hell, his mother likely expected him to engaged by now.

*~*

Emily rushed back into the office, trying hard not to be seen coming in late, again. Maybe on a subconscious level she was trying to provoke Hotch into disciplining her. Provoke him to come out of his office. She really did try not to be late; it just happened. She didn't miss the looks coming from those in the office who happened to see her. She peeked up to Hotch's office. He was nowhere to be seen.

_Thank god_, she thought. It was still too weird to be around him. Everyone thought so. She could feel everyone's eyes on them if they were in the same room. The awkward air was stifling.

She tried to stop from yawning, but was unsuccessful. She got in very late last night after another terrible date. Men sucked. They just did. Emily considered just going off on men completely. Why would some pathetic guy take her to a crappy restaurant, talk about his narcissistic self and then expect to her to sleep with him? That was just ick.

She set her desk up for the day. She looked to see if Morgan was here; if he wasn't that would mean she wasn't too late. _Damn_, his jacket was on his chair and go bag under the desk. She would have to stay later to make up for it.

"Emily?" She looked around to see who was calling her name. It was Rossi.

"Yes?" She answered politely. Usually Hotch paired her and Rossi together, so they had gotten to know each other better.

"You okay?" He asked from the stairway.

"Yes." She was getting very annoyed constantly being asked that. As soon as she got back to the office after resigning, JJ and Garcia were all over her. What happened? Why did she leave? How was she? It took everything in her being not to keep snapping. At least Reid and Morgan knew better then to bug her. Rossi could not be undeterred. She appreciated his concern for her but she was a big girl.

"JJ has something for you in her office." He told her. She nodded and went to see her. JJ had dropped the subject of her leaving (she was pretty sure Garcia tangled her resignation up in the system) much quicker then Garcia. They're relationship was back to normal cordialness it had always been.

"JJ?" Emily knocked on the door. JJ spun around simultaneously grabbing files and hanging up her phone.

"Hey Em. Hotch came by the morning and told me to give you this." She handed Emily folder and a note.

"Okay. Where's Morgan?" Apparently they had to drive up to Washington Headquarters to take some recertification.

"He's somewhere here, getting a car probably. Gun exams again? I just retook mine a few weeks ago." JJ chatted aimlessly.

"Cool. Well I'm going to find Morgan. Bye." Emily slipped back out of the office, yawning again. She wished she could have slept more.

She located Morgan firing his glock. It wasn't like he needed practice. She told him that, waiting for him to finish up.

"You can never be to ready." He fired again. "Wanna bet I can shoot better then you?"

"You're on." She grabbed a set of headphones. Now she really wished she had gotten more sleep. But she wasn't going to back away from a challenge.

She blamed her errors on tiredness. She was still better than average and would most definitely pass, but Morgan still outshot her. Now they would also be late.

They hurried as fast as possible to get onto the I-95. The gentle vibrations of the car could make her fall asleep again. She chugged down a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey Em. Can I ask you something?" Morgan suddenly asked her.

"Sure."

"Do you think you'd come to Lexi's baby shower?"

"If she wants me there." Emily wasn't going to intrude if she wasn't wanted. She was still annoyed at the way Lexi had reacted months ago. That's when most of her trouble started.

"Of course she does."

"Then why are you asking me instead of her?" Emily pointed out. If Lexi wanted her there she should ask her herself. Not sent through Morgan.

"Well my mother is putting it on at my house so I'm the one inviting people. It's just a small get together. Lexi is having a bigger one later on which a lot of people are going to."

"Oh okay. So I would just be a place-filler?" She hadn't meant to say it so nastily but it slipped out of her mouth.

"Now don't get like that-"

"Like what?" She snapped back. This was going so well, she thought. She didn't mean to act all snarky but it was just how she felt.

"Like how you've been since you and Hotch had you're whatever you had."

"We never _had_ anything." She denied fervently.

"I'm not saying you did. You've just been well—different since then. Distant. We're supposed to be a team. Friends. And Lexi is your friend. You should come."

She sighed. Had she been distant? She pondered it the rest of the way. Maybe she didn't join in on the offhand conversations anymore and maybe she kept to herself more but that didn't mean they weren't a team. She still liked her job. Maybe Rossi was rubbing off on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that I'm just in an awful mood. I'll come." She apologized. She likely wouldn't be invited to the any others in her foul mood, but she should make more of an effort. Derek was after all.

"It's fine."

She and Morgan passed the gun exam with flying colors. Of course they would; they were the best in the field. Emily put all her angry, icky, unwanted feelings into shooting the unsub head and torso. She felt significantly better afterwards.

"So what time is this shower at?" She asked on the way back.

"It's next Saturday at 2."

"Okay, I'll be there."

*~*

He didn't know the proper etiquette on baby showers. He knew that most men didn't attend but he didn't care. He was stupidly excited for the day to come. Even though Lexi hadn't agreed to formerly move in she still spent every weekend at his apartment. Which meant it was a little crowded when he mother and sisters came down.

They graciously decided to stay at a hotel. That was after they finished squealing over Lexi and how big she was getting.

"Your aunts are driving down tomorrow morning. Should we have invited you cousins? Lexi when are your parents coming? For 2?" His mother and Sarah took over everything as usual.

It was so nice to have all of his family here. He felt like jumping up and down like a child. Sarah and Lexi made all the food, he and Desiree put up all the decorations. His two ancient (yet surprisingly active) aunts arrived early and complained to them all how irresponsible he was and how pretty Lexi was.

Mrs. Chellos arrived with the silent Mr. Chellos and kissed everyone. Mr. Chellos took a seat in the far corner and sat the day out unnoticed. Emily and a few other of Lexi's friends (some of whom he didn't know the names of) were the last to arrive. There were a lot of presents.

He told Lexi the night before his conversation with Emily. He thought that Emily was really bothered by something. It could be the broken friendship between her and her best friend. Maybe this might fix things a little better.

Lexi jumped up to greet Emily and hugged her tightly.

"You're so...you look great!" Emily exclaimed, giving Derek her gift.

"I'm so glad you came!" He overheard Lexi and Emily.

"Yes, well..." She finished lamely. He had never seen Emily act so awkward. Not even at work, in the same room as Hotch.

"Did you get the rsvp's?"

"To what?"

"For next week. My mother sent them all on Wednesday. We gave one to your mother as well."

Emily looked slightly astounded. "Oh. No I haven't yet. It's likely in my mailbox right now." They all sat down together and ate the finger food.

"So how much longer do you have?" His sister Sarah asked.

"Well I'm 37 weeks so it's really anytime now. My due date is February 25th. So three weeks." Lexi was all smiles.

"So what are you naming the baby?" One of her friends asked. Lexi looked up to Derek. They hadn't really decided on a name yet; but they had narrowed down the list.

"We really don't know yet, but I like something like Olivia or Lauren or Grace."

"But we also like Katelyn, Kyra or Kelsey." Derek put in. Those were his favourites. It wasn't like he didn't like Grace or Lauren. He just wanted something to fit his style more.

Everyone awed over the choices.

"I guess there is no chance of naming her after your mother." His mother said to the group, making everyone laugh.

Lexi ripped open her presents and they were forced to play the usual baby shower games. They got quite a bit of nice stuff from Lexi's parents and his family. Emily had gotten them a fantastic emergency baby bag kit. Most of what they got was the little things like sleepers and blankets and bedding. Derek let Lexi handle everything, she knew what she wanted.

It was the first time both their families were in the same room. If Derek guessed right he was sure their mothers had already joined forces. It was so helpful for Mrs. Chellos to really like him. He was making progress too. Lexi agreed to keep everything she got at his apartment. The nursery was a great idea. He knew that the Chellos' house didn't have one yet.

"I love you." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her after most everyone had left. She was tucking things away and his sisters were cleaning up the wrapping paper. He knew for sure that he loved her. He had never felt this away about anyone. And it wasn't just the fact that she was carrying his child.

"I love you too. And thanks for the party. I had a great time."

"Your welcome. It was all my mom."

"Well she's very nice." She put the rest of the sleepers away.

"So are you staying tonight?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah. My parents have already left and it's too late to drive back down."

"Cool." He tried to act like it didn't mean the world to him that she was staying. He didn't want to start jumping around like a child.

"Do you guys want some more cake? If not, we're taking off." Desiree called from the kitchen. It was another home baked cake from Sarah.

"Nah, that's alright. See ya tomorrow." They said goodbye. Derek was glad this time he wasn't being forced to go to church. They had to leave first thing in the morning.

Derek and Lexi curled up on the couch like they usually did. They tested each other from the newest baby book they received. They had finished all the birthing classes and now just had to visit her doctor every week. They, or she, had already decided on the birth plan. It wasn't like Derek was going to make her be in pain. He was not looking forward to _that_ part. But he couldn't wait to hold the baby girl in his arms.

"So did you make a decision yet?" He asked again. How many times did they have this conversation? He prayed it wouldn't end up a no this time.

Lexi shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know yet Derek. I just don't want something bad to happen. It's alright the way it is right now."

"But I want more! I just want you here. I want the baby here. Please Lex? Just give it a try. If you still don't want to then I'll just accept that. I won't make you stay. I promise."

"Because you would totally let it go." She laughed and then looked serious. "I don't want to be separated or away either. But could we really do it?"

"Yes! We are already doing it. You can get your old job back and I'll move all your stuff. You wouldn't have to do anything." So close, he thought. Maybe he had finally worn her down.

"Well...I suppose....I could give it a try. But then I'm gonna have change hospitals as well."

"You liked Sibley better. And College Park wants you back."

"Where do you get this information from?" She asked pretending to be outraged.

"I have friends too. So...is that...a yes?" His heart was beating so fast. She pondered a bit more.

"Yeah., I guess. I suppose it can't hurt to try at least." He almost jumped off the couch.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"That's awesome!" He wrapped her in a tight hug. Finally! Everything was working out!

"You have three weeks to move my stuff. I don't think I'll be much help."

"That's no problem. I can do it all by myself." He already had the plans running through his head.

"You want to do this right? I don't want to force you into anything." He asked after a while. That thought bothered him. He wanted her to be happy here.

"Of course. I do think it would be easier on us. I just really don't want to get hurt." She looked.

"You won't. I promise." She smiled warmly, and at first he thought she was going to cry but she kissed him tenderly instead.

*~*

Derek tried to convince Lexi to move the next day, but she wanted to go see some of her friends from work. Instead, he said goodbye to his mother and sisters at the airport. They were ecstatic as he was, when he shared his good news.

After that he drove down to Richmond. Although he couldn't move anything (yet) he wanted to tell her parents with her. Her mother cried more than his mother had; but the gesture was appreciated. Later Lexi remarked that she suspect her mother had been trying to force her out after all these months.

"You would not believe how possessive she's been! She wanted to make every decision for me; and I'm the one having the baby!"

"When do you transfer back to College Park?" That was the second biggest thing. He knew she would want to work immediately after moving back to DC.

"Sometime next week. They sent my replacement from there down to Virginia State. Oh guess what? Deanna Monroe is now the head of that department. I had no probably giving it to her. Should serve her right for all the trouble she's tried to cause me. That's a group of people I'm glad to be rid of."

He was glad of so many things. Everyone at the office expressed their happiness for him. Hotch even told him that he could take a week off when Lexi had the baby. That was the best present he could have ever been given from them.

"I never had it and I probably should have taken in." Was Hotch's reasoning. Derek was sure it was off the books but he didn't care.

It took a total of two weeks to move all of her stuff into the apartment. Sure, he had to lose most of his junk but it was worth it.

"I can't believe you aren't being so possessive like you usually are." Lexi informed him one day. Her belly had expanded even bigger and sometimes he could see a foot or elbow pushing out from her. He could not get over the tiny body.

"What's that? I was never possessive. It's protective."

"I can already tell your going to be the most protective father. You probably won't let your daughter out until she's 30." They had started to joke and try out baby names. So far they had ex-ed Kelsey and Lauren. Those names just didn't feel right and they surprisingly agreed on it. They hardly fought anymore; but Derek attributed that to the fact he got to see her more. So they communicated better.

The bad days were when he was called away on a case. It was getting very close to her due date and he didn't want to be away in case something happened. Hotch informed him that until her due date he couldn't do anything to help. But after, Derek was welcome to take on victimology with Garcia in Quantico.

Finally February 25th rolled around. Derek was fidgety all day and called her every half hour to check up.

"I feel no different Derek. I don't think it's going to be today. But I will be sooo glad to have this finally over. I am so uncomfortable! You have no idea!" He didn't, but he was certainly toeing a line between being safe or being shot. Lexi was once again unpredictable.

"Stay home from work if you're not feeling well." He suggested. But Lexi was stubborn as a horse. She told him she would work until labour happened. Plus he didn't want her to be in traffic if she went into labour.

Reid quickly tried to pacify him with all kinds of statistics. How many babies that were born in cars and survived etc. He left five o'clock sharp and rushed back home.

"No change." Lexi told him when he walked through the door.

"How can you possibly look bigger since this morning?" He asked without thinking. Telling a pregnant-close-to-labour she was 'bigger' might not have been the best mood.

"I think the baby is dropping. Now if she could just move away from my ribs and bladder I would be happier." She moaned.

"You don't think it's going to be much longer do you?" She asked him. How was he supposed to know?

"Well how do you feel? You would know better than me."

"I don't feel any different except miserable. I think I'm going to have a big baby. I'd say 8 or 9 pounds." She looked frightened for a moment. "Oh that's going to hurt. Thank god I decided in favour of drugs."

He laughed. "You'll do great, baby." He tried to reassure.

"Thanks." She gave a tiny smile. "You will to. I just wish it would happen now!"

He smiled back, wanting the same thing she did. The longer it took the more nervous he got. But he also got the feeling it would still be a little longer. He really, really hoped not.

*~*

**Hey All! Sorry for taking such a long time to post but you know when life hit's you in the face you have to stop sometimes. But I'm back! These last few chapters are the hardest to write, but I hope you enjoy this one. Cheers!**


	26. Chapter 26

*~*

A week had passed and Lexi was no closer to going into labour then Derek was. She wasn't even close. And they had gone to the doctor many times. They were reassured that it was completely normal, but that didn't make it any easier to live with. Derek was either walking on egg shells or worried out of his mind when he wasn't around her. He was high alert all week.

"It can happen anytime." He said outloud to Emily and Reid. They both groaned in response. He had been saying it a lot lately. If he said it enough it might actually happen. He guessed the team was tired of hearing it. So he went to Garcia. She was always in a mood to chat.

"Hey Daddy." Was the newest greeting Garcia had come up with. It always made him smile. He couldn't imagine his own little girl calling him that.

"Hey Sugar cup." He sat down beside her.

"How's Lexi doing?"

"She's feeling really heavy. Or that's what she tells me."

"Poor thing. Nothing yet?"

"Nothing. We went to the doctor yesterday. She said it could be another week! I don't think she's gonna last that long. She's so unhappy. There's nothing I can do to make her feel better." He said. Garcia pouted.

"Well I hope she's not being mean to you." Garcia was always looking out for him.

"No, she's fine. I'm not going to pick any fights with her. The last thing I want is for her to be upset with me. I still can't believe she's still at work." He checked his watch. Three more hours and then he would be picking her up.

"Still working!" Garcia exclaimed. Lexi refused to leave her job. She made it clear to him that she was working until her water broke. "Derek, I'm not so sure."

"Lexi said she would be fine. And she's pretty strong you know. Stubborn as hell."

"No, Derek. Lexi's not at work. She just walked into the bullpen." Garcia pointed her out.

"What?" Derek jumped up. Something must be wrong if Lexi came to the office. She had never been there. Derek rushed out.

"Hey baby." She was standing by his desk looking relatively fine. She was holding her belly up as if it was too heavy to carry. Emily, JJ and Reid gathered around them.

"Hey." She said back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bringing around his chair so she could sit. She gracefully excepted.

"Oh, they sent me home from work. Start your maternity now, why wait?" She imitated a high voice. "And I don't have a key to your house." She added. He didn't miss the looks passed between Emily and Reid. He ignored them.

"Did you drive here?"

"No Derek, I walked." The team laughed at the joke. "Casey drove me." She said seriously.

Derek took out his keys and unwound his house key to give to her. "Do you need a drive back?" He asked. He was sort of hoping Hotch would let him have the rest of the day off if he asked.

"No. Casey is waiting outside." Lexi declined. At least someone was staying with her. Derek had instructed Lex to call him the moment she felt anything. There was no way he was missing this. It sucked that he was stuck on victimology and unable to go to the crime scenes but in the event that he has to rush off he was glad he wasn't across the country.

Lexi stayed a bit to talk to the team. She was holding up better then the night before. She wasn't sleeping properly which meant he wasn't either. Usually they just stayed up talking.

"I suppose I better get going." She said after about fifteen minutes.

"See you at home." He loved saying that. He watched her waddle out.

"Aww. You're so lucky." Garcia gushed. "You're going to have a baby soon."

"Yeah."

A few more days passed. He called her every half hour when he was at work, but nothing solid happen. The doctor told them about induction or C-section but Lexi wanted to do it the natural way. Derek wouldn't have complained about a C-section, he assumed it would be less painful.

They were doing a lot of walking. Clooney loved the attention but it didn't seem to be helping her along. He even got Lexi to eat a lot of spicy food and to drink special tea.

"It's not working!" She complained, rubbing her belly.

"It'll happen soon, don't worry." He promised.

Lexi got up (with some help) and said she was going to take a bath. Derek was cleaning up their dinner a half hour later when Lexi came out in a robe with an extremely strange look of her face.

"What?" His heart was pounding. He could see tears in her eyes.

"I think...it's starting."

"Really? What? Did your water break?"

"I don't know! I was in the bath! But I've been getting the pain, the contractions. I've had two in like a half hour."

"What do you want me to do?" His mind was drawing a complete blank. He was glad it made Lexi laugh instead of rip into him.

"Bag, phone, hospital."

"Right." He grabbed her hand. They stood there looking at each, bubbling in excitement until Lexi grabbed her stomach in pain.

"I'll grab the car." Derek grabbed the baby bag and dashed out the door, only to come back and help Lexi down the stairs.

*~*

"So I'll see you next Friday?"

"No thanks. Good bye." Emily quickly slammed her front door shut before the sleazy creep tried to kiss her again. She shuddered violently and flung off her heels. "Freaking creep." She muttered, shuddering again.

How did she pick these men? Did she have some kind of beacon that only chauvinistic pigs and dependant fools could hear? "Ew." She said. How was it that they all managed to appear nice and charming when they first started talking; but as soon as they took her out they morphed into completely different jerk. She was a profiler; she was supposed to be able to read these people!

She had gone through five different men in one month. The first one, Scott, had bad breath and a horrible laughed. She tried not to cringe all evening. The second, Carter, rejected everything thing she said, only to inform her of the _right_ answer. The third and fourth, Taylor and Matt respectively, brought her to bars to show off to their friends which included treating her like crap in front of them. This creep that she had rid herself of was Neil Davidson. A broke jackass who grabbed hers way too many times.

Her telephone rang annoyingly. "He-"

"Lexi's in labour! Lexi's in labour!" Garcia's shouting hurt her ear.

"What? Garcia?"

"They just went to the hospital. We might have a baby girl by morning!" Garcia gushed.

"Okay, great Garcia. Thanks for telling me. Bye now." Emily quickly hung up. She wasn't in the mood to listen to such gushing.

Yes, she was happy for Derek and Lexi. They were possibly having the greatest moment of their lives. But that only made her feel more like a failure. She was supposed to have those moments to; she deserved them. She worked hard all her life; she should get the chance to be happy and experience motherhood. But that life had been violently ripped away from her in punishment, she supposed, for the sins she had committed when she was young and too immature to under the consequences. So what if she was a tad bit resentful? It wasn't like she was going to storm into the hospital and bitch Lexi out for something that wasn't her fault. She would just keep it to herself, file it away with her other gripes and be done with it.

It was much harder then she thought. Her first instinct was to busy herself so much she would not think. She would not think about _that_ subject. It brought up to much emotion. She tried working, cleaning, cooking, reading a new book but she ended up pacing the length of her bedroom. What on earth was wrong with her? Why was she 35 and alone? It wasn't like she was demanding to be married. She did not fit the cookie cutter housewife model but that didn't mean she didn't want a loving husband, a couple of kids, a nice home and a good job. She just could never work the 'husband' in, which meant the kids would never be. And she so desperately wanted to be a mother. She would be a good one. Much better than her own.

Emily flopped herself onto her bed. It was ridiculous. She was fretting over something she was never meant to have. She tried to rid herself of the feelings but that was never possible. She needed to move on or else she might get lost in the emotions of what she had lost....

She quickly stood up and shook her head violently. _No_, she told herself. _Do not go there_. Emily raced downstairs and grabbed her winter jacket. She needed air.

*~*

Traffic was terrible for some reason. Seems like every idiot decided to jump in their car and get in front of him. Lexi squeezed his hand when contractions came. They were still really far apart. They got to the hospital without Derek breaking any traffic laws or running over anyone.

"You still ok?" He asked Lexi every five minutes. He was bordering on being very annoying.

"Fine." She answered, breathing heavily through the pain. Right now that was the only thing from birthing classes that he remembered, _breathe_.

He registered her in the hospital and followed the nurse up to the labour and delivery floor.

"Doctor Bryne is on her way. She should be about 20 minutes." A nurse informed them after Lexi was settled into a birthing room. "But until she gets here I can do some tests. Take your blood pressure; get you set up on the fetal monitor."

"But I'm only like 15 minutes apart; not even. Are you going to send me home?" Lexi asked.

"Well, we'll see if your water has broken. The doctor might want to send you home, there's no point in staying here. It could be hours or days. But we aren't very busy tonight either." The nurse filled out a chart.

Doctor Bryne arrived shortly. "Your water hasn't broken yet Lexi and your only one centimetre dilated. You're in the early phase. Nurse Johnston is right; it could be a while yet." She gave them a small sympathetic smile.

"If you're not farther by midnight or your water doesn't breaks I would like to send you home. You'll sleep better in your own bed then here. I'll check on you in a bit." The doctor left them alone.

"Ooh." Lexi moaned through another contraction. "It only gets worse doesn't it?" She said afterwards.

"That's what I heard. But you'll do fine." Derek got out a stop watch to time her contractions.

"Oh! I have to call Hotch and tell him I won't be in Monday. I'll be right back Lex." Derek kissed her quickly.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Lexi joked as he left.

*~*

She wandered around her neighbourhood. Somehow she ended up at Wisdom, a tiny off street bar. A drink or two or three would likely help her. She really didn't want to be alone. She sat in the back and read the menu. No one bothered her. Usually men waltzed up to her and offered to buy her drinks. Of course the one night where she wanted the attention (of a nice guy; not a creep) there was none. Maybe it was the bars she chose She scanned the crowd. It was still a little early; not quite ten o'clock. It was a trendy bar with a few cute guys playing pool, sitting around. She just wanted a conversation, a little flirting. To take her mind off of everything. Strange, how that was what she wanted most days after work.

"Can I get you a drink?" The scruffy bartender asked.

"Just a rum and coke." She ordered. She was not going to be one of those woman who whined and cried at the bar about all their problems. She would do _that_ in private.

The bar tender left her alone. _Alone_, she thought, _what a terrible word._ How many victims did they see died all alone? Would _she_ die alone? What if she never got married or had another long lasting relationship? Her last one ended real well....

This thought of aloneness plagued her through her first and second drink. She wondered if it was her. Yes, she had high standards, impeccable high standards, but was that a turn off to guys? She was sure she wasn't high maintenance. But her job did take her away a lot. That was something guys likely didn't want to compete with. And not many could understand how she could go day in and day out, facing the horrors of mankind.

She stared at the wall, profiling herself. Reason told her any man would be lucky to have her, but the biting insecurities she always had to overcome suggested otherwise. She didn't give enough, or care enough about them. Which was true, but no man had ever sparked that kind of emotion from her. That wasn't her fault...right?

Her third drink, a very strong double, burned down her throat. Good thing she didn't have to work the next day. She felt the alcohol start working its magic and made her pain start to ebb away. She knew she had to maintain a balance and leave before she really got drunk and couldn't get home. Even though being drunk looked fairly appealing. That kind of dead sleep where no nightmares or pain could get you.

She felt her body relax. She probably looked more inviting a little tipsy then she had been before. Before she suspected she looked tense and distraught, which she still was but now she would welcome any conversation even if it was just to rip a guy down. That kind of confidence boost would get her through the night. She half-wondered if that was why Derek had dated so many women before Lexi.

With the alcohol in her system, she volleyed in her head between anger and sadness. Angry at herself for getting into this predicament and not being able to be happy for her friend. Sad, because she couldn't stop herself and for being selfish. Then anger came back and said to her 'she deserved to feel how she wanted, why not be a little selfish? Screw them!'

Then she was sad again. She pitied herself for not getting the attention she usually did and again for being so shallow that she felt sad for it. She prided herself on her values, morals and integrity. If she didn't have those, she didn't have anything to contribute to society. But it did little now to cheer her up.

She got fed up with waiting and stalked outside. It was a brisk March evening and it made walking in the cold so _enjoyable_. She made plans in her head to blast some music, hop in the tub with a bottle of delicious red wine. She would get up sometime tomorrow and visit Lexi in the hospital. She would feel good for her friends and make the best of it. She would put on a happy face even if she wanted to shoot someone. That was what she always did, done and would do.

But after nearly drowning herself in the Merlot she later found herself sobbing in bed thinking, _was she that unlovable_.....?

*~*

The doctor didn't end up sending them home. Lexi's contractions quickened for about two hours and then subsided into 8 minutes apart. She dilated only one more centimetre but the Dr. Bryne thought Lexi's water could break any moment.

Derek tried his best to distract her. It was very early morning and Lexi could not get to sleep. He was sitting in with her in the hospital bed, stroking her hair and watching late night television. Her mother was coming up in the morning, and his mother wanted to fly back down. He had called everyone else he knew, regardless if they answered. This was the best moment of his life. _Unless....crap_!! He had the idea of purposing to Lexi after the birth was over. While she had the baby in her arms he would pop out the ring....only the left the ring in his sock drawer! Maybe he could get Garcia to grab it.

He could not help falling asleep. He was surprised to find it light outside when he woke up. Dr. Bryne was knocking on the door. Lexi opened her eyes as well.

"Good morning dear. Sleep any?"

Derek looked to Lexi. She looked exhausted.

"Not really. Derek slept more." The doctor read the fetal monitor. "You're moving along slowly, but surely. Are the contractions getting worse?"

Lexi nodded. When asked to rate them she said, "About a 5 or 6."

"Well, keep doing what you're doing. You're almost into the active phase. That's when the real work begins. Try to get as much rest as you can today. I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

"Oh my god Derek. It's been 15 hours and still in the early phase." She moaned.

"I know baby. Do you want anything to drink or anything?" He asked.

"No. God why can't this go faster?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested. She sighed, agreed and got the nurse to unhook her. They walked all around the hospital and grounds for a few hours. He thought the exercise actually helped her a bit. After they got back to the room he left her to rest quietly. He called his sisters in Chicago.

"Oh my god!" He could hear them both squeal into the phone. "Mom left this morning. How's she doing?"

Derek gave them the update.

Her mother was in the room when he got back. "When don't you go and get something to eat?" She suggested. Derek had completely forgotten about eating. And it didn't seem fair to do it in front of Lexi. She could hardly eat anything.

"Ok babe. I'm just going to run home and shower. Do you need anything?" He kissed her goodbye.

"Another pillow? And a sweater? Bring a couple more movies to. And that other baby book."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it. I'll call you if I think of anything else. Bye Derek."

"Call me if anything changes." He did not want to miss a thing. And she had stayed at the same dilation for hours now. He also needed to pick his mother up from the airport. That wasn't for a couple of hours yet.

Thinking about having a baby this soon made his heart pound. He was excited yes, but terrified at the same time. More terrified then he had ever been in his life. Tomorrow he could have a living breathing daughter whom he was responsible for. It was go time. There was certainly no going back now. He had read all the books he could on being a good father, but how could he know if he could do it? He knew it would take time and likely a lot of mistakes.

He could not help thinking how his job would affect the new baby. Hotch, as much as Derek admired him, seemed not to have done so well. To Derek's eyes his superior was sinking slowly. He could almost tell every Monday if Hotch had seen his son over the weekend. Nowadays Derek wondered if he ever did.

That would never be Derek. He vowed long ago he would never abandon his family. Not that he thought Hotch had; Derek was just as dedicated to the job as his boss was, but did not think he could not go without. Hopefully he would never have to make that type of decision.

*~*

The next morning, or afternoon, was always hard after a night of alcohol and torment. She felt empty and unsatisfied and usually embarrassed but then she remembered she left the bar _before_ she got smashed. Getting smashed in private was pathetic, but it had its advantages. No humiliation or stories you had to make up to people.

Some parts were missing, but she remembered the general gist of her night. She fixed herself some toast and tried to settle her stomach. Why did she not remember to eat before she went to bed? Emily checked her phone. Six missed calls. Three were from Garcia, one from her Mother and two from another number which she assumed was a hospital. She also had a voicemail.

"Hey chickies. Why aren't you answering your phone? No baby yet. Derek said it's going to be a _while. _Call me when you get this message. Some of us are going up this morning. Hope to see you there. By angelcake."

Emily didn't feel any angelic this morning. But she wasn't as miserable as she had been. She went through this time to time and it eventually went away. It would come back when she was sad again, but most days she could leave it and be done. Of course since her father's death and the breaking of her emotional walls made it harder to bounce back, she would get there. Eventually.

She showered and got ready for the day. She was serious about visiting Lexi. Lexi shouldn't be punished for her own insensitive feelings. Lexi was probably suffering enough. Garcia made it sound like the poor woman was in for a very long delivery. Emily would just pop in to say hello and listen to her moaning and then she would pop back out.

Afterwards Emily promised herself a good dinner and maybe a night out on the town. She had made amends with her misery, but she would allow herself one night of complete selfishness. She rarely did that. Only this night she would not go so far as to get drunk. She wanted to enjoy it. She already had the place picked out. She really did choose horrible bars. What she needed was an upscale bar where intellectual men like her went to. Men she had something in common with.

"Hey Lex." Emily whispered after finding which room her friend was suffering in. She was alone and looked to be sleeping. Emily checked her watch again. It was 3:30.

Lexi turned around. She looked exhausted. "Hey." She said back.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No. This baby is never going to come out of me." Lexi moaned.

"Aww. Where's Derek?"

"Getting stuff from home. The nurse yelled at him this morning for using his cell. That was the highlight of the day."

Emily went into the room and sat down beside her. "How far are you?"

"Only like four centimetres. I was at two for hours and they were going to send me home but now I guess they are keeping me. They said it could be hours. I have contractions like every 5 minutes."

Emily really did feel bad for her. Lexi looked to be in a lot of pain. Emily didn't wish that on any woman. Lexi told her who had visited and when. She did not want to disturb her pregnant friend because she knew Lexi probably needed rest. It was far from over. Derek came back when she was getting ready to leave. Derek looked tired as well, but better than Lexi. He smiled seeing Emily and she knew he was terribly excited. Excited or nervous. She could see both in his features, and wish him good luck.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Emily promised.

"I really hope the baby is born by then. God this is seriously painful for her. I had no idea."

Emily didn't have the heart to tell him it would likely get worse. She simply smiled and went back to her plan.

*~*

She looked pretty damn good, if she did say so herself. Her hair was carefully curled; her eyes smoky and the slinky black dress looked very becoming on her. A pair of patent leather heels would complete the outfit. She looked sophisticated but not slutty. Feminine but not femme fatal. She would not go as far as to say irresistible but she secretly hoped it would have the desired effect. It was feel good night and she was ready.

The cab took her to the Capital Hilton. It wasn't as ritzy as Four Seasons or Park Hyatt, but it had a great lounge for urban professionals. She was escorted to her seat but she didn't order right away. It was tacky for a woman of her position to buy her own drinks. She simply got a water to start off with and took up conversation with the bartender. It was always better to appear secure and charming then to sound desperate for attention, which was a fine line she was drawing.

She first fought blushing then tears after hardly anyone spoke to her. Sure men came up to order drinks and maybe said one or two words to her, looked her up and down, but nothing solid. Nothing. She took her first drink, a shot of tequila, and berated herself thinking she was irresistible to men. She clearly was a fool.

But the night was still young. Something good might come out of it. She waited another hour. Once again, a night of complete stupor was looking very appealing. She took more alcohol to take away from the slights she felt. This time her emotions came back in full force. The alcohol made her tears dry up, but it was still there. She was too old to appeal to men. She was too smart, maybe she was just _too much _to take on. Maybe she scared them away. Maybe she was just the biggest dope and fool the world ever saw.

That's when she saw him.

He was hunched over, nursing a scotch at the other end of the bar. He looked as sad and pathetic as she felt. It could be the fact that he was missing his suit jacket that made him look like that. Hotch was always the relatively strong leader, and it was strange to see him like that. She had only seen him once so raw and that was when he declared his love for her....

*~*

**A/N I was originally going to post this as one whole chapter, but then it turned out to be really long so instead here is the first part. Second half will be up asap! Please review.**

**A/N 2 I have no real medical experience nor have I ever been pregnant/gone through Labour. I'm trying to protray it as best of my ability. So if there are any mistakes keep that in mind please. **


	27. Chapter 27

*~*

An unpleasant idea began to form in her alcohol sodden mind. She was drunk enough to know she might want to pursue it but not drunk enough to do it, yet. Right now, her only wish was to prove to herself that she was lovable and wanted. That she was worth something. Who loved and wanted her more in this world? If he still felt the same way. It was hard to tell nowadays. His emotions were so heavily guarded and could not read him at all. She wanted to test this theory.

She took her vodka tonic and strode over to the empty seat next to him. He didn't look like he wanted company but she would force him to notice her. He seemed to be in his own little world and hardly looked up. She watched him glance over and then be taken back when he realized it was her. She loved how his eyes raked over her entire body and then darted back down. He did notice her.

"What do you want?" His words were carefully chosen.

She shrugged. She didn't want to lie or tell the truth.

"Derek and Lexi are having the baby." She informed him.

"So I've been told."

"They say it's going to be really rough. Could be a while."

He just nodded and nursed his drink. She wondered how many he had. Certainly more than one.

"What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your kind of place." She abruptly asked. It was true; she never expected to see her boss here.

"I live here."

"At the hotel? Why?" She was surprised. That must be expensive.

"Because there is nowhere else." She could hear bitterness in his words. She supposed it could be the divorce.

"Aren't you looking for an apartment?"

"No."

"Why not? That seems kind of stupid; you're wasting money." They continued this volley of words.

"Because. Another scotch." He ordered.

"Me too." Emily would play the game for now. But she wanted more. He wasn't paying as much attention as she wanted. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be sought after. She may not have understood his ways of projecting his feelings, but that didn't matter right now.

*~*

After he got back things started picking up. Lexi jumped three centimetres and her water finally broke. Her contractions were a few minutes apart and they were very intense. His incredibly sore hand, wrist and arm would attest to that.

Active labour, in his opinion, was almost too painful to watch. Lexi hardly got any relief, a few minutes maybe. He and her mother took turns rubbing her back and trying unsuccessfully to make her feel better. It seemed to last forever and he felt terrible he could not take away her pain.

His mother came into the room to visit for a few minutes. She didn't seem to mind that Lexi was to tired, to sweaty or in too much agony to hold up a conversation.

"Take the drugs honey." Was his mothers departing advice.

So far, Lex had been refusing, stating she could handle the pain. He was sure she was re-considering now. He didn't care which way she went, but if it meant it would hurt less he agreed with it. It was horrible seeing the one you loved in pain.

Finally the anesthesiologist arrived to administer the epidural. It was very late into the night when she went into the transition phase. She only needed to dilate a few more centimeters.

Birth was only a few hours out of reach.

"I don't feel anything anymore!" Lexi cried. Derek had no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you feel the need to push?" The doctor asked her quickly. Lexi shook her head.

"That's perfectly normal Lexi. You must be fully dilated now. Okay, in a few minutes you'll be ready to push. That's where your job comes in." The doctor pointed to him.

He thought he was doing his job or supporting and comforting her. Apparently now he needed to bend her in half to help. He had no idea how Lexi was doing it. The miracle of birth was incredible but the woman who was birthing his baby was even more. He had no idea, nor did he want to fathom how she could do it.

"I see a head! Shoulders, arms, torso and legs!" Dr. Bryne said loudly.

Lexi was crying and Derek was getting in the nurses way to see the baby. Then all of a sudden he heard a shrieking cry ring out into the birthing room.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse asked Derek over the noise. He nodded vigorously. He might never have the chance again.

"Congratulations on your baby girl." One of the nurses wrapped the tiny body in a towel and handed her to Lexi.

"Oh my god." The baby was so tiny. Tiny, but loud. But she settled down right when Lexi held her.

The baby moved in every direction, her little legs and arms flinging out. Tiny slits for eyes opened and close and the baby made gurgling noises.

"Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny twos." The baby grabbed his finger with a strong grip. The nurses took the baby back to clean her up. Derek wiped Lexi's forehead and kiss it. They had a daughter now.

Within a few minutes the baby was back in Lexi's arms. This time she didn't have any after birth or whatever they called on her, she was clean and all baby. "Let me hold her." Derek asked. Lexi handed her over.

"Hey baby girl." Derek whispered to her. He got to carry the baby as they moved Lexi out into a postpartum room, where she would be for the remainder of her hospital stay. Then Dr. Bryne came to take the baby for check-ups.

"Just to make sure everything is in order." The doctor explained. Their mothers were waiting for them in that room. They likely had been crying in there for hours.

"Okay, here she is. You might want to try feeding her." The woman all cooed over his daughter.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" His mother asked while she was holding her.

"Nothing definite. She looks different then I imagined." Lexi leaned back to rest. "She doesn't look like a Lauren or a Katelyn."

The baby was passed to Derek again. He memorized her tiny wrinkled face.

"Kyra Grace? Or Grace Kyra?" Everyone peered down at the baby.

"She looks like a Kyra." Lexi agreed with her mother.

"Kyra Grace. Welcome to the world Grace Kyra Morgan-Chellos."

*~*

They sat in silence. He didn't look at her. He just stared forlornly into space. She thought his defences were down. That might work for her; because she knew he would never show any emotion if they were up. She was more obvious; she had her chin on her hand, her legs crossed and looked at him directly. She wondered if she made him uncomfortable.

"What?" He eventually asked.

"What's the matter?" If he wanted to bitch and complain he could; it was better than silence.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." That made him looked at her, questioning her. She kept her expression neutral. They had not spoken of anything personal in a very long time. Months.

"Why do you care?" He looked suspicious. That could also be from alcohol.

"Because you look sad. Because everything got screwed up. Because I'm tired and... well... lonely." She let the last word linger, surprising herself. What was she expecting that this was going to go somewhere? She let herself be selfish and let her instincts take over.

He was silent again but then said softly, "You look pretty."

Yes, she thought. I am pretty. "Thanks. Another one please." She ordered another drink. She would most likely regret mixing her alcohol the next morning, she wasn't a big scotch drinker, but she liked the way it burned down her throat. They sat in silence and she listened to the business of the bar. She swiveled in the bar chair and her knee knocked into his. She felt very fidgety. She initiated conversation again.

"How's Jack?" He looked far too depressed for her liking. She felt like she was being dragged into a depressing cycle. He really needed to cheer up a bit if she wanted to continue this. She didn't want to end up like she had last night.

"He's fine." He stated. End of conversation.

The world began to tilt as she matched him drink for drink. It wasn't a contest. She was just getting bored and the alcohol happened to be in front of her. She could feel her emotions spiraling. She was descending into her own depression. Tears pricked her eyes and she decided to leave. She was the world's biggest fool; and Hotch clearly wasn't interested in her at all anymore. She stood up and swayed preciously, trying to find her bag. She would leave before she humiliated herself further.

"What are you doing?" Hotch's stern voice penetrated her consciousness.

"Leaving." She snapped, trying hard not to slur her words. She felt him reach out and steady her. It was a tiring battle not to give herself up to the alcohol. She could so easily slip under its influence...

"Your drunk."

"I'm not drunk." She straightened her back to prove it. She would walk gracefully out those doors...

"How are you getting home?" He asked her seriously.

"I'll walk." The words came stupidly out of her mouth. She really didn't intend to, she figured she would stagger to a cab. She just wanted to be difficult. She was angry with herself for trying to be something.

"You can't walk-"

"Yes I can." She marched; swaying albeit, out of the bar. The lobby was deserted. "You don't care." She mumbled, not really knowing what she meant by care. Everything was going so wrong.

"Emily. Stop." He said firmly, gripping her arm as she swayed. She did stop, being used to his ordering voice, and looked at him. She tried to make her bottom lip stop trembling.

"You can not walk all the way. Sit there." He led her over to a comfy chair. "I'll be right back." She assumed he was getting her a cab. But that was Hotch. Always the gentleman. And here she was trying to use him for her own gratification. "Oohh." She sighed heavily. She felt terrible for her selfishness. She did not use people; that was way below her morals. What must he think of her now? Some slutty tart probably. But she did really believe he still loved her. It probably was just lust. And lust went away. How badly did she want to be loved...?

"Emily." He brought her back to the real world. He handed her a key card. "Come on. I got you a room here."

She stood up, on her own, and followed him to the elevators. "Why? I could have just got cab." She pointed out the window to waiting cars.

"I can't let you do that. God knows what would happen and I'm not sober enough to take you myself. Just take it." He insisted and she honestly wanted the night to be over. She leaned against the elevator wall and took a long look at him. He didn't look as drunk as her, but she knew he had consumed a lot of liquor. He probably could carry it better. She drunkenly mused that he wasn't too bad-looking. He generally was a very decent man, albeit with some mistakes. She could do a lot worse. She had done a lot worse.

They stopped at a floor, she didn't know which one. He supported her down the hallway and stopped in front a hotel room. She leaned against his chest as he opened the door. He smelt nice, if you forgot about all the scotch. She had the strangest urge to kiss him. She wasn't thinking about the bureau. She wasn't thinking of anything when she reached up and kissed his cheek.

He didn't push her away like she thought he would.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. She stood closer to him then she had ever been. He looked down at her, his face unreadable. He probably judging her and thinking she was some slutty tart. He would leave her alone soon. She didn't want to be alone.

"Come in?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I can't do that, Emily." But there was something in his eyes.

"Just keep me company for a while?" She asked quietly. She could see him begin to refuse.

"Just for a little while. Promise." She stepped aside to let him in.

*~*

He could tell something was very different as he woke up. His arms were wrapped around something very warm and close to him. Was that a body? His eyes show open and all he could see was the dark brown hair and creamy white skin. He heart pounded in his chest and in his head as he shifted away from her, startled. What the hell had happened last night?

"Emily." He whispered. He really didn't want to wake her up. That would bring on a whole conversation he didn't want to have. He checked to see if she was awake.

How would be explain himself? He clearly could tell the consequences of the night; all their clothes were strewn through the room. But then it showed that she has been a willing participant. So she was partially to blame. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he tried hard in his life to break. He was _really_ to blame. He should have more control then to just jump in bed with someone. Especially a subordinate. But he could never take _this_ back.

The headache he had grew worse the longer he stayed up. It was still very early. He wanted to go back to sleep and sleep off this hangover. Emily didn't look she would wake up anytime soon. Her breathing was deep and even. Shouldn't he enjoy the last few moments with the woman he was in love with? Take the only comfort he would get in a very long time? If it were under different circumstances he would be thrilled. But he couldn't remember those circumstances. He would just sleep a little bit longer, and take off before she woke up. They were going to have to talk about this sometime; but that didn't mean it had to be now.

*~*

She woke very suddenly. She wasn't having a nightmare; it was dead sleep but something jerked her awake. Then it was impossible not to freak when she saw where she was. God no, she thought. No, no, no, no! She tried to contain herself; she just wanted to scream and run. She had done what she never thought herself capable of doing. She had broken her own rules. "Oooh god." She whispered. Her bed partner stirred. What would she say if he woke up? He probably wouldn't remember anything if she left right now.

Emily lifted his arm off of her and darted for her clothes. She didn't miss the empty scotch bottles decorating the dresser and tables. She promised herself she would never drink again. Never ever. She slipped into her dress and grabbed her shoes not even bothering to put them on. She paused before she left, taking a second to look at him. He was sound asleep, his face never more peaceful. Emily felt wretched for using him so. She was disgusted with herself. She let the door slide quietly into its place and ran for life.

*~*

She was missing the second time he woke up. It was late morning and the sun was shining harshly into the room. He felt no better this time, only worse. His headache was worse, his stomach uneasy and dread was starting to build in his chest. Dread of seeing Emily again. He flopped back onto the bed; it was pointless to get up now.

*~*

It was late night/early morning by the time everyone left. He was alone with Lexi and the baby, with Lexi fast asleep recovering from almost 48 hours of labour. She needed some well deserved sleep.

Derek sat in the rocking chair beside her, with the baby in his lap. Kyra, as they had decided to call her, was dressed in the customary pink sleeper and hat. She amazingly had a head full of silky black hair and dark brown skin like her parents. Kyra was sleeping peacefully every once and a while stretching out. So far she hadn't been fussy or difficult at all but he supposed that would not last long.

Soon she would be screaming for food, attention or whatever she wanted. Then she would be crawling, walking, talking, getting into everything and causing havoc. It seemed so far away, and half the time he didn't think she could be real. He physically had a daughter now. A living breathing thing.

If you had asked him a year ago if he ever thought he would be sitting were he would he would have laughed and brushed it off. Would he ever be responsible enough to her? Would he be there for every boo-boo or every tear? With his job? Probably not. He knew he would miss a lot. Even if he wasn't at the BAU. If he was a regular cop he would still work long hours.

He did know one thing. He had only 'met' this being less than twenty-fours hours ago and loved her more then anything. Nothing in the world would ever part them. Which reminded him of the ring. Derek gently put the baby back into her crib and took out the engagement ring. He crept over to Lexi, and slipped the ring on her finger.

He figured this would be the best way to propose. Nothing that made a scene, they weren't a normal couple. Nothing in their lives had been planned. Now they had this beautiful creation.

"Mmm." He had woken Lexi up. "What?" She asked immediately, seeing him standing over her. Then she felt the ring. He didn't say anything, scared of actually receiving a 'no'.

She stared at it a long time. Then she said, "Alright." Smiled, and drifted back off to sleep.

Derek picked up his baby girl again. It was what the answer he both expected and hoped for. He knew a sobbing 'yes' was unrealistic. Lexi wasn't agreeing to a marriage. She was agreeing to try, along with him. They weren't perfect. This experience proved it. A lot had been done wrong, done poorly or was a stupid mistake. But they had survived it.

And they would survive this, hopefully. Nothing was set in stone. But Derek could not be happier and he could not wait to bring home is fiancé and child. This may have not been the life he had wanted, but it he could not imagine it any differently now.

*~*

The paediatric ward was usually silent during the evening, with the exception of a few newborns crying out. A new baby had recently added to the cribs. Emily stood by the window and stared down at the tiny innocent persons. She could see Kyra Morgan-Chellos fuss a little bit and then settle down. She saw a figure approach from the corner of her eye, but didn't acknowledge him until he was close.

"She's beautiful." She said out loud.

"Yes, very." Hotch agreed, looking into the room. They were silent. Then he said, "Emily, about—"

Emily waved her hand. "Don't. It was a huge mistake, Hotch. Let's just forget it ever happened. Okay?" She pleaded.

He nodded slowly. "Okay. But—I _am_ sorry for what happened. You understand that right?"

"Oh, yeah. It's totally fine." She cringed at her peppiness voice. She did not want to talk about this anymore.

Hotch did not seem persuaded. He opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off.

"Just leave it be. We'll be fine. Everything will go back to normal." She convinced herself. "We're fine right?"

"Right." He agreed. "I'll just leave now."

"Goodbye. See you in the office tomorrow." Emily forced herself to give him a small smile. He just nodded and walked away.

She turned back to the newborns. So they were pretty much even now. She wondered if he knew it had been her idea. Clearly not. But she wasn't about to step into his office and tell him. Everything _would_ go back to normal, she assured herself. The hatch was buried and never to be brought up again. They could move on with their lives. No one stayed in love or lust for long, and there would always be other men.

Emily straightened her back properly. She needed some sleep and badly, or else she would look horrible tomorrow. She didn't want any questions about her 'weekend'. She would just try to forget about it, and add it to other things she couldn't change in her life.

*~*

"Almost ready?" Derek asked Lexi, who was just finishing packing. They were leaving the hospital today. Kyra Grace had checked out completely healthy and happy.

"Almost." Lexi answered. Derek stooped over the baby's crib to see his daughter. He picked her up to put her in the car seat. The baby gurgled in his arms.

"Ready." He gave the baby back to her mother and picked up all the bags.

"Mom got everything ready for us." Lexi told him on the way home.

"Great." Derek said, catching the view in the rear view mirror. Kyra was completely unaware she was going home. Derek next caught Lexi fiddling with the ring he had given her. She caught his eye and smiled brightly.

They were starting a new life together. They were parents. Full-fledged parents. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Even Lexi felt that. There were a ton of new adventures they would have to work through. And they would do it together, he was sure of that.

**The End**

***~***

**Oh wow. I can not believe it's over. This was such a great experience. I thank everyone who has read this and encouraged me to continue! I can not wait to do it again!**

**A/N: I very much enjoyed delving into the H/P storyline, so I'm thinking of writing a sequel. When and If I do write it; it may be a while before I post anything. **

**Okay, so here are my big thank yous:**

**To L, you were such a great help on this; you have no idea. You made it fun to recieve feedback, to make me write better and I can't thank you enough. This story is so much better then I had ever imagined and you had a big hand it that. Your truely amazing! **

**To my constant reviewers, Celine79, Emochild52, TXCharm86 and Shinecsc for reviewing almost every chapter and giving me things to really think about.**

**To all those who reviewed, alerted or read this story. It was very encouraging and you made my first fic very special. **


End file.
